The Last Reunion
by Amsay
Summary: A young girl named Sam, banished by most of the world finds 'pleasure' in one thing... Beyblading. However tradgedy always seems to hover around every thing she does. will she finally ellude it, and will sam manage to find true love?
1. A blast from the past

The Last Reunion

Chapter one:- memories from the past

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as the storm above grew nearer. The rain pelted down but none of this seemed to matter to the sixteen-year-old girl who stood on the balcony in her own world, starring at the village that lay below her and the white balcony of her Hong Kong home. She knew that soon the time of reunion would come. She stroked a loose piece of her long dark brown hair that hung limply in tendrils around her pale face, her equally dark eyes held a far away expression that hid all of her emotions as well as her inner turmoil. She recited her poem while her torn black pants and emerald green shirt clung to her body like a second skin. "Love was lost and love was found, love was tossed back to the ground. Love holds peace, love holds hope, love holds the ability to help us cope..." the girl sighed and continued her poem as she remembered her mother who left her unwillingly so long ago. In pain she recalled her thoughts and as lightning flashed once more. The time grew closer, she tiredly continued her poem, "... Love was courage, love was light, and it was love that helped you win a fight. Love was strength, and love was wild, love makes you feel just like a child. Love shall conquer love shall rule..."  
"This so-called love of yours makes you look a fool." Came a deep voice from the doorway behind her. Even though she started, she recognised the voice immediately. In response the girl turned on her heel with a false honey-sweet smile on her lips. "Good Evening dear cousin. I didn't hear you enter the anti-chamber," she said effectively hiding her true feelings. "Samantha," whispered a voice she didn't immediately recognise but she caught the drift and she curtsied like he expected her to. Her cousin's face, which was illuminated by another flash of lightning, held a positively cruel expression. Her cousin's name was Philippe. He was three years older than her and he considered himself a prince. Everyone else had to bow down to his wishes. At first the girl had denied the fact and so had vehemently refused to obey her orders but that was before...  
Even if Philippe was the girl's so-called cousin, he always had treated her like a slave, even if he had no right to do so. He gave the girl so many chores that she had little time to do anything else, but if she did have time on her hands, she spent it training her faithful Bitbeast, Dyane, in secret as her cousin hated blading with a passion not easily matched by anything else. It had been over a year since her last embrace however brief. Two years since she had had her last tournament battle with Dyane. And it had been two years since she had lost all contact with her father. Since then the girl who called herself Sam had become her cousins slave only because he took her in when she most needed a home. "Of course you didn't hear me enter, you stupid girl. You were off in your own world again."  
His long white-blonde hair shimmered as another bolt lit up the sky. The only other source of light was his blazing green eyes. Sam failed to respond to the implication and she fought bitterly to keep her expression bland. She looked him up and down giving herself time to recover. On his 6'2" frame he wore a richly decorated white silk top with black flowing pants. He looked so much like her father right then that Sam felt momentarily blinded. Sam's father had after all disowned her at the tender age of nine. Once they had been close in fact at the young age of three, she had taken up beyblading just to be closer to her father. They had been close, very close but since her mother's death things had changed. Because of Philippe she could hardly battle at all anymore, and wasn't allowed to enter any tournaments because of his deep hatred of the sport. Now she was a lone blader with no past and probably no future. Philippe's hand came out to grasp her shoulder and as a reflex, Sam flinched but she also raised her chin in defiance. Philippe's smile only broadened at her response. "Who are we expecting my liege?" Sam asked slowly.  
Philippe turned to look down at her as he dragged her into the room. "We are expecting guests in an hour. Be on your best behaviour and call my wife and myself by our given names. NOW go and make yourself presentable." He roughly pulled her further into the room and then flung her out the door. Sam still managed to land on her feet and scowled at the closed door. She had just managed to ascend one flight of stairs as Philippe's voice rang out once more, "Oh and Sam, you'd better get rid of that toy of yours or otherwise I will." Sam's back stiffened and her hand unconsciously went to her pocket. Mentally she promised Dyane that she never would. As soon as she entered her quarters, she was hastened away by two maids who took her to a different room.  
"My lord says you are to take residence in this room from now on." One of them said. The other nodded meekly in agreement and helped the first strip Sam of her garments. "HEY, what are you-?" Sam was sharply cut off by the maids pushing her into a portable bath that had been erected in her chamber. Then they began to scrub her down. "I can wash myself you know." Sam argued as another bucket of hot water was dumped over her head. Sam mumbled some unmentionable words under her breath as she gulped for air. Sam scowled in contempt and asked, "And what am I to wear? I have noting that 'his majesty' would approve of." As soon as the words were out of Sam's mouth, she wished them back as one of the maids scurried to the other end of the room, whilst the other rubbed her dry. The maid sorted through several shelves looking for something with her back turned to Sam and then the sixteen-year-old caught a flash of blue as the maid turned and hurried back. The dress was one of those that Sam was not particularly happy wearing. Ok, ok so truthfully she hated it. The blue dress was full of flares and ruffles and the cuffs were really short, the hem and just below the bust line were embroidered with a thin golden thread. "Oh yay," Sam muttered under her breath, whilst putting on some under garments. Unwillingly Sam allowed the dress to be pulled over her still wet hair and the maids quickly but efficiently hooked up all the skirts. The sixteen-year-old grimaced in disgust and found yet another fault with the dress. The neckline was very low cut and slipped off of each shoulder. Sam hid both her blade and her launcher in a hidden pocket and sat down with a sigh in front of a mirror. She actually felt like screaming. Her hair was dried and was being combed as Sam reached her limit. "I CAN'T wear this!" she moaned at her reflection.  
Suddenly a deep voice rang close to her ear and nearly made her jump, "Oh believe me Samantha you have no choice in the matter. You will wear the dress." Sam's eyes fell to her lap in disgust. What had happened to her fighting spirit? 'I take no prisoners. And I'll break his neck in a minute instead of his will.' She thought bitterly as her hair was wound around her head in an Elvin fashion, 'Stupid, evil and disgusting little-'  
"Rise and let me see you." Philippe demanded.  
"My lord." Sam almost hissed but luckily for her sake it came out in a monotone as she slowly rose, as she had been bidden, "Good now turn... raise your chin you're ruining the effect. Turn again. Very good. You are very close to perfection." Philippe said with a slight smile. Sam turned a very light shade of pink at the unaccustomed praise, but Philippe didn't seem to notice. Shifting her weight to the other foot she asked boldly, "Who is coming cousin?"  
Philippe ignored the question and circled her once more whilst draping a golden necklace around her neck. "That's better. Now downstairs to Francisca." Sam bit back a sharp response and stormed off towards the door muttering under her breath and stroking the pocket that held her hidden blade. She gracefully descended the stairs and entered the vast lounge room. Philippe's wife Francisca sat comfortably in a chair and Sam lent on a wall in the shadows, her eyes closed and her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Waiting...  
  
As two sixteen-year-old boys raced towards another's house, a loud, droning roar could be heard from one end of the street to the other. Inside that house a fifteen-year-old boy with light brown hair and round rimmed glasses, was pacing back and forth trying to get the sleeping boy on the bed to awaken.  
"Oh Tyson, there's a big pile of pancakes on the table and if you don't wake up, I'm going to eat them..." The Navy haired boy only turned over and hid his head under a pillow. "Sorry Chief but I don't think your so-called constructive negotiation is going to well. That was try 394 and you still failed." Came a cheerful voice from a nearby laptop. "Oh, I've tried everything Dizzi and still nothing seems to work." Suddenly the door opened behind the boy causing him to jump. "Hi ya Kenny." Came the voice of the always-cheerful Max. "Hey Kenny, morning Dizzi." Ray chimed in gleefully.  
"Good morning Boys," Dizzi managed to say before one of her piercing alarms went off. As the sound died away, it was replaced by a deep rumbling that gradually came to a crescendo, which was more like an ear-deafening roar. As it finally receded Ray asked, "What was that?" Kenny turned around slowly as a smile flitted across his lips and said lightly "That was Tyson's snore." Both Max and Ray looked at each other in shock.  
"That sound came from Tyson?!?" They asked in unison. Kenny blushed slightly in embarrassment as he said "Yeah. According to my...err...our calculations he does that Ten minutes."  
Dizzi made a rude sound as he said 'my'. Max looked his watch and let out a strangled cry. "Kai is going to kill him!" he said in a high pitch but suddenly he got an idea. "I know how to wake him up."  
"Better be Good Max, the Chief's tried everything." Dizzi piped up after resetting her alarm. Max smiled evilly in response. "Everything but brutal force," he responded slowly as he positioned his foot under Tyson's limp body. With a grunt, Max gathered all his strength and lifted. Immediately, Tyson was flung to the end of his bed and with a dull thud his head connected with the headboard. Groaning in pain, Tyson sat up and rubbed his head. "Ohhhh, What time is it?" Tyson asked groggily. "Never mind that Tyson," Ray said conversationally but as was his nature he hated to drag things out so he continued, "Kai expects to see us in... oh say...five minutes." Tyson paled and before you could say 'Dragoon' Tyson was running around his room screaming "Why didn't you wake me earlier?!?"  
"Oh, we tried," Kenny said matter-of-factly, "It's just you didn't want to wake up, even with all our best efforts." Ray, Max and Kenny all started laughing at Tyson's dumbfounded expression. They were still laughing two minutes later as they headed out the fount door awaiting Tyson's doom.  
  
Kai was bored. Seriously bored. He had trained earlier when Tyson was probably still in bed. He opened his eyes and looked around. The rest of his team was due to be here any minute now but knowing Tyson, he would probably be kept waiting for...an hour or two...or three... his thoughts were interrupted by a jubilant cry. His head turned and he saw followed by the rest of the BladeBreakers. Kai looked at his watch and was surprised to see that they were early...by a minute. "So you finally managed to get Tyson up and out of bed." Kai sneered in a way of greeting.  
"Yeah." Max said cheerily rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Tyson looked around and was shocked to see hardly anyone was left blading. "Hey Maxi, it would seem we have the place to ourselves huh?" Max looked around too and raised a blond eyebrow in question. "Yeah Ty, must have heard we were coming and fled back home to their parents." He joked. Kai shook his head in response and decided to tell them what really happened.  
"Sorry to disappoint you but your theory is wrong. I beat most of them about half an hour ago. Come on we didn't come here for chitchat. Let's get some training done...before we meet Mr. Dickenson at the Airport." Almost immediately Tyson began whining. After an empty promise that Tyson would be able to have all he wanted to eat for lunch, they finally managed to start training. Four hours later Kai glanced at his watch and muttered some unrepeatable words under his breath before running at top speed for the airport. Max looked up from where he was battling Ray and saw the mysterious team captain quickly disappearing. He looked at his watch and yelped in surprise. "We are so close to being late!" he cried in despair. They all began to run as fast as they could to the airport. "I thought you had forgotten our flight." Came a familiar voice as the rest of the team finally stumbled into the terminal. "NAH, Mr. D, you know Kai wouldn't let us," Tyson said breathing heavily and sending a sideways glance at his team-mate. Kai ignored him and briskly headed towards the gate. "The plane to Hong Kong leaves in two minutes passengers please make your way to the gate." Came a loud voice over the loud speaker. "Let's go." Ray said following his team leader.  
The flight over was uneventful and Tyson managed to stay awake for most of the flight. Kai had a sudden premonition that whatever was going to happen in Hong Kong was going to change his life forever. His hand glided down and rested on his pocket. He could clearly feel his blade beneath and it seemed to warm slightly at his touch. Kai was a very impatient person and so looked at his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. It now read 7:23. They would land in seven minutes. Kai let his gaze roam and he saw Tyson dozing in his chair and drooling all over the place, a slightly green Kenny talking to his bit beast- the turbulence had obviously gotten to him. Both Max and Mr Dickenson were talking, and Ray was sitting next to him reading. 7:26. The seatbelt sign was flashing and so with a sigh a disgusted Kai got up and pulled Tyson into a sitting position...he was still sleeping...buckled the seatbelt and pulled it tight. Tyson's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. Kai sat back down, put his own belt on folded his arms, and closed his eyes.  
Tyson loosened the belt a little and saw the reason why he had been so rudely awakened. "That was brave." Ray muttered leaning close to Kai so that he could be heard over his team-mates yelling of 'we're here...we're here...' Kai only smiled slightly and listened to the captains' voice. "This is your captain speaking. We shall be landing in Hong Kong shortly. Thank you for flying KLM..." Kenny's face regained some of its colour at the announcement. They landed and got off the plane at 7:30 exactly and went to a hotel called 'Adonia's listener.' "Funny name for a hotel," Max remarked.  
"Most places here are named after someone. This hotel happens to be named after Adonia's listener who ever they may be." Kenny said typing madly onto his laptop  
"Let's get inside, we have a meeting in...an hour. Wear your best boys and don't be late." Mr. Dickenson exclaimed and walked up to the counter. After several quick words and a worried glance at the boys he returned and handed one key to Kai and the other key to Ray. "These rooms are the only ones available so, Ray you'll be sharing with Tyson, Max and Kenny...And Kai you'll be sharing with me." Kai and Ray both nodded and the blade breakers headed up the stairs. Half an hour later a moaning, groaning and thrashing Tyson was flung into the lobby. He had been forced from the room before he could call room service. "Calm down Tyson we do have a meeting soon and our ride is awaiting." Mr. D came to the rescue. Tyson smoothed his shirt and tried to calm which is a tough task for someone like Tyson...anyway...Kai was the only one who had actually decided to get changed. He now wore pure black baggy pants as well as his normal black top with red cut offs. His white scarf fluttered in the slight breeze and he had exchanged his red arm guards for red wristbands. The rain had lessened slightly as they got into the awaiting Limo and the trip to the great white house on the top of the hill was traversed in relative silence. Tyson couldn't stay serious for long. He and Max began singing. It was out of tune and out of whack and Ray had to clamp his hands firmly over his ears. If it were daylight they would have seen the vast garden that was their new team-mates pride and joy... but they didn't and all to soon Mr. Dickenson was knocking at the front door.  
  
"Here Samantha put theses on," Francisca murmured. Sam opened her eyes and looked disgustedly at the wristbands that Francisca held in her hands. Sam's gaze rose to meet Francisca's eyes and noticed the flushed face. "What are they?" Sam asked sharply. Francisca's eyes closed momentarily and then reopened. "They are communicators. They also have the family crest on them. Look I wear them too!" she said in her usual soft manner. Sam sighed in resolution and held out her hand. "Fine I'll do as you wish. By the way, my name is Sam. Not Samantha." Francisca imperiously dropped the two wristbands into Sam's out-held hand and walked back to her chair. Sam clasped the wristbands to her wrists and settled back into the shadows. The clock stuck 8:30 and a loud door knock punctuated the sound. Sam heard Philippe's loud voice and it accompanied a voice that belonged to an older man who's voice seemed vaguely familiar. She was still trying to work it out as the voices grew louder. Finally Sam could decipher words, "...and Ray of the BladeBreakers. We're honoured to be your guests." Sam frowned. BladeBreakers. The word seemed familiar but where had she heard it? That's when reality hit. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny. They were the team her father had told her about. And the voice belonged to a BBA employee Mr. Dickenson. Sam smiled slightly but didn't bother to come out of the shadows. Philippe's expression became a frown as he looked around. "Where's Sam, Francisca?" he asked. Sam slowly came forth from the shadows in response and said, "I am here Philippe." All eyes turned to Sam as she looked around and greeted her onlookers of whom one she vaguely knew. "Good evening Mr. Dickenson," she said with a nod in his direction, "BladeBreakers." Tyson immediately got up and said, "The names Tyson. The blonde boy with blue eyes, Green and white shirt and Orange overalls is Max. The boy next to him with the red yin yang headband, black hair, white and gold uniform with blue pants and yellowish brown eyes is Ray and the guy with the laptop, brown hair and glasses, his name is Kenny." He took a deep breath about to continue but Sam had turned away after nodding to each of the boys in turn and allowed her gaze to rest on the final teen in the room that had not yet been introduced officially. A memory from long ago was suddenly reawakened in her mind. A memory of when Sam was a little girl and then another from roughly two years ago and her final tournament in Moscow, Russia. "K...Kai?" she whispered incredulously, paling at the sight of the older teen. She looked wide-eyed for an escape route but found none. Visibly the distressed teen gathered her scattered wits and met the eyes of her disapproving cousin. "Philippe, please, I beg of you, let me be excused!" she asked her voice an octave higher than it was wont to be. Philippe noticed and frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes. "No Samantha. You may not be excused, now sit down." He said coolly placing a hand on her bare shoulder and pushing her roughly into a spare chair before going over to one of the three couches and joining his wife. Thoughtfully he looked at Mr. Dickenson and asked "Why are you here Mr. D, why did you bring these young Men? Why must Samantha be present?" Sam scowled in Philippe's general direction but before she could comment in anyway there was a loud scream from the doorway, followed by the sound of breaking china. "What now?" Philippe groaned. Sam jumped to her feet; having seen the mouse that had so startled the maid, and whipped out her blade and launcher. Without another word to anyone she sent her blade spinning across the room. "Dyane, go and bring that mouse to me," Sam called. The black and purple blade immediately turned its attention to the mouse and after an ear-splitting sound erupted the blade seemed to pounce on the paralysed mouse. Sam held out her hand in a wordless command and the blade knocked the mouse at Sam who deftly caught the rodent. "Good girl," Sam murmured recalling her blade to her open palm. Avoiding everyone's eyes she slowly walked from the room with her head held high and an intense gaze following her every move.

Kai was impressed with all he saw and even more so by the man that met him at the door. "Good evening gentle men. On time I see, good, good. It's been a long time Mr. Dickenson." Stated the man with a strongly cultured voice. "Yes it has been a long time hasn't it Philippe?" Mr Dickenson replied, "Can we continue this discussion inside? It's a little chilly." Philippe stepped back smiling and studying the boys.  
He seemed particularly interested in Kai. "Of course, come in," he said. As the walked towards the living room, Mr Dickenson spoke up. "This is Kenny, Kai, Max, Tyson and Ray of the BladeBreakers. We are honoured to be your guests." Kai's gaze wondered, but something diverted his attention, or maybe it was someone, in the darkness of the wall between the fireplace and the bookshelf. The man Mr. Dickenson called Philippe turned and talked to the women who seemed to be his wife. "Where is Samantha, Francisca?" The dark figure that Kai had seen came forward and it was unmistakably someone of the weaker gender. As Kai studied her, she seemed to sense his gaze and turned to look at him. She paled visibly and whispered something. Then she blades unlike any guy or girl he'd ever encountered and then she simply walks away. Philippe seemed more than a little annoyed at Sam's actions. "Why are you here?" Philippe snapped. Mr Dickenson looked him square in the eye as he slowly replied. "Because of Sam and her skills as a -"  
"Don't even say that word," Philippe hissed.  
"But that is why we're here. The upcoming tournament will be held in England and -"  
"Sam's not going," Philippe said through clenched teeth. Kai stood and walked towards the door, hoping Philippe would get his way but knowing otherwise. "That is not your decision to make." Kai said stonily, even though he still silently agreed with Philippe. "Where are you going Kai?" Ray asked. "To get the last... member... of our team," Kai stated blandly, walking out the door. "Well I never," said Max.  
Tyson grinned and said, "Bit battles. A new team-mate, and another championship that the Bladebreakers have got to enter and we will win."  
Ray shook his head and said: "Only if that Sam does decides to join us. And she better, like it or not" __  
  
Kai knew that this trip would change his life forever. But he had a weird feeling that he and that girl had met before. But where? And why? He wondered where he would find his last so-called 'team-mate' but didn't have to wonder for long. He heard the girl's loud attention demanding voice and followed it to a room where the door was slightly ajar. He entered in his usual way... without bothering to knock, hoping for some answers from the amateur blader inside... 


	2. The truth comes out

**CHAPTER 2: -The truth comes out**

Sam swore softly under her breath. Her emotions were too close to the surface and she half forgotten most of them. Kai was not going to interfere with her life again. She had sworn to that. Sam got changed into some long black pants that sat snugly on her hips, a red blouse with golden buttons on the left shoulder and a blue Elvin shirt over the top of that. She had her hair tied up as tightly as possible in a ponytail, but several stray strands still managed to escape. Sam packed a backpack full with clothes and beyblading gear and hoisted it over one shoulder. As she looked down she noticed that she hadn't taken off the necklace or the wristbands. Quickly she disposed of the chain, but the wristbands wouldn't budge. She tried everything to get them off and at last after failing to get the wristbands off with a knife, which ended up spinning across the room, smashing a vase and ripping a giant gash in the curtains, she gave up and looked at the damage she had caused. "I so shouldn't have... hey _I_ didn't do anything wrong. It was Fran who gave me the stupid bands and all _I_ wanted to do was get the stupid things off." Suddenly a meek voice cut into Sam's plaintive whining.

"What are you doing miss? What is wrong?" Sam spun on her heel and glared holes into the maid.

"_I'm_ leaving this house und zwa now." Sam said pointedly. The maid looked shocked, and her face quickly drained of colour as stammered,

"B...but... you can't! ... The master won't allow it...you can't-"

"I am sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can not do. His _majesty_ will not be informed until after the event. Now kindly GET OUT." Sam demanded coldly her voice bordering on yelling and sounding uncannily like Philippe's. The maid retreated hastily in fear of the resemblance she saw between to two cousins, and accidentally left the door slightly ajar. "Can't do this and can't do that. You're under my roof now young one and in my presence you will become a young lady. Don't you dare put a toe out of line!" Sam mimicked Philippe's earlier words to her but her own were dripping with sarcasm. "Oh how I wish I could strangle him!"

"Who are you talking to girl?" Come a deep voice from the doorway that Sam instantly recognised. She paled slightly as she spun on her heel but faced the intruder boldly.

"I'm talking to no-one you should need to worry about Kai Hiwatari." Kai's eyebrow rose in annoyance and amusement and slowly he responded,

"So you know my name, how I wonder... and who are you?"

"How? Never you mind. Who? I'm known as Samantha Hanara, but those who are friends, allies or _lovers_ call me Sam." Sam smiled slightly as she emphasised 'lovers' and hitched the bag back onto her shoulder. Kai frowned and strode in as if he owned the place while Sam watched in mock horror. He was but three steps away from her when he finally stopped.

"You seem familiar..." Kai murmured Sam sighed dramatically and sat down on a nearby chair. With a languid hand movement she motioned for Kai to do the same. As he slowly sat down Sam said something that made him curious.

"I was familiar...to you anyway." Kai crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes.

"I don't remember you." Sam reddened slightly as her thoughts ran wild. She had befriended him once upon a time, and as far as she could tell he had enjoyed the time they had spent together... But then he went to that appalling training camp in Russia known as Biovolt, and later Sam too had been forced to follow him. For some reason, he had disappeared and She had assumed he had either died or forgotten about her promise as well as her. The latter was most obviously the case and she had grown bitter. Her passions became based on beyblading and in time she had become the top Female blader in the world. All of this occurring but weeks after her mothers death and her father's estrangement. 5 years of training in Biovolt and she was allowed in the real world, and with her came her loyal bitbeast. So now Kai was back, but for how long? And more importantly why?

"Before my mother... passed away... we lived in one of our many homes, a peaceful home that now belongs to that wicked cousin of mine who deems he can have... anyway, it had a beautiful garden that was my mother's pride and joy and has passed on into mine. Your _grandfather _and my_ father _were good friends, better than most, and because of their friendship and strong beyblading techniques, and since your grandfather visited so often, he brought you sometimes as well. Because of that, you and I met at least three times a week to train and play. Then when you were nine and I was eight years of age my father didn't agree with Voltaire that I should be taken in to his Abbey for training. I never saw you again. Then a year later my mother...passed away, and my father sent me away." Sam revealed with little emotion and a closed expression. Kai's expression gave nothing away as his eyes narrowed and searched her face.

"Why," he asked slowly, "do I get the distinct impression that you're _not_ telling me something?" 'Deep breaths Sam, be calm..._BECAUSE **I'M NOT!**_'' She thought bitterly anger flaring in her eyes at being caught out so easily.

"I could ask you the same question," she growled. Growing impatient and aggravated, Kai narrowed his eyes further and raised an eyebrow in growing annoyance.

"You're to... join... the BladeBreakers." Kai sneered. Sam looked at him in shock, her composure slipping. A team? She was to do the one thing she swore she would never... Voltaire had to have an evil yet compelling hand in this again. And like the fool she was, she would have to submit to his will...again.

"I... I'm sorry but I can't. Thanks for the offer though." Sam stammered but her voice sounding determined and cocky all at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't I tell you? You don't have a choice, you will be joining us, like it or not." Kai said in a cool manner, but not liking the prospect of her joining one little iota.

"One," Sam hissed at him, "I will not be ordered around by some low life. Two," she continued before the infuriated Kai could say anything else, "I am a _lone_ blader by choice and three Philippe and his hatred stands in my way. He hates me as much as you do if not more and despises the so-called 'spinning top game' even more. He won't be happy... Whoa... wait one moment." Sam slapped her forehead as reality hit. "It gets me out of this Damn house, away from that blasted cousin of mine! Where do I sign and when do we leave?" Sam jumped up from where she was sitting and furiously started pacing the carpet.

"You don't need to sign and you're right. Philippe isn't happy." Kai too rose as he said this and followed the girl as she made her way to the stairs.

"I don't care what he says. It's my life and he has no say in the matter. You coming Blue boy?" She heard him mumble something under his breath, but what she couldn't decipher and then the wind seemed to whisper 'that's my girl.' Soon she'd be able to communicate with Adonia... her beloved mother. Sam flew down the stairs like an eagle in free fall, but when she reached the doorway she hesitated and drew back to the shadows to wait for the right time. Kai noticed her right away and walked up beside her, his arm accidentally brushing up against hers. Sam felt the warmth coming from him as spirals of some emotion she couldn't identify spun throughout her frame. She forced her mind away from the warmth and tried to think of something...anything else. She was not going to give in to weakness. "

What is with the injury on your stomach?" Kai asked breaking the silence. Sam fingered the injury and flinched as if Kai's hand had reached out to her instead of his voice.

"Well because I refused to comply with my cousins orders, he... well... he got annoyed and so I was punished." Sam finished lamely.

"Uh huh and what is this Philippe guy to you?" Kai asked curiosity getting the upper hand over his better sense. Sam scowled in response and narrowed her eyes in a death glare she had picked up somewhere as she glanced at Kai.

"HE happens to be my so-called cousin. You know the one who reprimanded me." Sam hissed. Boldly strode into the lounge room where the rest of the BladeBreakers awaited them. Kai shook his head at her childish reaction and lent in a leisurely fashion against the doorway. "Cousin." Sam boldly stated crossing her arms.

Philippe turned in a flurry of silk and glared at Sam as she strode towards him in a cocky manner.

"You!" he yelled, "are not going anywhere!" Sam sneered at Philippe and began circling him like a predator does before devouring its prey.

"So what the Blue boy said is true..."

"You are NOT going" Philippe hissed

"That is not your decision to make," Sam hissed as dark lilac aurora surrounded the teen that grew darker and darker with her rage until it bordered on black, "I too am a human being with wants and feelings, my own demands and desires. You can not simply order me around." Philippe paled visibly and he lightly began fingering his whip. Never before had he been so ruthlessly disobeyed as by this insignificant girl and what was that on her wrists?

"You are not going girl and my word is final. Argue again and you will be punished." Sam laughed deep in her throat as she saw she had managed to embarrass and annoy her cousin.

"Your threats are useless against me _dear_ cousin. I could care less if you used your weapon on me again." Sam stated boldly in a clear, firm voice. That is when Philippe reached the limitation of his temper and snapped.

"Your Mother is dead because-" he began but was quickly cut off in mid sentence by a deadly furious Sam.

"Don't you **dare** mention **my** mother nor her death to **me** Philippe. She would **_never_** have treated me the way you do." She said in a low cold voice that sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room. Her anger began to draw an even greater force from the depths of time.

"Yeah? Well she-" Philippe was cut off once again from the enraged girl. Her voice almost thunderous as she yelled at her cousin Sam said,

"She was thrice the person you'll ever be! Go to hell Philippe, and who knows maybe I'll meet you there." Sam's Blade spun protectively in front of her as a single tear slowly made a wet trail down her cheek. Abruptly Sam turned and walked towards the open window bag on back. As she looked out at the night Sam grew calmer, sat on the windowsill and whispered, "Come Dyane, Adonia is waiting." The blade flew back to Sam's outstretched hand and was the securely clipped to her belt. Sam judged the length to the roof and jumped grabbing hold of the Flagpole, which was slightly slippery due to the rain. She swung around several times gathering momentum and at the peak of one of the circles she let go and landed on the roof with a light thud. All else was irrelevant to her.

------------

As Sam jumped out the window, the room was covered in a shocked silence. "Something tells me this was the first time Sam's ever done that." Tyson whispered to Max.

"Why are you whispering?" Max whispered back. They both grinned sheepishly at each other. Francisca looked ready to faint as her husband drew nearer to her and talked in low tones before slapping her. In the meantime Ray talked to Kenny about Sam's stats, Mr. Dickenson was trying to calm a murderous looking Philippe to almost no effect, and Kai stood in a shadowy corner watching the unfolding scene. It didn't look like anyone was going to go after that wild girl and apprehend her, so he'd have to. With a sigh he turned and briskly ascended the stairs, followed a long corridor and ascended another flight of stairs that led to a doorway that was locked from the inside. Kai fingered the wall and found a loose brick containing a key that fit into the lock. If this girl was needed to win theses so called Bit battles, then she wasn't about to get off easy. Kai's only worry was whether or not she was worthy enough. The door swung open as the key turned and Kai stepped out into the wind and... hey what had happened to the rain? He closed the door and began to walk forward.

------------

Sam cradled her bag close as the rain fell around her but never on her. The time was right. Adonia was here... Sam dropped her bag and lifted her arms until they were level with her shoulders. She stood at her full 5'8" height and tilted her head slightly so it faced the sky. That's when she took a deep breath and called out on word "ADONIA!"

The heavens seemed to shake with her call and lightning brightened the sky causing Sam's eyes to gleam as it hit the roof, the heat coming off it caressing her cheek. As the brightness dimmed Sam blinked her eyes to regain some of her sight. The clouds parted and a shining white-blue light came down from the heavens. In this light stood a figure that she instantly recognised. "Mother," Sam breathed, lowering her arms. Adonia smiled at her daughter. She spoke but one word and it instantly brought tears to Sam's eyes.

"Princess."

"You're here... at last." Sam said trying to control her weeping but with little effect.

"I'm always with you but you can only see me during the worst thunderstorms." Adonia said embracing her daughter.

"But why only during the worst thunderstorms?" Sam asked hugging her back before letting go and drying her eyes.

"Because my darling that has always been our way plus tonight your anger drew me. What has that cousin of yours done now?" Sam's eyes glinted slightly as her anger peaked again so she took a deep breath and slowly responded,

"Kai is back and he brought his team. One of those members I already knew from here in Hong Kong. They have invited me to join they're team. But Philippe has his mind set on a different path for me and so refused point blank to let me go and so an animated discussion took place and here I am." Adonia's face sharpened and through clenched teeth she hissed,

"The next time Philippe goes out during a storm he will not return home safely." Then in a lighter tone she asked, "You haven't forgotten your motto have you?" Sam grinned and broadened her stance in a fierce pride that would never be seen or heard of again.

"My motto? I live and breathe it," she stated before calling out in a loud voice, "Take No Prisoners, Break Their Will!" a soft smile returned to Adonia's face as her daughter sat down.

"I am proud of you my darling but for now I must go," she spoke almost sadly, "the next time we meet shall be our last reunion." Sam stood abruptly.

"No," she whispered horrified but quickly schooled her expression and said, "I am Adonia's Listener and so I must abide by your decision..."

"Good girl." Adonia said retreating to the clouds but before she was completely gone Sam let go of propriety cried out

"I love you Mum!" Adonia turned and smiled broadly as she retreated to the clouds.

"Yes, almost as much as you once loved a young man named Kai."

"MUM!" Sam cried out but the light had become one with darkness and Sam's red face was cooled by the sudden downpour "You're wrong mum, I loved you at least ten times more." Sam said smiling softly before getting the sudden premonition that she was being watched. Maybe even by the one whom she feared would bring back hated memories.

------------

Kai climbed further onto the roof and was very surprised that he wasn't completely saturated by now. It was after all the middle of a raging storm, with lightning flashing above his head; He looked down on the scene below him and saw a semi-translucent person talking to the girl. It seemed so familiar but he couldn't place his finger on why. A bolt of lightning caressed his face as a strong charge ran through the air. Kai was surprised that Sam hadn't taken refuge indoors by now.

A sharp pain ran from his temple and he closed his eyes to eliminate the pain but during this time he began to have a long forgotten memory that should not have been, about his long lost childhood. It would seem that he was right about Sam being a key to his past but was it a good thing or a bad one. And there was a bigger question of did he really need to know...

-Flashback-

Kai could see an eight-year-old girl talking to her mother. He tried to get better look but couldn't make out the finer details of their faces. The girl wore a black top with red out lining the collar and cuffs that almost clung to her upper body, blue jeans that had a slight rip on one knee and brown boots. She seemed rather prim and proper for an eight year old but her childish voice could clearly be heard, "...but mother, I don't quite-"

"I know that you don't understand my darling but with time you will. These feelings of yours will not go away overnight they may even remain forever. But don't worry for now all you need to care about is the fact that YOU are Adonia's listener, my listener and later everything will be clear." Suddenly the little girls eyes began to sparkle with a hidden light. Kai turned his head and saw a young boy approaching the mother and her child. He seemed to be about nine years old and wore baggy blue pants, a black tank top, black, red and silver boots and red wristbands. Kai recognised the face instantly as he saw it everyday in the mirror. It was a younger version of him. Kai crept forward not knowing if they could see him or not.

"Hey mum, I have a new motto that I received from Volt- I mean Mr. Hiwatari. Its 'Take no prisoners, break their will!'" Adonia smiled at the joy on her daughters face.

"See my darling maybe you will understand quicker than you think." Adonia rose and walked inside so the two children were alone.

"Hey Sam" Kai heard his younger self-say.

"Hi Kai," The girl responded softly. Not wanting to miss anything, Kai dared to crawl closer so he was but a hand span away.

"Want to battle?" young Kai asked innocently, but the girl he had spoken to called Sam seemed uninterested.

"Not today. Dyane is tired and you'll only beat me with Dranzer anyway." Little Kai smiled at her words and tried to persuade her anyway.

"Come on Sam, you nearly beat me last time..." Sam scowled as her temper flared and set the record strait.

"It was a draw last time and I was so drained of energy that I was left unconscious for three days afterwards." Sam bared her little fangs at him indicating her anger.

"Calm down Sam," little Kai said stepping towards the young girl.

"No, I don't think I will!" she hissed launching herself at him and knocking him to the ground. They wrestled for a time before little Kai got the upper hand and pinned the struggling girl to the ground. "Get Off!"

"Do you give up?" he panted in answer to her demand.

"NEVER!" she responded in the same way.

"Fine," Kai growled as he slowly lowered his head. In sudden panic because Kai had never done this before Sam began to thrash around.

"Kai get off her." A deep voice demanded. As little Kai was distracted, the young girl flipped her playmate onto his back and stood up.

"I win," she stated and turned to great the elderly gentleman. "Good Afternoon Mr. Hiwatari."

"Well done girl. You managed to beat an older and more experienced wrestler at his own game and you seem to live up to your motto as well, but your _'dear'_ father doesn't want you to join us at Biovolt so now we must go." Voltaire yanked the younger version of his grandson to his feet by the ear and then walked off ordering little Kai to follow. Sam launched herself into her friends' arms and kissed him quickly.

"Remember I will be waiting for you," she whispered as the young boy was forced to draw away. But before he did leave he whispered some final parting words,

"I'll remember you always. Our love will go on."

- End of flashback-

Kai opened his eyes once more and shook his head. It was a different Sam, it just had to be, but then her voice cried out the motto he had forgotten she possessed. "Take No Prisoners, Break Their Will!" Kai's eyes widened in recognition and horror.

"No," he breathed, "It must be another Sam." He saw tears slowly spill down one of Sam's cheeks and he felt a twinge deep within his heart that for some reason he couldn't just ignore.

"I love you Mum." He heard her cry and his gaze quickly rose until it locked with Adonia's. She smiled and said,

"Yes, almost as much as you once loved a young man named Kai." Then deep in his mind he heard Adonia's voice saying 'Look after her this time, she has gone through enough pain and sorrow.' Kai raised two fingers to show he had heard her and mentally whispered,

"Maybe you're right. She does need someone to look out for her." His dark gaze sank until he was watching Sam, neither of them noticing that Adonia no longer held off the rain. That settled it. She was the Sam from his past after all, and his mind further verified this as the girl down below vehemently swiped at her tears. Slowly Sam's gaze rose until it locked with his. Both teens now dripping wet, as Sam glared defiantly at him.

"How much did you see?" Sam asked softly, but her tone deadly serious.

"Enough to know that you are not telling me the whole truth," Kai answered, "You're not the Sam I remember. Sam dropped her gaze and shrugged.

"I am no longer carefree, I am no longer as happy as I once was. I am no longer a child. I guess that Biovolt and my mothers death changed me." She said non-chantilly. In an astounded voice Kai responded,

"You were at Biovolt? You a girl...?" Sam's expression instantly changed to that of Hate.

"Yes," she hissed, "and I am meant to be there now, to be trained and punished for my early departure. But I feel that I have earned my freedom from that living hell who stole 5 years of my life."

Kai was almost curious as to why Sam was taken. "And what happened?" he asked. Sam's eyes flared as she bared her fangs, and she spat out

"I conveniently forgot to catch my train back 'home'. But at least I got something out of being with Voltaire." Kai insides twisted as she said this but he hid his emotions and berated himself for weakening. "When's our flight? I'll meet you at the airport then." Sam said finally after a long pause. Kai shook his head.

"Um, no. You're coming with us when we leave tonight. You have given me sufficient reason not to trust you." He hissed grasping her arm with his bruising strength. Sam was so shock by the depth of his hatred that she didn't even comment when he dragged her back inside. But that did not mean she would make it easy for him.

5


	3. England here we come

**Chapter 3:- England here we come!**

"So Samantha's supposedly going to England to battle in these..."

"Bit Battles." Mr. Dickenson supplied

"Yes, These Bit Battles. She hasn't bladed in over a year, so what makes you think she is still in form?" Philippe spat out in disgust

"Because sir, her perfection in blading that we saw but moments ago proves to us that she is in 'form' Plus Dizzi has tried to scope things out." Kenny said in a matter of fact tone. This only caused Philippe to glare at him across the room.

"Keep your mouth shut boy," he hissed but for some reason he paled and continued, "Adonia has been reunited with her listener." Tyson immediately grew suspicious and in his strait out manner he asked,

"How do you know that and who the hell is Adonia?"

"Think before you speak boy. Adonia was Sam's mother and I know because of the simple fact that the rain is falling _around _us and there's another hole in my roof." Philippe mocked Tyson before Ray cut in

"Isn't Sam's mother dead?" he asked cautiously

"Aren't you a clever one? Yes Adonia is dead but she somehow manages to come back to Sam in the middle of the worst thunderstorms. Today however I believe it has something to do with the amount of anger Sam felt in that lithe body of hers," Philippe said almost distractedly and clapped his hands twice. A maid immediately scurried in and meekly said,

"You called for me my lord?"

"Yes. Take Francisca up to our room and make sure she does not leave ere I come. Oh and ask the butler to bring in some sandwiches for our guests. We must be hospitable." Philippe said showing yet another side to his personality. The maid bobbed and took her leave, taking Francisca by the arm. Max glanced at his watch and muttered,

"Where _is_ Kai?"

"Probably out looking for the most minor faults," Tyson muttered under his breath, before being jabbed in the ribs by Kenny.

"Actually Max, Dranzer and the bit Sam calls Dyane are heading this way..." Dizzi's voice rang out only to be greeted by Kai's intimidating voice. "Thanks for ruining our entry," he said in a mocking manner as he entered, drenched and dragging a rather wet and frustrated Sam in his Wake. She looked as murderous as Philippe had but moments ago. On their heels came the butler with the requested sandwiches. Immediately Tyson took several and began devouring them.

"Let me Go!" Sam demanded her voice dangerously low.

"All you have to do is co-operate and yield to my demands." Kai answered grimly. All eyes were on the two teens, and Philippe smirked as he watched on.

"What's going on?" Max asked softly, eyebrows raised in curiosity and amusement.

"Tell them," Kai prompted his voice dangerously low

"Fine," Sam snapped, "a little over six years ago, I was taken in by the best beyblading training camp that Russia had to offer..."

"Biovolt!" Tyson yelled

"Shut up and let me continue," Sam hissed casting a sideways glare at Kai who tightened his grip in response. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was taken in to train and learn how to become the worlds greatest warrior. I had a bitbeast then at my disposal but no one but my closest friends knew I possessed. After going through the ranks quickly by feeding off my weaker emotions all I felt was a strong passion for blading and a deep-rooted hatred. I was then promised a bitbeast with powers beyond those others perceived. I was told it had belonged to the owners' grandson who had joined up with a weak little team known as the BladeBreakers. He had left the training facilities several years earlier like only a fool would. Five years had passed quickly though to some it may have seemed an eternity and I was the one worthy enough to be allowed to re-enter the world. I was to battle in the world tournament, singles division, and all the while watch out for_ someone _so that should family honour be at stake I cause a ruckus and bale him out. Family honour was fine and I became the world's best female blader. After all the excitement I was ordered 'home' and so I caught a flight to Hong Kong and was conveniently found by my cousin here. In the end I did end up with the promised Blade and bitpiece and since I received it I have been training in secret. There. Now you know a little of how my life has been. Can I go now?" This last question was spat hatefully at Kai. In response he tightened his grip again.

"No." He hissed. Sam began to struggle once more. She tried to pry his fingers from her arm causing Kai to smirk at her futile efforts. She pulled hard against him but that too got her nowhere. Finally the pain in her arm began to infuriate her and in a final act of rage she whirled around and barely managed to throw Kai over her shoulder. However this did not have the desired effect as Kai managed to land on his feet still smirking. He had to admit the girl had some spunk but she would never manage to get the upper hand over him. He was a Hiwatari after all. As the deep anger flared in her she punched the nearby wall, causing debris to fly in all directions and Philippe's amused expression to take a turn for the worse.

Kenny, Tyson, Max and Ray had their mouths open and in Tyson's case he had a half chewed sandwich on display. He gulped it down before unthinkingly commenting "Uh-Oh. Something tells me that Sam's a little mad..."

"A little?" Dizzi asked sarcastically. Philippe on the other hand was in the midst of having what looked like an epileptic fit.

"Samantha Hanara what have I told you about your temper?" He asked sweetly. Sam turned her intense glare onto her cousin.

"My temper Cousin? Oh right that. I assumed you didn't want to be accused of being a hypocrite as well as all the other dark marks already against your name. Oh and before I forget," Sam said almost as sweetly as him however at this point she began to yell at him, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN PHILIPPE!" then she spun on her heel and half dragged Kai out of the room. Mr. Dickenson sighed at the unfolding drama.

"It would seem that we have overstayed our welcome." He said. Philippe was only too quick to agree with him. "Yes. You have so take the brat and get out of my sight." He growled trying to regain some composure but failing miserably. Tyson grabbed all the sandwiches that he could carry and bolted off toward the door. Max grinned sheepishly and ran off after him. Ray and Kenny were slower to leave.

"If you do want any infor-"

"I'll contact the BBA." Philippe cut in sharply. Mr. Dickenson nodded at Philippe and began ushering the boys out. "Look after the squirt and good luck. You'll need it with her." Philippe said to the groups retreating backs.

------------

The tables had turned once again and an unwilling Sam had been forced into the car and finally released. She rubbed her arm vigorously trying to restore it's blood circulation. She scowled as the others clambered in and refused point blank to take part in any of their conversation. As they pulled up at the hotel Sam looked up at the sign. At first she paled and then she regained a little of her colour. Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and looked rather nervously at Sam. "And now we have a new dilemma." The boys quickly looked at each other slowly comprehending what Mr. Dickenson was going on about. Sam straightened her back and quickly walked inside.

"No actually we don't" She spat over her shoulder. As she strode into the hotel the clerk looked up and nearly fell from her chair.

"A...Adonia" she whispered. Sam grimaced.

"No, her daughter. Samantha Hanara." The manager quickly came on scene and spluttered

"We...your room will be ready shortly." Sam smiled slightly and nodded. As soon as he left the room her false smile fell from her lips.

"I thought there were no other rooms available." Max commented quietly.

"For commoners no but for lady Adonia and her family always." The clerk said stiffly. All eyes were on Sam again and a faint shade of pink coloured her cheeks.

"Ask Mr. Dickenson boys I'm not interested in explaining and I'm sure he knows a better version of the story than the one you would hear from me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth the manager came back and took her arm.

"This way my lady." He said. Sam groaned inwardly as she walked unwillingly beside the manager. The rest of the BladeBreakers quickly followed. ,"You're suite my lady." The manager spoke again. Sam looked around the royal suite and sighed. It was her mother who had made the public see them as nobles not her and she hated being treated this way. All of Hong Kong had mourned with them as they heard of Adonia's death, and they treated Sam with great care and sympathy. She had hated the attention then as much as she did now. Maybe she should have gone back to Voltaire as he had asked her to do on numerous occasions since she had left the place. But if she had then she might have never spoken to Kai again, even if she had forgotten more than half of her past. And she did not want to remember it now for a lot of pain had come with the joy. She walked into the room and dropped her bag on the bed. She turned to the manager and falsely smiled at him.

"Thank you Sierra." she murmured to him. He bowed slightly and retreated from the room.

"I call the bed." Ray stated immediately and fell back onto it. Max had something similar in mind and claimed the Television. Not wanting to be left out Tyson ran to the phone and lifted it but before he could say anything into the receiver Sam called from across the room,

"If you call room service it will come out of your pocket not mine."

"Awww." Tyson whined and replaced the receiver. Sam ignored his whining and walked to the window. The storm was still raging outside. She sighed knowing that even if she tried there would be no way for her to escape. She looked beside the bed and saw a mahogany chest of draws. Mahogany? All her mothers' furnishings had been made out of that. Maybe... saw made her way over to them and fished out a small key from her pocket. She tried it on the lock and sure enough it fit. Inside was a magnificently carved box. Without revealing any emotion Sam slid the box into her bag and relocked the draws.

"When is our flight?" she asked as blandly as possible. Kai shrugged and lent against a nearby wall Sam looked at the other boys.

"Dunno." Tyson said through a mouthful of sandwich; Max was asleep on the sofa and Kenny looked searchingly at his laptop.

"Eight-thirty tomorrow morning." Came a female voice from somewhere in the room. Sam looked around startled until her eyes finally rested on the laptop in suspicion.

"May I ask what that was?" Kenny looked up in response and said,

"That was Dizzi." Sam tilted her head sideways trying to remember all she knew about the BladeBreakers.

"Your BitBeast?" She asked slowly, "Oh right wasn't she the one who was transferred from your blade to your laptop during a power surge?" Kenny just beamed in response.

"How is it you know so much about us and yet we know so little about you?" Ray asked from where he lay. Sam just shrugged in response before saying quietly

"I make it my job to know. Ok that's it I've had enough of this. Tis time I become a gypsy."

"What?" Tyson asked a blank look on his face Sam sighed knowing she would always have to explain herself to him.

"Gypsies, Tyson, enjoy games of fun trickery and thievery. I happen to be swapping rooms with you. You'll have more room to move in here." Tyson let out a silent oh as Sam headed towards the door. Kai however stood in her way. Sam schooled her expression into a blank expression and turned to look at the other boys. "Good night Mr. Dickenson... BladeBreakers. See you at eight" She turned back to Kai and looked up into his maroon eyes. She felt a jolt of pure longing but suppressed it. "Please let me pass." She gritted out. Kai simply shook his head and grasped her wrist.

"I was going to retire anyway." He said tonelessly. Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously. She felt a deep resonating anger that he didn't trust her.

"You need not fear that I will desert your blasted team Hiwatari. I was brought up with more honour than that." She spat widening her stance slightly.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Kai said his own voice dangerously low, his meaning clear. Immediately Sam grew angry.

"I was a lone blader when I left Biovolt and I was treated like some animal." Sam hissed

"All you are, girl, is a liar. Nothing more than-" He was cut short be Sam's fist connecting with his jaw. He let go of her in shock. She hit like a man, more strength and anger than petty annoyance.

"Pardon me for disagreeing Hiwatari. But I believe that you are wrong." She gritted out and stormed out of the door. Tyson let out a low whistle.

"It would seem that Kai has met his match." He said in approval. Kai glared at him and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Believe me Tyson, no girl will ever be my equal. I will not tolerate defeat in the face of her." He sneered and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tyson looked at Ray.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked clueless. Ray just shook his head in disbelief as Max slowly sat up. Dizzi was the next to speak.

"I hope that he calms down before those two meet up again."

"So do I Dizzi, so too do I" Kenny commented shaking his head.

------------

It did her some good having hit Kai. Some of the anger that she had felt all day had drained from her. She was feeling rather proud of herself right up until the moment that she was yanked backwards and connected with solid chest. Angrily she looked up and noticed that he captor was none other than Kai. "Shouldn't you be babysitting your little team mates?" Sam asked scathingly.

"Yes, actually I am. But instead I decided I would baby-sit you." Kai said in a superior manner. Sam decided to respond in kind.

"Oh joy of joys. I get to be babysat by none other than the greatest failure of all." She said as seriously as possible. She felt Kai tighten his grip on her.

"Don't try my patience." He reprimanded her forcing them to walk on towards the room that was now to be hers.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sam said mockingly, looking at him in the eye, "I didn't know that you had any."

"For you I don't." Kai hissed his anger quickly flaring again.

"Good then let go of me." Sam nearly yelled but she knew that if she did then most of the residents would come to investigate. Kai grimaced

"No. I don't-"

"Trust me? Like Me? Hate the fact that I am now a part of your team?" Sam interrupted him smoothly but her deep anger was hinted at in her voice.

"How about all of the above?" Kai asked scathingly. Sam glared at him hatefully. To think that she had once loved him.

"I didn't ask to be put on your pathetic team. I was forced." They had now reached the room and so Kai wasted no time in tossing her inside. Before slamming the door and locking it.

Immediately Sam flung herself at the door, trying to force it to budge. She was not going to be treated like some slave. She suddenly felt a gust of wind behind her and her hair that had broken loose of its restraint blew around caressing her shoulders and neck. Sam breathed heavily as she move to the window, which was conveniently wide open. She smiled softly to herself and quickly opened her bag and reached for her blade and the box. Inside the box were a note, a silver key, a headband and an armband. She put on the head and armbands and swung outside onto the roof, grateful that the storm had briefly stopped. She watched as her door opened and emitted Kai who looked around carefully before storming out again. Soon the whole BladeBreaker team was milling about in her room. She watched them as they searched for her for a while, before swinging back into the room and laying on the bed. Her point had been proven so she lay down and waited for the others to return, a grim smile on her lips.

------------

Max slowly rubbed his eyes and looked around. He had heard Tyson arguing with Kai again and a door slamming caused him to awaken. Tyson had filled his mouth with Sandwiches again, and slowly asked, "Can you tell us more about Sam and how you met her Mr. Dickenson?" The elderly gentleman smiled and nodded. He thought for a while thinking of what he could disclose about Sam without her consent. The boys gathered around him, intrigued by the lure of learning about their female teammate. Finally Mr Dickenson shrugged and began from the beginning.

"I have known Sam and her family for generations but Sam herself I met when she was but three years old. Her parents bestowed a Beyblade upon her for her birthday. She seemed to have a natural knack for blading and learnt so very quickly. She was always wanting to learn more and her parents were very proud of her skills." As Mr. Dickenson spoke the door to their room silently opened and shut. Their shadowed guest went unnoticed.

"Sam has been beyblading for that long?" Max asked astounded. Mr Dickenson smiled kindly

"Let me continue and you'll learn a lot more. Sam's mother was interest in people and their welfare. She gave much of their wealth to those who needed it more than them. That is why Sam and her family received much reverence and also why the people down stairs reacted the way they did to seeing Sam. You see she is very much a noble. Not only by blood but also by her actions. For some reason or another, Sam was hurt very deeply by someone whom I do not know. And the almost royal dictation that is in her blood refuses to accept that and will not let her get to close to others. It was so much worse after her mother died, and she herself told you what happened after that. When I heard of these BitBattles I knew that Sam would be the right choice for your team. I am one hundred percent sure that our girl Sam will live up to your expectations and somehow, manage to top them." Silence reigned for a good five minutes before anyone said anything.

"What I don't get," Ray began slowly, "is why anyone would want to hurt her and apart from that why didn't she have a childhood alongside all of the training that she underwent."

"Most of us that want to win at all costs will forgo a childhood in sake of getting stronger and more talented. Sam obviously was the same. But most of us at least have a sense of loyalty too." Kai said stepping further into the room.

"Kai, I thought that you were retiring." Mr. Dickenson stated softly. Kai turned and looked at him.

"Yeah well I was but there was a change in plans when Sam managed to disappear."

"Disappear?" everyone in the room echoed? Tyson bolted towards their old room, the rest of the BladeBreakers close behind. He flung open the door and saw that Kai was in fact right. She was gone.

"She's a BladeBreaker now. She can't get rid of us that easily!" Tyson claimed determination in his voice. They broke up into groups of two, or in Kenny's case three, and set off in search of their missing team member. They asked anyone they came across if they had seen her and the common answer was no. Some of the people they crossed had closed expressions and said nothing but as the boys ran on, they heard laughter behind them. Ten minutes later they assembled outside Sam's door

"I told you that she couldn't be trusted." Kai said grimly, his heart beating rapidly from running up and down the stairs.

"I hate to admit it but maybe Kai was right," Tyson moaned in defeat.

Mr. Dickenson looked at each of the gloomy faces. "Let us go inside. We'll only draw more unwanted attention if we stand out here." The boys each shuffled in eyes downcast. "You took your time." Came a female voice from within the shadows,

"I've had time to get changed and call room service." Max's head jerked up and Tyson ran to embrace Sam who had not deserted them after all. "Whoa, steady on." Sam said trying to keep her balance. She widened her stance and peeled off a clinging Tyson. "Thanks for not killing me, "She murmured smiling slightly at the now embarrassed teen. Then she turned on Kai. "So I can't be trusted huh? Well I have proven my point, and here I am. Proving you were wrong. How does it feel?" She asked softly, instantly getting into a sour mood. Kai's was not much better.

"Where were you?" He hissed storming over to her and roughly grabbing her arm. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Geez, get over the arm grabbing thing. I was just outside the window on the embankment." Kai's grip eased slightly and Sam immediately tried to pull away. As she did, his arm tightened once more.

"Listen Blue boy, I have more honour than you seem to realise." Kai's mouth set in a grim line as he responded.

"I don't care about your so-called honour. Girls are weak and they are liars. I will keep watch on you all night." Sam rubbed her eyes in a distracted manner. She knew in her heart that if that were the case then she would be in for a long night.

"Oh joy," she sneered, "Now I suggest the rest of you get some sleep as you are going to need it." She continued ignoring Kai's dark look. As the boys and Mr. Dickenson went off to their separate rooms Kai let go of her arm and strode to the window. He looked out and down before closing and locking it. Sam sighed and lay back down on her bed. Strangely enough she was enjoying this little escapade and couldn't wait to see her old friends in England again.

------------

Sam slept for about five hours before being awakened by some unknown source. All of her years in Biovolt had taken their toll causing her to sleep less and train more, even if she wasn't meant to be up. She sat up and slowly looked around the dark room. The moonlight was shining in through the window and Illuminated the only other teen in the room. Sam's gaze rested on Kai and she studied him in the moonlight. His eyes were closed and his arms jammed firmly across his chest. "You look almost innocent that way Hiwatari." Sam murmured to herself. Slowly she rose and walked over to the dresser. If she was going to be awake at this hour then she might as well do something worth her while. She started taking out her training costume, consisting of a black dress with purple strips where the sleeves ended on her shoulders, Black and purple knee high boots that had and emerald coloured stone wrapped on a purple stripe around her ankles, A purple headband, purple sashes that she tied around her wrists and her 'slave' armband. As she headed towards the bathroom, one of the floorboards creaked, and she flinched as she felt a tight grip on her arm. "Kai, for the fourth time, let me go."

"First tell me where you're headed." Kai demanded his voice slightly slurred from sleep. Sam's temper once again rose as she gritted out,

"To the bathroom. Now either let me go or I'll bite you."

"You'll what?" Kai asked suddenly awake.

"You heard me. Now make you're choice," Sam said baring her fangs slightly. Kai didn't trust the fiendish glint in her eyes and so let go. Sam immediately turned on her heel and stormed off to the bathroom, and shut the door. "I don't trust you so I'm not letting you out of my sight. Jeez Hiwatari you have changed." 'And strangely enough, I...' Sam shook her head to get rid of the thought. She turned on the cold water in the shower and gasped as she stepped into the constant spray. All other thoughts of Kai had fled from her mind, and so she turned off the water and quickly dried and dressed herself. She brushed her teeth and finally headed towards the door. Her thoughts on the up coming weeks and the ensuring battles, Sam opened the door and tripped over something belonging to one of the boys. Automatically, her hands shot out to try and stop her from falling. Immediately a pair of strong hands came to her rescue and grasped her about the waist. Her own hands fell onto Kai's chest. "Sorry," Sam murmured softly as her hands fell to her side and her cheeks burned, "I need more balance."

Kai shook his head in response and sneered, "No, You need to look where you're going." He brushed past her and closed the bathroom door. As was in her nature, Sam grew bored very quickly and so turned on the light and started doing push-ups on one hand. Kai came out fifteen minutes later and found her still at it. "How many are you up to?" he asked coldly.

"Dunno, I lost count five minutes ago." Sam said failing to stop what she was doing. Kai looked at his watch. It was twenty to three in the morning and Sam looked as though she had been up for hours. Her voice broke him out of his reverie. "That's it Kai, I'm bored. Let me go and train." She demanded. Kai blinked and realised what she had said.

"Oh yeah, and let you run off with some guy and never be heard of again. I think not." Kai sneered.

"That's it Hiwatari, I have had enough. I have listened to you rant and rave about my running away that I am very tempted to turn around and do so. Why won't you just let me be? I will not, I repeat will not run off on you." Sam stood at her full 5'8" height, hands on her hips and eyes flaring as she made her demands. It looked very much like Kai would say no again and Sam knew that if he did she would loose her temper so before he could open his mouth she twisted around him, slipped her hand into his pocket and stole the Key. Kai turned to see what she was doing.

"I think you know what my answer will be." He said almost grimly. Sam smiled in response and tried to make her voice innocent.

"That's Ok Kai." Kai looked at her speculatively but turned and looked out the window, not wanting to ponder further. "I always get my way Hiwatari." Her heard her say before he heard the door slam. Kai was still rather tired and didn't have the energy to chase the girl again. He decided to sleep as she trained. Several hours later at eight o'clock exactly Sam reunited with the rest of the Bladebreakers. "Oh good you're up." Were Sam's greeting words. Kai scowled at her and Max cheered.

"Let's go to England!" he cried in joy and slung one arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Please don't." Sam said warningly as she shrugged out of the embrace and headed towards the terminal.

"Wow she is so like Kai!!" Tyson said glancing at his team leader whose facial expression darkened. Wisely he shut his mouth on any further comments and ran after Sam.

5


	4. Unusual Circumstances

AN: I know that this should have been written sooner but… I was in too much of a rush so…please note that I don't own Beyblades or its characters but Sam Hanara, her family, The love seekers, the wild fires, the dark hunters, and their bitbeasts all belong to me so please if you wish to borrow them ask me first. Ta

**Chapter 4- Unusual Circumstances**

The plane trip over was fairly uneventful. Kenny, who was sitting next to Mr. Dickenson, was typing madly on his laptop. "Oh we're nearly there and I still haven't finished my research!"

"Whoa slow down there chief. You're going to fry my circuits." Dizzi complained. Sam opened her eyes and slowly took in the sight of her team-mates. The word still tasted bitter on her tongue. Her attention was immediately drawn by Tyson who was groaning loudly.

"What's with him?" She asked not really sure if she truly wanted to know. Tyson was causing most of the other passengers to stare at them. Ray, who was sitting in front of her, turned in his seat to speak with her.

"Oh that's just Tyson being himself. He gets so bored on plane trips that he either falls asleep or stuffs himself full of complimentary pretzels." He said solemnly looking at the teen in question. Disgusted beyond all measure of control Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and walked over to Tyson.

"Tyson," she said sweetly in a sing-song voice, "Get off your lazy butt and give me twenty pushups." Tyson looked up at her in a mixture of shock and disbelief "Did you want to make it forty?" Sam asked lowering her voice as her ire rose. Tyson groaned at her but didn't budge. Furious at his lack of competence, Sam grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and ruthlessly tossed him to the aisle floor. "Now," Sam said tossing her hair over her shoulder, "do as you were told." Sam gritted out. Tyson immediately complied this time all the while muttering under his breath at the unfairness of it "Tyson, you'll thank me later. Four more." Sam said mockingly. Suddenly Max called out

"Hey look, we're nearly there!" Sam saw a look of relief and intention cross Tyson's face and immediately sat on his back.

"Two more Tyson." She said pointedly Tyson groaned but still did as he was told. "Right that will do for the nonce." Sam said and pulled Tyson to his feet

"You were right Sam, I do feel much better. Thank you." Tyson said trying to fling his arm around Sam's shoulders but the girl stepped sideways at the last moment.

"Hey I told you so." Sam said and sat down as the entire plane applauded. Sam closed her eyes but could still feel Kai glaring at her from the seat in front. He was still angry about the earlier stunt that she had pulled. Exasperated she looked up and returned his glare. "Kai, get over it. I won't let any may limit my freedom no matter how noble his intensions." Kai's eyes narrowed even further

"You speak words you damn well know I can not accept girl." He hissed in response

"The name is Sam, Hiwatari, and don't you forget it you hear me."

"I don't take kindly to threats." Kai hissed

"Then don't mock me. I know my capabilities but I have a feeling you will never accept me until I have proven myself somehow." Sam said lowering her voice in anger.

"Is that a challenge?" Kai demanded

"Call it what you will." Sam said with a shrug

"Answer me plainly girl."

"I said-" Sam began but was cut off half way through her sentence

"I heard what you said but I have chosen to ignore it." Kai cut in scathingly

"Good for you Hiwatari." Sam hissed leaning back and putting her seatbelt back on, "I couldn't care less." 'Yes you could.' sneered a little voice inside her head. 'Shut up' Sam commanded it.

"What is it with girls and getting their own way?" Kai asked suddenly startling Sam. Sam smiled in response and sneered in return

"What is with the Hiwatari bloodline and being stubborn?"

"Game, Set and Match Kai. This girl's good." Ray commented quietly from the window. Kai and Sam both fell silent. Sunk within her own thoughts Sam didn't notice Kenny hovering at her side until he shyly he touched her arm.

"What is it?" Sam demanded

"Umm Sam, could I err analyse your blade?" he mumbled. Sam thought for awhile before slowly answering.

"I guess since I am now a part of your team I have little say in the matter. But if I hear you or anyone else blabbing about my secrets then your information will be gone so fast you won't be able to say Beyblade. Is that clear?" Sam demanded of him. As Kenny nodded Sam unclasped her blade and handed it to him. See you later Dyane." Sam murmured as Kenny stuttered a thank you and hurried off. Not ten minutes later they had landed and gathered their luggage. A disappointed looking Kenny reluctantly handed Sam her bled back and mumbled something about finding very little information on her bitbeast and little else on her previous battles and statistics. 'Of course not you fool I made sure of that!' Sam thought to herself. With a small smile Sam led the way out of the airport causing the others to run after her trying to keep up. "You know," Sam mused aloud, "one of you has seen Dyane before." The boys looked at each other in confusion not knowing who the one was but their musings were cut short when a bunch of bladers and their fans headed towards them. It was a group of eight girls, five with blonde hair and either blue or green eyes. The ninth and final member of the group was a boy Sam vaguely remembered but still recognised as one of Biovolt's leading personalities. He had jet black hair and eyes that reminded Sam of a stormy sea… but what was he doing in Dover? HE wore ¾ black pants, a blue shirt and a red jumper around his waist. "Rick." Sam hissed. She didn't recognise any of the girls at first but on closer inspection of one of them who was taller than the rest and had her blond hair cropped short, jogged her memory. Delilah, her betrayer… her mind hissed and a longing to put her in her place was so strong Sam had to forcefully restrain herself. Sam eyes flashed dangerously but the grey eyes of the girl seemed unperturbed. It would seem that Sam too had changed since they had last seen each other for the other girl didn't recognise her or call out in alarm. Sam narrowed her eyes as she took in Delilah's appearance. She wore blue jeans and a black top that ended an inch below her bust line. Sam bared her fangs and slowly crept away, watching as the other girls danced around the BladeBreakers. Sam was glad they didn't know that she was now one of them. As soon as she was what she deemed a safe distance away Sam dropped her bag and quickly rummaged through it looking for the box. Once it was found Sam took out the note and silver key and tucked them safely away. Sam glanced up as she heard a movement beside her and looked at the boys. She saw Delilah and another hugging Kai. The other boys where also being embraced but the sight of that only fuelled disgust not hate. It was Rick who was standing at her side.

"I think that there is a little tension in the air." He stated. Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice lowered as well.

"You think? That's not a good trait for you Rick." Sam sneered lashing out at him only because she could do so without fear. Rick looked at her in shock, brow furrowed in thought.

"They are only saying hello. But how do you know my name here. I've not been to Dover before."

"The white cliffs know all, see all. Any way I know or at least knew of all people in Biovolt, and that how I know you." Sam said bitterly before she looked down at the empty box in her hands. Her anger was not yet assuaged and so without thinking she flung the box from her as hard as she could. As it impacted with the wall, it smashed into a million splinters. Still not satisfied with the amount of damage done Sam jammed her arms across her chest and stated stalking off but was quickly halted by a strong grip on her arm. Sam was spun around and released. Immediately she came face to face with Kai. "Where are you off to?" came his deep voice

"That is none of your business." Sam spat trying to suppress the shudder that ran through her at the sound of his voice. He reminded her too much of Voltaire.

"Uh-huh and what was with the box?" Kai asked slightly annoyed

"That need not concern you." Sam hissed.

"What ever now tell me the truth." Kai demanded

"What do you care?" Sam mumbled lowering her gaze

"I don't but as the leader of this team I have to at least try to keep you all under control."

"I don't need anyone to keep me under control Hiwatari," Sam hissed her eyes flaring with suppressed emotion. Sam narrowed her eyes and spun on her heel "later" and with that she began to walk off. Kai's voice however managed to capture her attention.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded, his anger shown in every aspect of his body as he strode over to her and grabbed her arm causing Sam to stop in her track but she refused to look at him.

"Nothing that you would understand Kai." Sam hissed anger, pain and sorrow giving her strength enough to pull away. She knew that if this confrontation went on any longer she would snap and either cry or hurt someone and so had to get away. Sam ran as fast as she could hoping that Kai would have sense enough not to follow. Immediately Rick walked up to Kai.

"So tell me Kai, do you know a girl called Sam as we are looking for. She has long brown hair, brown eyes, quick temper and is quite stubborn."

"Why?" Kai demanded turning to face him but keeping Sam in the corner of his eye.

"Because Kai, were to take her for some… discipline and then send her back to Biovolt where she belongs." Rick sneered relishing the thought

"I can't and won't help you. There are too many girls in this world as it is." Kai hissed and started walking off.

"Tell us if you see her Kai as I am sure Voltaire wants 'Blackie' back" Rick called out before gathering his harem and walking off. Kai ran after Sam determined to teach the girl her place, and the other BladeBreakers slowly made their way to the hotel in which they were staying.

-

It didn't take long for Sam to get to a grassy plane that over looked the ocean. She tried to draw in the peace and serenity of the place to quell and placecate her darker side the one that had been plaguing her since her 10th birthday. The memory came back to her with a dull ache and she felt the warring within herself.

- Flashback-

Her parents had abandoned her, left her in this hell hole. They had disowned her she obviously was not worthy of their love. He was a traitor. He left. He was weak. Her mother was dead and it was all her fault. All because of her stupidity. She had to become stronger. Harness perfection. Prove her worth. She felt depression and anger settle over her like a blanket to dim all else. "I will prove my worth if it is the last thing that I do. I will become the perfect warrior" Sam vowed and although her eyes were open they were dull and transfixed. She managed to sense rather than see all that was going on around her and sneered at those who tried to mimic her battling techniques. They were weak minded and wouldn't survive long here in Biovolt. She would make sure of that by using all of the energy in her so-called lithe 10-year-old body. Happy Birthday indeed.

- End of Flashback-

Suddenly Sam knew she was not alone and looked up to find Kai striding towards her. "On the plane you issued a challenge. I hope you don't mean to disappoint me." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"So I did. And what are you going to do about it hmm?" Sam hissed. The reaction was immediate Kai advanced on her his expression dark. Sam did not back down. She crouched in a fighting stance waiting for the right time. Kai grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her up so she was eye to eye with him and her toes barely grazed the ground. Sam looked at him and smiled before her fist connected with his stomach. "I learned that one from Biovolt." She sneered once she was back on her feet. Then she dropped and took Kai's feet out from under him causing him to fall on his backside. Kai's eyes narrowed as they began to fight in earnest. They punched, kicked, tripped, clawed and tore each others clothing neither one caring what a spectacle they were creating. Sam was allowing the desire to hurt and destroy to rule her body the some what evil child that was deep within her was allowed to grow without restraint. She had to prove herself worthy had to show she was strong. Harnessed perfection as her movements flowed from one to the other. The traitor had to be taught a lesson. Suddenly Sam realized a darker side was taking over her being yet again and so forced herself to stop and calm somewhat. The red haze that had started to cloud her vision lifted and she could see what her lack of control had done. Kai was bleeding from his lip and several other grazes. Bruises were starting to form and his breathing was ragged. Sam knew instinctively that she could not look much better. The crowd of on lookers that had formed dispersed still talking about the fight. "Why don't you trust me? Is it just because I happen to be a girl or is there some other reason?" Sam demanded harshly speaking slowly before spitting out blood. Kai was still breathing heavily from the intensity of their fight but his steady gaze still held hers.

"There is that although you do try hard to hide you're weakness." He sneered.

"I was brought up by YOUR grandfather for four years straight Kai. I was taught to be ruthless, determined, strong and loyal. I was to pretend that I was you." She snarled. Kai narrowed his gaze not believing her,

"You left Biovolt easily enough. Your loyalty-" he was cut off mid sentence by a furious Sam

"My loyalty is not that which should be under scrutiny sierra. I was the one plagued with memories. I was the one-"

"Silence," Kai yelled cutting her off in anger before slapping her, "Enough of your lies." Sam fell backwards due to the force of his hitting her as well as the fact that it had come unexpectedly. She was not given a chance to recover before Kai aimed his blade at her and released. Sam fought hard not to cry out as the BeyBlade cut into her shoulder. Slowly but unsteadily Sam rose from the ground and put a hand over the gash on her arm. Lastly she looked up at Kai, the deep anger she felt only shown in her eyes. But Kai saw more than that. He saw his bitbeast Dranzer behind her, looking at him as if daring him to attack again. Protecting her. Then he realized that if his bitbeast would trust and defend her, then he would have to do the same.

"I have had enough of fighting you for one day Kai." Sam said walking towards the pier.

"You look a mess." Kai stated crossing his arms over his chest. Sam made a noise before dropping down straight into the water. She flinched underwater as the salt made her injuries sting. She stayed underwater and looked up at the sky. It was peaceful in the water and her darker self was forced into slumber once more. Kai wondered what she was doing down there and after two minutes leant over the pier and plunged his arm into the water so as to pull Sam out. However he felt Sams hand tighten on his and found himself being pulled head first into the water. Sam grinned at him and kicked back up to the surface. After taking a large breath of the salty sea air she slowly made her way to the stairs leading up to the pier. Sam felt drained because of all the emotions and adrenaline that had been flowing violently throughout her veins. Kai quickly followed her but his clothes dragged at him as he swam. Sams own clothes that were somewhat torn and sitting a little lop sided didn't seem to hamper her at all… "Probably because it sits so snuggly against her skin." Kai muttered to himself.

"I beg your pardon?" Sam demanded but not as heatedly as she had before. In fact her voice was rather slurred as she was fighting off the lengthargy that settled on her limbs like a leaded weight. It happened every time that she let her darker side flow unchecked. "You know I made a promise." Sam murmured as she began to walk unsteadily.

"Yes, I know you did and you put up a rather interesting fight." Kai said in a monotone.

"I didn't mean that promise…" Sam slurred.

"What then?" Kai asked his curiosity getting the better of him again.

"I promised that I would always wait for you." Sam said tiredly, half smiling as she started loosing consciousness. She felt Kai pick her up but didn't have the energy required to refute him. Deep in her heart she knew that she would always be safe with him, that she could trust him even though he had forgotten once already. With that thought Sam started to fall even deeper into sleeps embrace. Kai wasn't sure to make of the Sam he had encountered in the past ten minutes. She had gone from openly fighting him to a playful Sam that he had not seen in years, and now she was almost comatose in his arms. Would he ever understand females? They seemed so much hard work and yet… what was he thinking? He hated this one with a passion, and he was only carrying her because he had to, because there was no other way to get her back to the hotel room. And the only reason that he was now protective of her is because of his Bitbeast. "Emotions are nothing but weaknesses. Only hate and anger can be tolerated"

"You are wrong Kai… Love can be a strength as well as a weakness… as can any emotion…" Sam said in her sleep.

"Whatever." Kai growled and swiftly carried her, none to gently, to the hotel where the other boys were waiting for them

-

The BladeBreakers had waited for nearly ten minutes before Kai and Sam showed up or rather Kai showed up carrying a limp Sam in his arms. The rest of the BladeBreakers ran up to Kai to find out what had happened but as soon as the saw the cuts and bruises on both teens they worked out what had happened and decided to keep quite. "Is Sam OK?" Ray asked knowing full well that Kai could get carried away so very easily.

"She is fine, But my arms are numb so carry her upstairs will you?" Kai said vaguely throwing Sam into his arms. Ray deftly caught her but didn't move an inch.

"Kai, the rooms were booked before we even got here and your room…" Kenny cut off and Tyson took up the narrative.

"Well Kai, you and Sam were booked into the same room."

"Great, this day just went from bad to worse… oh well I guess it will be easier for me to keep an eye on her this way," Kai growled none to pleased, "but still carry her upstairs for me will you Ray." Ray nodded and began to move off in the direction of Sam's room but before he got very far, Sam twitched and moaned in pain before the gash on her arm glittered and faded. "O…K that was weird" Tyson commented

"Definitely not normal…" Max agreed

"I will ask her about it later OK?" Kai spat at Kenny who had opened his mouth to say something as well. "Now get her upstairs." The rest of the team complied and quickly moved upstairs, and Sam unaware of her teams confusion slept some what peacefully for a change with a much gentler ride now that Ray was carrying her with utmost care.

-

Sam's sleep was never peaceful, hadn't been since she was ten. Now was no different. Her dreams were of the past once again and no matter how hard she tried she could not fight them off. She only hoped that they would not be to horrific

-The Truth Dream-

In this dream Sam was fourteen and a half. She seemed to have forgotten so much of her past as being in Biovolt seems to drive those types of thoughts out of ones head. Her brown hair shone with red highlights as she walked somewhat quickly around her cousins' mansionette. It had of course once been hers so she knew all the back ways and crevices in which she could hide. The bright luminescent lights that were throughout the house were almost blinding so Sam had to use her hearing more than anything else. She could hear her cousin talking to a guest in his loud attention demanding voice. The guest Sam was meant to be serving while he was here. Unlike the other servants Sam still wore what ever she fancied as a last act of defiance. Her last act had gotten her whipped and the pain was still a constant reminder to toe the line. Today she wore ¾ black pants and a vibrant red shirt. The bells were chiming 5.15. Sam was not due to see her cousin or his guest for another 15 minutes. That should have given her some time to study the new comer but as fate would have it she was not so lucky. "Samantha!" Her cousin bellowed.

"Jeez I was not deaf cousin." Sam complained and came out of one of her many places.

"I want you to serve our guest now." Philippe demanded

"Really is that so? Never would have guessed." Sam said sarcastically before looking at the guest properly for the first time. He had steel grey eyes and hair that was vaguely tamed and had a white streak running through from the middle of his forehead back. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Sam" He said coldly

"Voltaire." Sam said back

"You are to address him as mister Hiwatari." Philippe admonished and hit her on the back of his head with the end of his whip.

"Oh get lost Philippe" Sam hissed seeing red and holding back her temper with some difficulty

"What happened to your spirit?" Voltaire asked jamming his arms across his chest

"It was supposedly beaten out of me but believe me when I say I would love to throttle my cousin right now." Sam snarled unthinkingly, glaring at her cousin

"Not quite it would seem which is good for otherwise I would not be giving you this bit." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and red box. "It has spilled more than a little blood and so the bit itself has changed colour." Sam opened the box that was offered to her and had to stifle a scream. This was Kai's blade, the one that had caused so much damage and than been unthinkingly tossed aside. The power it contained was overwhelming. Sam sneered at the thoughts running through her head right then. She would not make the same mistake. She would not be the weakling and simply give in. She would fight to the bitter end and win this battle and all others. Voltaire smiled an evil smile. "If you will not return to Biovolt then Biovolt will come to you." Sam bit her lip hard and drew blood before stuffing the blade in her pocket and with a muttered thank you left the room and collapsed on her bed.

-End of truth dream-

With a start Sam sat bolt upright as if a ramrod had been implanted in her back. Her body was covered in sweat and her head felt as though someone had been tapping it with a hammer. 'why must I remember these stupid things after so long?' Sam thought bitterly, rubbing her temples. Sam had been caught off guard by that dream and was determined never to let it happen again. At least it wasn't the memory of her mothers death. '… my fault, stupid, weak, not worthy…' Sam pushed the thoughts and memories as far away from her as she could, a ritual she went through every morning and every night. She looked around the room she was in instantly recognising that it was not her own. Then she remembered the BladeBreakers. She saw that it was a rather spacious room that she was in with two wicker chairs, the queen-size bed she was laying on with another in the opposite corner, a wardrobe, chest of draws, a door leading out to a bold bathroom, a small couch and a Kai… 'A Kai?' Sam's mind asked confused why not one of the other boys oh of course he didn't trust her, didn't like her. Sam smiled slightly, the feeling was wholeheartedly returned. She took one of the blankets off the bed and threw one over Kai's sleeping form. She touched his cheek and he stirred slightly but didn't awaken. Sam turned abruptly and made her way to her small backpack. She would have to go to her old mansionette sooner or later to get more clothes. Right now she had two clean outfits left so she took her red shirt and black full length pants. After grabbing some under garments she strode to the bathroom and had a quick shower. Within five minutes she was dry and dressed for the day. She came out absentmindedly brushing her hair and looked out the window with the curtains in one hand allowing a shaft of light to catch Kai full in the face and waken him. Sam heard the noise behind her and turned to see Kai stretching. He looked down at the blanket in confusion, then up at Sam. "You looked cold." Sam said in way of explanation with a small shrug. Kai shook his head and stood up. "why didn't you sleep on the bed." Sam asked in mild curiosity

"I could see you better from where I was." Kai said absently. "you know Kenny couldn't find any information on your bitbeast…" Sam laughed at his comment positively delighted

"Of Dyane? No of course not I made sure of that." Sam said smugly.

"What are you so afraid of?" Kai asked coldly. Sam immediately became reserved and tight lipped.

"Sorry blue boy, but I fear no man, nor anything." 'liar,' Sam's mind hissed at her.

Kai menacingly grabbed Sam's arm and hissed "Don't call me blue boy." Sam repressed her reaction to lash out.

"Don't grab my arm." Sam responded aggressively

"Have I made myself clear?" Kai demanded

"Go back to Delilah and her crew." Sam retorted baring her fangs

"I should have led them to you." Kai sneered

"Then why didn't you?" with that she bit his wrist. In reflex Kai let go of Sam and pulled away. He looked down at the two somewhat bloody marks on his wrist. Instead of yelling like sam half expected, Kai's voice became a deadly whisper.

"Get out. Now. And Don't you dare come back here ever you worthless female." Sam whitened at his words but still held her chin firm, her head high and quickly gathered her things before walking out the door and out of the BladeBreakers lives. As she walked on she felt rather than saw that she was being followed and she also knew it was another recruit from Biovolt Now that she was alone she was tempted to turn around and go back to Biovolt but she knew the treatment she would get, knew the punishments she would have to endure for not returning in the first place. She only wondered now what she would suffer at the hands of her stalkers…


	5. Past Grieviances

AN: please note that I don't own Beyblades or its characters but Sam Hanara, her family, The love seekers, the wild fires and the dark hunters all belong to me so please if you wish to borrow them ask me first. Also Tenebrae or 'Ten' belongs to Drago-Kai so you will have to ask her about Ten.

**Chapter 5:- Past grievances**

As soon as Sam was out of the door, Kai regretted the harsh words he has spoken to her. 'But she deserved them, deserved what she got…' Kai tried to reason with himself, his eyes refocusing on the two small trails of blood on his wrist. 'For such a small thing you blew your cool, why am I not surprised?'

"She should not have pushed the issue." Kai muttered

'True but didn't you start the whole issue?'

"Shut up you blasted Conscience." Kai growled, but suddenly his stomach lurched. He had a bad feeling as to what was occurring to his female team-mate. "Sam?" Kai muttered under his breath. He quickly changed and ran out of the room, Key card in hand. Ray, Max and Kenny were all seated in the Restaurant as Tyson ran around trying everything that is until he spotted Kai and saw his expression. Quickly he ran to his team-mates and the others looked up at Kai. "Hey Kai, where is Sam?" Max asked cheerily thinking nothing of Kai's mood.

"Sam… has decided to leave us. It was unfortunate but we need to get her back." Kai glanced at the others as he spoke but couldn't hold their gazes. Tyson grew pale.

"I was just in the Lobby… I should have seen her… should have stopped her…" Tyson blamed himself

"No Tyson. For once it was not your fault. Sam is just very-"

"Moody, stubborn, aggressive, solemn, strict, and according to past details that were found in old newspapers loyal. And I have plenty more…" Dizzi put her two chips in. Kai lowered his head, his bangs shadowing out his eyes.

"I have to do this." Kai said quietly but determined all the same.

"You won't do this alone." Ray said firmly

"Yeah you can count me in!" Max exclaimed

"And us too." Claimed a determined Kenny

"We'll all look." Tyson murmured. Kai nodded and the team ran out into the street, calling Sam's name, asking everyone for help.

Sam was utterly furious with Kai. She had thought that after yesterday something would have changed in regards to his attitude towards her. But the mornings' advents proved that there was no change. Sam stormed off knowing that an old friend of hers lived somewhere around here, but the memories of her past were not as clear as they once were. After half an hour of roving through the many streets Sam knew that she was lost. She looked around trying to recognize her surroundings. "Maybe if I were higher up…' Sam thought to herself. She was just about to jump up on a fence when she heard footsteps and a deadly familiar voice behind her. "Oh Sa-am…" the voice called softly

"Oh wha-at?" Sam said in the same sing song voice. She turned sharply on the heel of one of her boots and came face to face with Rick. Refusing to be intimidated Sam stared at him and saw the recognition in his face.

"You were…are with the BladeBreakers." He accused

"Correction was. Am no longer." Sam spat.

"Well, well then no one will be looking for you. Meet my newest team members Adrienne, Duana, Garnett and Mary. Together with myself and Delilah we make up the Dark Hunters." Rick said as pleasantly as possible

"Good for you. What do you want?" Sam said suspiciously knowing that this was not just a social visit.

"We have been given directions to bring you home for punishment," Delilah quietly sneered, "Only two should be required for this assignment. You head back ok" Another of the girls called out

"Look she is wearing Blaise's colours he should be pleased." She was quickly silenced. 'What does Blaise have to do with any of this?' Sam thought to herself 'unless Voltaire has taken over his team too…' Ricks voice shook her out of her reverie.

"…so long as you don't fail. Here take these for just in case." He commented coolly. He passed Delilah three knives before calling his girls and walking away. Delilah called out to one known as Adrienne who turned and headed back. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Come on girl we don't want to keep Voltaire or Philippe waiting." Adrienne called out.

"My cousin? Oh of course he would have to be Voltaire's accomplice wouldn't he." Sam spat.

"Enough." Delilah said firmly. Before heading over to Adrienne and handing her one of the knives. "She will come one way or another."

"If that is what you think then you are sadly mistaken." Sam sneered at the girls. Like with Kai in the bed room Sam slipped past Delilah and took one of the knives. She looked at it intrigued before grabbing hold of her hair in one hand, unsheathing the knife with the other she took a quick swipe at her hair and cut through cleanly. The girls just glared at her. Sam seemed to be making everyone upset with her today. Sam looked at the other girls' apparel Delilah was wearing a blue top and made her eyes seem to have a darker tinge to them but it wasn't very long and exposed her stomach. Her black pants also clung to her body. Adrienne's apparel wasn't much better. She wore a many layered pink dress that stood out sharply against the grey brick wall. Sam knew she had to get them into an alley or they would draw too much wanted attention, so she did the only thing thinkable. She ran straight past Delilah and into a side street further down. The other girls immediately followed and Adrienne held her knife in such a way that it would cut Sam even as she ran out. Luckily Sam saw it at the last minute and swerved to avoid it. She then turned around and promptly fell into a fighting crouch "Let's do this." Sam hissed little flames of hate and anger dancing in her eyes.

"Kai, surely wouldn't approve of this…" Delilah mocked

"I told you earlier that I am no longer apart of his team. You can have him." Sam said through gritted teeth. Delilah laughed mockingly and slanted a glance at Adrienne.

"That too should please Blaise…" she said. Sam growled low in her throat and forgetting her knife Sam lunged at Delilah and punched her as hard as she could at that time. Unable to prevent it Delilah flew back into the wall and Sam heard a distinct snap and Delilah's howl of pain. Sam turned and looked at Adrienne

"I remember you now girl… you were one of the seducers… and you are lacking in loyalty it seems." Sam sneered. Adrienne unsheathed her knife and flew at Sam but Sam parried each of her moves. Quickly remembering her Biovolt training as well as other training she had been forced to endure Sam fought trying not to make a noise as she was injured unlike Adrienne who cried out at every cut and bruise. Sam herself noted a cut on her knee, on her left shoulder and above her right brow but there fore Delilah had a broken arm to go with her rib and Adrienne had lost two fingers and had similar cuts to Sam. Their clothes were tattered and torn and with the last of their energy the two dark hunters ran away clutching what remained of their clothes with a hissed "This was just our way of saying hello. We will meet again. Count on it."

"Yeah right…" Sam mumbled hissing in pain as she put her hand on her side… it would seem Adrienne got her that first time after all. A girl that had long, dark raven hair up to her waist, tied up in a high ponytail with a violet ribbon, a black spaghetti dress that came to just above her knee with a black belt around her waist, violet eyes, studded earrings and small violet headphones behind her ears suddenly appeared beside Sam

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly. Sam forced her self to look up and began to smile.

"Ten…? Tenebrae? It is you…listen I need help" Sam rasped

"You of all people needing help?" Ten said with a half smile at her old friend.

"Yes…" Sam breathed and lifted her hand and showed the blood stain that was darkening and spreading rapidly. Tenebrae gasped and quickly knelt at Sam's side.

"We'll get help soon ok just hold on…" She whispered putting Sam's arm around her neck and helping her to rise. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Was put on a team but was told to get lost after biting Kai this morning." Sam said softly. Tenebrae giggled

"You actually bit him?"

"He was getting on my nerves and he said almost the same words as my father…" Sam confided and as they walked slowly to the hospital Sam related all that had happened to her in the past few months. Ten was after all her childhood friend and Sam trusted her with everything. In the waiting room Sam whispered "Could you call him please…"

"Sam?" but Sam had fallen into a deep sleep that none could rouse her from. "I will Sam… I promise." Ten whispered back as Sam was hurried away.

"There was a call for you while you were out sir. Should I call back for you?" asked the assistant behind the desk as Kai stalked in followed by his team. They hadn't been able to find a trace of Sam anywhere but they had found an alley smeared with fresh blood and tattered remains of clothes. Kai looked up but suppressed the hope welling in him.

"Call them." He said as unemotionally as possible. After dialling twice the phone was picked up and the assistant handed the line to Kai. "Hello?" Kai asked softly

"Kai Hiwatari?" came a girl's voice

"Speaking," he said harshly, "Do you know where Sam is?"

"Yes but she is not well." The voice came again softly

"What happened?" Kai demanded his voice getting hoarse

"Do you really care? You let her go out in a place she hasn't been to in over six years." The voice demanded angrily

"Who are you? And where is Sam." Kai demanded his voice softer this time.

"You can call me Tenebrae… as to Sam well she in the hospital. If you really do care come and I'll meet you here." She said softly and with that she hung up on him. Kai put down the receiver and his team instantly wanted to know everything that had transpired. Kai looked at the ground and back up again. "She is in the Hospital." Was all he said in the way of explanation. Each of the boys gave cries of despair and headed back out the door their fatigue forgotten in the worry they felt for their team mate. Although they had not known each other long and they were oft times frustrated with her, Sam was a valued part of the team. Not many people have a life time bond but the BladeBreakers all felt it in the friendship they had for each other. They ran as quickly as they could not knowing what truly to expect one they reached the hospital. Kai ran up the steps and immediately saw the girl in the door way.

"so you do care…" She said softly before turning on her heal and walking away. Kai immediately ran after her and grabbed her to stop her.

'Where do you think you are going?" He hissed

"Do you want to see Sam or not?" Ten asked softly her violet eyes flashing with emotion. Kai immediately let her go and motioned for her to continue. The other boys ran up after them and soon they were in the intensive care unit ward E room 3. All the boys were dead silent as they saw Sam as pale as the sheets around her, her eyes closed and her chest barely rising and falling. The room was cluttered with machines doing various things and giving off a loud beeping in the silent room.

"The doctors say that if we don't manage to get her out of this coma thing then she very well may not survive the night." Ten said quietly.

"What happened to her?" Max asked softly close to tears. Tenebrae looked at the rest of the boys and saw that they were all in a similar state all except Kai who had a curiously blank face which was an obvious mask.

"Please can we at least know that?" Ray asked his voice rough

"Ok," Tan said with a sigh, "I owe you at least that." Tenebrae went on to tell the boys the exact same story Sam had told her with a few omissions for Sam's sake. Tyson looked pale himself once the story was told.

"She really doesn't want to go back to Biovolt does she?" he murmured softly proud that his team mate had fought for her honour but upset that it had come to that. Kai said nothing his gaze repeatedly straying back to Sam's face and her now short hair. His foolish temper had led to this mess. He would stay by her side until she woke.

"How long has she been here… like this?" Kai asked?

"A little over an hour." Ten answered just as the doctor came in

"Visiting time is over but one of you may stay if you like. The rest of you have to leave. Make your choice quickly please. My patent needs calm" He said sternly by not unkindly. Kai immediately walked over to Sam's bedside and sat down. "I will stay."

"You Kai?" Max asked

"If that is what you want then I will take my leave." Ten said with a slight bow.

"The rest of us will be back tomorrow Kai to see…" Kenny's voice faded out

"I know now go." Kai said sharply. The rest of the boys slowly left the room with a last glance at Sam. Kai gently took her hand in his and rested his head against it. 'Get better Sam' he thought bitterly 'I was meant to protect you not be the cause of your death…' he closed his eyes and let out a sigh hoping against hope she would survive

Sam knew that it wasn't her time yet. Her mothers' voice rang in her mind reminding her of that fact pushing her back from the brink so that her body could heal. "Our friends need you Sam even if they will not admit it both new friends and old know you are worthy so heal." Sam felt the comforting presence withdrawing and slowly became aware of her injuries as well a warmth along her left side. Sam slowly forced herself to open her eyes and winced as her injured muscles twinged. She looked to her left and saw Kai lying almost beside her, more than half asleep. Sam smiled at the sight and slowly moved her arm so she could brush his bangs out of his eyes. Kai felt the light caress and opened his eyes amazed to find a pair of mischievous brown eyes glinting back at him. "Sam… you're awake?" he asked softly while sitting up

"Yes, for now I am awake Kai." She said softly reaching up to lay her hand on his cheek. Kai unthinkingly put his hand over hers and leaned forward.

"I am sorry Sam. I didn't mean for… I didn't want…"

"Hush Kai it is ok. I know. You'll forget about it after some sleep. I promise it will be OK." Sam tried to reassure the distressed teen

"I damn well will not, I should have known-" Sam swivelled her fingers around till they were resting lightly against his lips effectively shutting him up.

"Enough, Kai, enough."

"We had no idea if you would live or not…" he mumbled against her fingers. Sam laughed lightly and commented

"I am too stubborn to just lie down and die Kai. I appreciate your concern but I will be ok." Kai stood up suddenly causing Sam's arm to fall as he paced the room. Sam sighed softly and her mind began to drift. She saw Kai turn around and look at her again his worry evident. "Don't worry so much Kai. I'm nothing but a worthless female remember?"

"I take that back. You are not worthless." Kai growled

"If you say so. I am ok Kai, just a little tired."

"You're Ok?" Kai asked striding over to her and grasping her upper arms lightly and leaning as so not to yell at her, "You almost died and yet you say your ok?" Sam flinched as he shook her lightly. But a vice from the doorway stopped anything that Sam would have said.

"Aww, how sweet." Came the deep rough voice. Sam blinked and had to force her eyes open again.

"Blaise?" Sam asked wearily

"Yes?" he answered coolly, "I see you haven't taken up my offer."

"I will not join your blasted team Blaise." Sam snarled forgetting her weariness momentarily

"Who are you?" Kai demanded reverting to his former state. Blaise looked at Kai and sneered

"It would seem that Delilah is blind as well as stupid. I am Blaise, Leader of the wild fires and singles champion of the male division. My team mates are Edan, Adar, Aidan, Brenda, and Celosia. My bit is called Arno and that is all you need to know." He turned and looked at Sam. "This was given to me by your cousin who in turn had it from some one else." He said softly handing her a package and note. Sam's eyes half closed again as she was consumed by weariness. Her body had to heal and soon. "Remember my offer of a place on our team Sam. We know you are more than worthy." Blaise drawled glancing at Kai.

"She is a BladeBreaker, Blaise, and that is what she is going to stay." Kai hissed

"I think she is old enough to make her own decisions don't you? So Sam what is it? Stay with them or come to us…? Sam? SAMANTHA HANARA…" Blaise was almost yelling now, but Sam had drifted off to sleep. This time she would heal and there was nothing that Biovolt or Voltaire could do to stop it.

"Shut up Blaise. She is asleep." Kai hissed trying to keep his voice low but something about this youth bothered him. Blaise stormed out of the room and Kai took up his post at Sam's bed side once more, almost unthinkingly taking up Sam's hand in his. He knew now that Sam would be ok.

After what seemed an eternity Sam managed to open her eyes and was startled to see the sun rise. She looked around and saw she was alone in her white room. Sam moved slightly and reached for a jug of water. A searing pain ran down her right side and Sam gasped as she fought hard not to cry out. Suddenly a white clad person burst into the room and looked at Sam. Sam just glared at him and sat up straighter. "Good morning Samantha, I am your doctor-"

"Get away form me!" Sam rasped recoiling and trying to scurry backwards but the many wires monitoring her progress thwarted her. Sam couldn't stand doctors. It had been so since the doctors hadn't managed to save her mother.

"As I was saying, I'm your doctor Nicholas and you have been unconscious for the past three days. You have had many visitors in this time but none as persistent as your blue haired boyfriend. You are healing at an abnormally rapid rate and although I thought that you would not have survived the night I have been proven wrong."

"Boyfriend?" Sam said choked but his last words caught her attention and her anger rose. "How long before I can go home?" she demanded eyes narrowing drastically.

"I should be able to tell you that after checking your cut." Nicholas said calmly. Sam sat up again and began searching for the end of the bandage. She quickly found it and began unwinding it. "Hey not so fast." The doctor complained he didn't want her to start bleeding again.

"Sorry…err… Nicholas but I want out of here." Sam said exasperated. Sam held her top up slightly so the doctor could see the exposed side. The doctor looked at her side silently for so long that Sam began to grow impatient and started fidgeting. She quickly pulled at her top.

"Take a picture." She said scathingly

"Pardon?"

"I said take a picture, it'll last longer." Sam reiterated

"I admit it is tempting… if you get changed then you can go home. Just be careful." Sam let out a hoarse cry at his words and he began turning off the machines and disconnecting them from Sam before he turned on his heel and left. Then Sam remembered the package from Blaise and quickly opened the attached note

_Heard you got into some trouble. My best bet would be thanks to my minions the Dark Hunters… they will be punished but you have done a good job already. Now it is time to begin your training again my dear. I suggest you wear your old training uniform which I had deemed to include in the package since your cousin tells me that you left with only a little backpack. Get your act into gear though girl. I did not give you Black Dranzer for nothing_

_Voltaire Hiwatari._

The sixteen year old blinked in surprise as she quickly began to unpack the clothes in the package in with her uniform was also a collar. Sam grew pale at the sight of it and quickly threw it out the window. That was one part of the uniform she would not wear. Gathering the rest of her things, Sam walked to the bathroom and showered. Remembering little of what had happened the night she had first woken, she was unconcerned about life and breathed deeply. Soon, soon she could go home. Sam turned off the water and quickly dried herself before tying a long bandage tightly around her chest so that it looked somewhat flat and then dressing herself in the same clothes that Kai would usually wear. She brushed her shortened hair that was growing back quickly and put gel through it so that it only stood in sixteen different directions instead one hundred. She still tied her headband and wristbands in place and applied a single red stripe instead of the four triangles she had earned. When she looked back into the mirror she saw the warrior that Voltaire had wanted her to become and felt the darkness stir slightly as memories passed through her mind unheeded. Sam walked back into her room and was gathering the rest of the things that had been left here, when someone came in.

"Hey Kai is Sam in the bathroom or something? Kai?" Tyson's voice filled the void

"How the hell am I meant to know?" Kai demanded his voice drifting through the corridor. Sam stood up and turned to face the intruder as Tyson did a classical double take.

"You… you are behind me. Then who is the guy in the room?" Tyson asked dumbstruck

"Nice to know I am a guy Tyson," Sam said sarcastically, "now if you don't mind I would like to leave so move." Tyson jumped at the sound of her voice and was pushed back into the room followed by the rest of the BladeBreakers.

"What are you doing up?" Kai demanded

"I have been told I can go home Hiwatari though what business it is of yours I don't know." Sam said scathingly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth the Wild fires and Tenebrae walked into the room. Ten stood at Sam's side as Blaise grimaced in disgust.

"What are you wearing?" he asked

"That what was in the parcel you brought earlier," Sam said looking down at her hands, "so why do I have the honour of two teams in my presence considering I am not a part of either of them?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he coldly answered, "Not a part of either? We want to know everything Samantha." Sam bared her teeth at him and Tenebrae had to restrain her.

"Also we want the whole truth including why you are wearing that." Kai joined in his eyes narrowing. She obviously did not fully remember their earlier encounter.

"Fine, I will tell you everything… from the beginning just don't interrupt me or I won't get going again. It is difficult enough. By the way Wild fires Blaise, Edan, Adar, Aidan, Brenda, and Celosia meet my former team the BladeBreakers, Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny." Sam said softly her voice faltering already but her mind was made up

"Sam no… you can't it hurts you too much" Ten said softly. Sam looked at her with haunted eyes.

"I don't have a choice Ten although it is irrelevant anyway…" Sam closed her eyes as she began her story. "When I was three years old I got my first BeyBlade. It was then that I started training with my father and Mr. Dickenson. If I wasn't blading then I was training my mind and body. Many years passed and although they were not always joyful I was happy and my skills as a blader increased. I knew however that things were prone to change and my ninth birthday proved that alright…" Sam took a deep breath trying to suppress the shudders that were wracking her frame. Tenebrae moved forward to hold her friend and be a source of comfort and support. Not a word was spoken until Sam slowly began again. "As a gift for my birthday my parents had bought me a new pair of rollerblades and we were going to a favourite place of mine so that we could celebrate… we were rollerblading quite peacefully until a… a truck came out of nowhere… we scattered but the driver was a maniac and seemed determined to… to take my life… mother saw what was happening and did everything in her power to distract the driver… all to no avail… then she leapt in front of the truck and pushed me to the side suddenly. The driver had no intension of stopping and my mother took the full brunt of the impact… luckily or I should say unluckily she did not die instantly… her body tried desperately to heal itself and the doctors didn't do much to help her. she was here at home when… when she passed away… I too was injured but not fatally and my father blamed me for living when my mother did not… I was disowned and when in one of his homesteads in Russia he saw a sign indicating a blading training camp called Biovolt and decided to enrol me. Somehow Voltaire recognised me and… well… my treatment wasn't too great. We were each ordered to wear the uniform I wear now and all girls were forced to bind their chests flat so we were seen as men. We were punished for the slightest mistake but rewarded if we showed great potential and talent. We were to become the perfect warriors… ruthless to the core and were beaten into that frame of mind. 'never show weakness' was endlessly drilled into our heads." Tears were running silently down Sam's cheeks as she forced herself to tell as much as she could. "I found out about the grandchild of Voltaire that he was still alive and thought he would surely hate me now because of that what I became. Then, a week before the World championships, I turned 14 and was allowed to go out as a treat. I had earned all four triangles and was given strict instructions. I was to enter the singles division and watch out for his Grandsons weak team so that should family honour come into the dish I bale him out. That is when I met you Wild Fires. Apart of my instructions were to remain a strong _lone_ blader and that is what I did even though I was tempted to take up your offer." Sam tilted her head back and opened her eyes. She crossed her arms firmly over her chest and forced herself to look at them. They knew too much and she had to tell them still yet more. "To cut things shorter with a bitbeast no-one knew I possessed I battled against Blaise in the final. We tied then and I was given the name world's top single female blader and Blaise was naturally the world's top single male blader. Kai, you and your team won the championships and I was then meant to return home to Biovolt. But my stubborn pride got in the way. I flew to Hong Kong where I assumed my father might be thankful to see me again. I was wrong… he still blamed my mothers death on my foolishness. According to him I was not worthy of his love. My Cousin found me not long after and decided it would be profitable to take me on as an unpaid personal servant. I was beaten again for the things that were highly valued in Biovolt. I couldn't train, couldn't blade, couldn't live. Voltaire of course is the only one Philippe answers too and so Voltaire found out where I was. I got several visits and on one of those I received a promised Bitbeast… Black and I have been training ever since although my cousin was not amused when he found out. That is what you wanted to know." Sam ran her eyes over the faces of the teams present and her gaze rested on Tyson.

"I just don't get it," he yelled frantically waving his arms, "how can you look identical to Kai?"

"I don't." Sam said softly a smile playing at the edge of her lips. "But practise makes perfect and other than that, hair gel, same clothes, same trainer, same attitude… similar egos." Blaise nodded once and the rest of his team gathered around him. They talked for a little while in hushed murmurs and vigorous nodding of several members. Blaise then pushed his way to the front.

"Seeing as we now understand the circumstances you were in we shall forgive you. And as proof that we harbour no ill feelings we will give you five tickets to see the concert held by the love seekers." Sam looked at Ten 'They are here?' she mouthed 'Yes but I do not know how long.' Ten mouthed back. Sam looked over at Blaise

"We thank you." She said formally. The Wild Fires grinned and after a glance at the other team the slowly filed out.

"If you change your mind and decided to join us you know where to find me." Blaise said looking Sam in the eye before quickly following his team.

"What about us?" Max asked softly

"What about you? I was told to leave and never look back." Sam said heatedly not looking at Kai

"You are a BladeBreaker and no one can kick you out unless by a unanimous agreement." Tyson said firmly

"So officially you are still a part of our team." Ray said calmly

"I never truly was Ray. I was never truly welcome," Sam said softly looking away. Kai strode over to her and lifted her chin.

"I am sorry for what was said Sam. It was in anger and I think after the excitement of the past few days you are truly one of us." He said once eye contact was made.

"Do you mean it this time?" Sam asked her words only for him

"Yes." He said calmly

"Then I am a BladeBreaker for now." Sam said lifting her chin off his finger and moving back to Tenebrae. "I think it is time we left. The rest of the team agreed and after talking to an astounded nurse they were allowed to leave. As soon as they were out of the building Sam took a deep breath. She was free for now but a pair of stormy blue eyes were watching their every move, waiting to strike…

6


	6. Emotions Revealed

AN: please note that I don't own Beyblades or its characters but Sam Hanara, her family, The love seekers, the wild fires and the dark hunters all belong to me so please if you wish to borrow them ask me first. Also Tenebrae or 'Ten' belongs to Drago-Kai so you will have to ask her about Ten.

**Chapter 6:- Emotions Revealed**

Sam felt free and wildly reckless. If it hadn't been for Rays restraining hand Sam felt she would have run around in gratitude. Tenebrae looked at her sideways and smiled knowing how the teen must feel. Sam grinned back and quickened her pace causing the others to jog after her. Sam laughed and danced around for once not caring if she looked a fool. Suddenly Kenny appeared in front of her and caused Sam to skid to a halt. The others weren't as lucky. Ray managed to jump aside as Kai stopped behind her, but Max ran into Tyson, who was pushed into Kai, who then was sent sprawling into Sam. Ten stood to a side and laughed madly as Sam looked at Kenny's shoes with Kai on her back and Tyson tangled in his legs. Sam gently eased up so her head and shoulders were off the ground, and looked over at Tenebrae. "Why am I not surprised?" she murmured shaking her head. Kai heard her and answered as calmly as he could

"How about because you have gotten to know these BladeBreakers and, may I suggest it, you're enjoying this."

"Sorry Kai but as much as I may be enjoying laying here in the dirt I kind of need to breathe properly." Sam said trying to take in more air. Kai got the gist and forced himself up onto all fours yanking Tyson off his legs. Sam took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Thank you." She said before shimmying out from beneath him. When she looked again she saw a faint shade of red crossing Kai's cheeks and her eyebrows shot up. A provocative smile caused her lips to curve as she sat back on her haunches and studied him. "I win again… Kai." She whispered leaning close to his ear so only he could hear her. she forced herself up and looked at Kenny. "So what did you want?" she asked non-chantilly forcing herself not to turn around and see how far she could get away with teasing Kai.

"I was wondering about your bitbeasts…" Kenny stammered.

"I will show them to you as soon-" Sam heard something and cut herself off in mid sentence and looked around. She saw a BeyBlade aiming with deadly accuracy for Ray's temple. "Look out!" she cried and pushed the teen out of the way. Unfortunately the act caused her to get a cut on her right cheek and she took in a hissed breath. "Let's get out of here…" she hissed and although Tenebrae moved to he side none of the others did. Sam narrowed her eyes in anger and roughly grabbed Kenny and Ray's arms and began to run. Now that they were moving Kai and Tyson quickly followed with Max close behind. Sam let go of Ray knowing he was slowing her down and that Kenny couldn't keep up for long if she let go of him now. She put her hand over her cheek and decided that this was one scar she would keep. Sam saw a low hanging branch and so let go of Kenny to leap for it but instinctively Tenebrae tipped off Kai.

"No!" he called grabbing Sam and slinging her over his shoulder in mid stride.

"Hey! Let go! Let go of me this instant Kai Hiwatari." Sam demanded hitting his back. Kai smiled slightly but ignored her demand. Seeing it was futile to argue Sam quietened and scowled impatiently hanging upside down. As soon as they reached the hotel Sam made her presence be known again. "If you want to see my Bitbeasts then we will have to find a dish." She said scathingly. Kai carried her to an empty training area and promptly dropped her on the floor. Sam gasped as she landed ungainly on the floor. "You Bas-" Sam was silenced by a quick kick in the ribs from Ten.

"Not wise." She whispered but did not make a move to go to the other side with the rest of the boys.

"Go," Sam prompted her

"But what if…?"

"I'll be fine." Sam soothed her. Tenebrae looked at her unsure and after a light shove she went over to the others. Sam unclipped her two blades from her belt and loaded a black one with a red tinged bitpiece while she set the other, a black and purple blade with a silver bitpiece, on the floor. "Right, so who shall be my guinea pig hmm? Tyson? Max? Choose now."

"I challenge you!" Tyson yelled excitedly, "sorry maxi you have to wait your turn." He quickly pulled out his Dragoon and loaded him onto his launcher. Sam rolled her eyes heavenward as max called out the usual countdown.

"3…2…1… Let it rip!" With a slight growl, Sam lashed out her ripcord and sent the Blade into the dish, with Dragoon landing a split second later. Suddenly Sam's other blade started spinning at her right foot and Sam smiled slightly. They two blades were crashing into each other, giving off electrifying sparks as the battle grew and intensified. Neither on of the bitbeasts looked like they were going to back down and in Sam's case she knew that she could not. Tyson had a fierce look of concentration on his face and suddenly called out

"Now Dragoon Phantom storm Attack!"

"No way kiddo. Ready?" Sam yelled looking briefly at the others long enough to see Kenny nod. Sam's eyes focused again on 'her' blade and Ten bit her lower lip. She knew that Sam wouldn't be the same for long and hoped that Dyane was stronger now.

"Sam be careful." She yelled. Sam looked up at her tiredly and winked.

"Dyane be on guard. Black let us show them what you are made of. Cut through the storm and emerge." There was no room for error. As Tyson's storm gained strength so did Black however black was only forcing the darkness in Sam to emerge so that it could use her other emotions as fuel. As love and happiness, fear and sorrow left her body the others saw the small transformation. They no longer saw the fiery young girl they knew but a ruthless warrior. Tenebrae took in a breath… hopefully Sam would retain some of her disposition. "Black do it now come out and destroy all who oppose. Take no prisoners break their will!" Sam called. Tyson drew in a sharp breath as the blades come to life again and his storm was ripped to shreds. Dragoon decided enough was enough and decided to come out. Black was seconds behind the blue dragon. A grey bordering on black light filled the stadium as the bit beast came.

"Where have I seen this before?" Kai wondered aloud. Sam threw her head back and laughed mirthlessly.

"How amusing… Kai doesn't recognise you yet Black. Make it clear." Sam said eyes narrowed and voice hollow. Suddenly there was an ear splitting screech and a Black Phoenix that seemed to be tinged red emerged.

"Black Dranzer…" Kai breathed. Sam held her head trying desperately to stay in control of her actions but the dark child was growing strong again. She swayed where she stood her eyes locked to her opponents' blade "Leave her be Black Dranzer and leave the dragon alone." Kai tried to divert the Bitbeasts attention.

"The Bitbeast says such a weak demand will not be obeyed. It would seem that the girl is stronger after all. The darkness is a vessel it can use to gain its full potential and allows one to attack without compassion. Former master I will not obey you," Sam said her voice lower than usual, "as the darkness grows so too do I…"

"Sam, fight back. Don't let it take you again" Tenebrae screamed. Sam looked at her with unseeing eyes before shaking her head violently and widening her stance.

"Dyane, go now!" Sam yelled blinking hard. There was another blackish light that filled the stadium but this one was intertwined with silver and purple streaks. A young black mountain lioness with purple chest, ear and toe tips, emerald coloured eyes, silver claws and Sam's symbol on her back haunches emerged. Her slightly curves ears twitched as she waited for her next command. "End this." Sam breathed Dyane headed straight into the dish and knocked out both Dragoon and Black Dranzer in one swift movement before returning faithfully to Sams' right foot. Sam caught Black and shoved him deep into one of her pockets. Slowly she forced herself to look at her friend and team mates and saw their astonished faces. "I am sorry… I guess I lost control for a while there. Nicht schon wieder…" Sam clutched her head and fell to her knees, trying to suppress that what had come unbidden into her mind once more. Tenebrae ran to her side and Dyane also was close at hand. She hadn't retreated after the battle as was the usual procedure with Bitbeasts. The Bitbeast looked across at the other boys and glared at them. 'Come help her' she seemed to be saying. When they didn't move other than to try and comfort Tyson, Dyane lost her patience and leapt across the dish before pushing them somewhat and jumping back to her mistress. The boys slowly made their way forward until they were all crowded around Sam.

"What did you say? What is wrong?" Ray asked. Sams' gaze rose until she was looking somewhat at him, but her vision was wavering.

"I said 'not again' as for what is wrong, my head hurts and I am tired. But never mind that… is Tyson Ok?"

"Tyson will be fine." Kenny said firmly Sam nodded and closed her eyes before leaning her head back against Dyane. Sams' breathing deepened and the cut on her cheek glittered somewhat and began to fade but a small scar was left behind.

"I wish I knew how she did that." Dizzi grumbled

"She will tell you in time." Tenebrae responded softly. Dyane looked at them in disgust and curled herself firmly around her mistress. Kai sighed and bent down to pick Sam up. The bitbeasts expression changed to approval and she finally retreated to her blade. Tenebrae picked it up and tucked it into Sams' pocket. As Sam was resting gently in Kai's arms the boys began walking back to their separate rooms. Sam shivered in her sleep and moved unconsciously closer to Kai's chest her hand lightly gripping his shirt.

"Why couldn't one of you carry her?" Kai asked despairingly looking down at the sleeping teen in his arms.

"Well she seems peacefully content in _your_ arms." Ray said emphasising the point

"Fine but you are carrying her next time should the need arise." Kai hissed mindful of the girl in his arms, but his voice seemed to disturb her anyway. Her grip tightened on his shirt.

"No…me you want… leave him out of it… I won't let you… don't you dare-" suddenly her whole body convulsed as if she was in contact with electricity. She tried to sit up and flung her eyes open. There was real fear in her eyes

"Wait until I get you to our room then I'll put you down." Kai said in exasperation

"You… You're alright? He didn't…?" Sam stammered looking over what she could see of his frame. Slowly she was satisfied that he was alright and settled down in his arms again, laying her head against his chest. Sam listened to the soothing rhythm of his heart beat and fell asleep once more. One lone tear making it's way down her pale cheek.

The darkness had once again drained her of her much needed energy. It was always this way unless she planned on letting it rule her. Black Dranzer hadn't been much help either. If Ten hadn't managed to get through in time… Sam only hoped now that the memory or dream evoked wouldn't be too bad. Last time it had been the day Black had been bestowed on her. She knew that she wouldn't get off so easily this time.

the nightmare-

Sam was roughly fifteen in this dream. She had learned about her heritage, finding out that her mother was half Irish, half English and that her 'father' was German even though he had spent more than half of his life in Russia and had estates in both countries. In defiance of her cousin Sam wore a green and black dress that had split up to her belt line and white leggings beneath. She had pulled her hair back into a high pony tail but two bangs still framed her face. Sam walked down a hallway when all of a sudden Voltaire stepped into view, _'Hang on I don't remember this…'_ Sam thought to herself bitterly. Voltaire flung a boy, who looked about sixteen and seemed vaguely familiar, into a room.

"You too. Go." Voltaire demanded jerking his head towards the door. Sam shrugged and walked inside not sensing the danger. "This is a test of strength and determination." Voltaire began promptly as the door slammed shut behind him.

"What has this got to do with him?" Sam snapped

"Sam, Sam, Sam it is simple. He is apart of the test. You see this is Kai and you have to kill him." Voltaire sneered.

"Sorry but I don't kill. I destroy but never kill." Sam snarled and to prove her point moved to stand protectively in front of Kai.

"Don't think I won't go through you to get to him." Voltaire sneered laughing harshly

"No I know that you would, but since it is me that you want leave him out of it." Sam hissed

"Sam either he dies or both of you do. Make your choice." Sams' hands clenched tightly as she said through clenched teeth

"I won't let you, see I will protect him, no matter the cost, so don't you dare-" Sam was cut off as Voltaire started laughing again and launched a blade "NO!" Sam yelled as she tried to protect Kai's entire body with her own but for one reason or another Kai let out a cry of pain and…"

End-

Sam's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright or tried to but something was stopping her. She wanted to call out and tried hard to suppress the tears she felt coming at the same time, but then she heard Kai's voice and calmed slightly. She couldn't as of yet make out the words but instinctively she knew that they were out of harms way "You… You're alright? He didn't…?" Sam rasped and ran her gaze over what she could see of his frame. She couldn't make out any injuries and relaxed slightly. It was a dream that held more than a small grain of truth. Unthinkingly she lay her head back against his chest and listened to the soothing rhythm of his heart. Never would she allow anything to happen to Kai unless it was her own dealings. 'Never' she vowed and slipped into sleep as one tear she had not managed to suppress ran down her cheek.

"_You passed the test," _came her mothers' voice. _"Remember that I will always protect you and those who you really care for. Never will that happen to him." _Sam walked towards the voice but was quickly halted _"Donot take another step. When I converse with you like this a part of you is perilously close to joining me. That is why we donot do it often." _Sam stumbled back as it she had been shoved. _"Now is not yourtime. Go back and protect your friends."_

"Thank you for protecting/healing me." Sam whispered

"_It is my job as your mother and as the watcher. Remember your past, remember you are my daughter"_

"Good bye… be safe. I will do my best to protect Kai… and the others. I love you." Sam spoke softly as she heard desperate voices calling her name and ran towards them yelling "I love you" over her shoulder. Sam shivered noticing how cold it was in the almost nether world. Sam felt a not so distant heart source and cuddled up to it. Something or someone was stroking her hair.

"She is going to be alright," came a rough voice, "if you come now we can get answers for our questions but calm down Tyson first. She has gone through enough for one day. Bye." Sam forced herself to open her eyes and the realisation struck that she was cuddling up to Kai. She didn't have enough strength yet to move away and he wasn't exactly pushing her from him either. Sam looked at the phone close to his hand and frowned at it her mind trying to process what was going on while her body gained more strength by the minute. "Good evening. The rest of the team will be here shortly. We have some more questions we want answered." He said roughly but not unkindly. Sam nodded slowly in response, her eyes half closed. She stayed this way until there was a knock at the door.

Tyson had really began to freak as Sam fell unconscious a second time. "Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod… is she Ok? She isn't dead is she? She will wake up again won't she? She has to… has to be Ok… maybe the doctor missed something… maybe"

"Tyson," Ray said softly, "Shut up."

"Yeah, Sam is a fighter so she'll be fine." Max said enthusiastically

"I think we need another talk with her." Dizzi threw in for good measurement

"Yeah I'd like to know how she heals like that." Kenny murmured. Kai frowned and continued to head towards the bedroom he and Sam were forced to share.

"listen. As soon as she wakes up I will call you but right now you need to get Tyson to calm down. I will stay with her as long as need be and considering we share a room I will be there all night." Kai said firmly. He continued to his room. But as he opened the door Ray called out again.

"Call us even if there is a slight change in her condition."

"She will be fine boys. This has happened before," _but last time Jaze and Shell helped her out of it_… Tenebrae commented. "If you have no further need of me I have a family to return to." _'and a livid team of love seekers to report to…' _Ten thought bitterly with a slight flinch. The rest of the BladeBreakers muttered their good byes and as soon as the other girl was gone, Kai strode into his room and slammed the door behind him with his foot. He sat down on one of the beds with the unconscious teen in his arms. He wasn't sure if it would be safe to let her go and move away.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kai whispered glad his words went unheeded.

"…Kai…" Sam's voice faded in and out "… I love you…" Kai looked at the girl sceptically.

"Do you now?" he asked before reaching for the phone. He asked for the rest of the team to be put through and eventually got Ray on the phone. Tyson could be heard yelling and screaming in the background.

"Hello Ray speaking."

"It's Kai. Listen, Sam is slowly waking so if you come in say half an hour we should be able to talk to her."

"No problem. Is Sam alright?" Kai was just about to answer when Sam reached out and touched Kai's shirt. She was shivering so Kai moved her closer to his chest and began stroking her hair. "Kai?"

"Yes Ray, she is going to be alright."

"Good you had me worried."

"See you in half an hour… oh and calm Tyson down or leave him in the room. We don't need another relapse." Kai said on a sight

"Will do. Bye" Ray said with a slight smile

"Bye." Kai said and put the phone down. He then turned his attention back to Sam. He stroked a strand of hair away for her face and noticed how much it had grown in the past few days. Suddenly her eyelids began to flutter and slowly open. He saw his own name on her lips and was tempter to do something he'd later regret. Reigning in his loose emotions he analysed and eliminated them. He had no time for weakness. He was a born blader with a clear destiny. Nothing would come in his way. "Good evening. The rest of the team will be here shortly. We have some more questions we want answered." He said roughly trying his best to sound cold and uncaring. Sam nodded slowly in response, her eyes half closed. She stayed this way until there was a knock at the door. Kai immediately got up and set Sam gently down on the bed although he longed to simply drop her. He stormed over to the door and opened it far enough to see most of the BladeBreakers. He shoved the door open further and lent against the door, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Tyson immediately ran in and saw Sam slowly sitting up on the bed. Although most of her energy had been restored she was still being cautious. Tyson on the other hand was ecstatic to see Sam was Ok and so quite literally threw himself at the unsuspecting girl. This lasted for all of five seconds as Sam pulled herself away and flipped over onto the floor landing on all fours. All of the boys looked at Sam in shock.

"Don't touch me." Sam said breathing heavily and her head dropping a little.

"What was that all about?" Max asked softly

"Never mind. Now can I explain?" Sam said unsteadily getting to her feet glaring at Kenny as he went to help. Kenny let out a yelp and scurried back so he didn't touch her. She walked somewhat unsteadily to the window and looked out at the full moon. "I am guessing you have more questions about my past so what are they exactly?" She asked in a monotone. Kai longed to say something but would wait until later when they were alone.

"How is it that you can heal so quickly." Ray asked softly. Sam's mind turned to her father and mother more importantly her father's harsh words in the foremost of her mind as she began to answer.

"Meine- oops sorry- my mother made a promise to me just before she died and so she stayed true to her word. She promised that we would be reunited if my emotions were running high and during the worst of thunderstorms. She promised she would always look after me and heal me and those close to my heart should the need arise. I guess I kind of took all that for granted but then that was before the nightmares began…" Sam's voice trailed off and there was a brief silence only broken by the howling wind. Finally Max brought up the courage to ask

"Umm may I ask what nightmares Sam?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't but seeing as you have I have no choice." Sam murmured. She slowly turned and looked at the floor leaning back on the window sill, as dark eyes looked on.


	7. Remberance

AN: please note that I don't own Beyblades or its characters but Sam Hanara, her family, The love seekers, the wild fires and the dark hunters all belong to me so please if you wish to borrow them ask me first. Also Tenebrae or 'Ten' belongs to Drago-Kai so you will have to ask her about Ten.

**Chapter 7:- Remberance**

"The nightmares began several weeks ago. Truth be told they stated when I first went to-" Sam was cut off by Tyson

"Biovolt!"

"Don't speak that word here Tyson, The walls may have ears…"

'You don't know how right you are.' smirked the shadow from outside the window. They were charged with watching the girl. She was more important than even she realised. Philippe would be furious if he failed him again. "Anyway, my dreams are about pain, suffering and anger. Not the type of things that one likes to remember. I dream of people I love being hurt and of people I hate and fear threatening me. People such as my former master hurting me in the ways of heart and mind."

"You mean volt-" Max asked this time

"Another name that must not be spoken here." Sam interrupted him smoothly before looking at her watch. "Jeez it is ten forty-five already. If you guys don't leave and sleep soon some of us won't be up for training tomorrow."

"I'm not tired yet!" Tyson whined pathetically.

"You don't like training anyway." Kenny murmured. Tyson turned and glared at him before turning his attention back to Sam.

"And why are you so hyped up to train Samantha?" Sam raised an eyebrow and looked squarely at Tyson.

"Practise makes perfect Tyson. You of all people should know that but any way my main reason is that I am still not one hundred percent yet so I still need some sleep." Each of the teens looked at Sam in shock until Dizzi spoke up.

"Your not a hundred percent yet? Could have fooled me." Nervously Sam rubbed the back of her neck

"Yeah well about that, I need either 24 hrs sleep or a really bad nightmare after… after battling with the dark child." Sam said pretending to yawn, "Oh and Tyson, just a quick warning. If you or any of you ever call me Samantha again you'll not live to tell the tale." Tyson edged toward the door.

"Sam's right and I am tired too. Let's go guys… Kai do you mind doing first watch?" Ray asked as he passed the teen. Kai shook his head not bothering to open his eyes again.

"Night guys." Max called out

"Yeah good night." Kenny called walking out behind Tyson. The rest of the team left and Sam's gaze went out the window as a shadow dropped from the tree and ran off into the darkness. Sam narrowed her eyes at it as she heard Kai move away from the door. Kai had his eyes fixed on Sam's back as he moved closer.

"Well, well. My own grandfather causes you nightmares, and now I have a question for you. Did you mean the words you spoke earlier or was it just another of your ploys?" Kai drawled. Sam spun on her heel and looked at him searchingly.

"I mean every word I say for better or for worse… why what did I say?" Sam demanded. Kai was silent for a while and Sam was growing impatient. "Hiwatari…"

"So for better or for worse… you love me?" He asked. Sam stiffened her back and grew pale. 'When did I say that?' she asked herself. 'You didn't' her mind tried to console her

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Sam asked her voice growing stronger by the second.

"You said it as you were coming out of your… enforced sleep." Kai said slowly. 'Oh gosh those words were for my mother but the sentence has a ring of truth… what am I thinking I hate him. He left me. Forgot. Oh but I do… I still love him.' Outwardly all Kai could see was Sam chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. Inwardly he was amused. Her delay in answering was answer enough. He walked up to her so that he was but an inch away and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. Sam's cheeks turned scarlet as she saw how close he was.

"Don't worry about it," Kai said moving his head closer so he was now speaking in her ear, "In time you'll get over it. I did." Sam paled and pulled herself away from him. She was close to slapping him and if she were not more restrained she would have. As it was she pushed him away from her as he smirked at her reaction and walked toward on of the beds. "As if I could love you again. Pig headed fool. Just for that I will make you love me again. I swear it." Sam whispered harshly falling to her knees and curling up on the floor. As she fell asleep a single tear ran down her cheek. Kai turned to see what the wildcat had said and was astonished to find her asleep on the floor. On closer inspection he also saw the tear and his heart twinged slightly. He found himself wishing again that he could retract his words which was a first for him. With a slight shrug he walked back to his bed and got in. he didn't want to have to get too close to the girl and put up with these conflicting emotions. Better to keep ones distance and let the emotions die then to be seen as weak.

---------------

'How do you tell a guy that he is attractive and better yet how does one enforce a non existing emotion?' Sam thought as she was still trying to put her plan in action. She was going to hurt Kai as much as he had hurt her. Two months had passed and she still had no idea what she was going to do. She'd have to ask Raelie and Keelie. They'd know. She got an evil smile and thought of a plan herself. Blaise was around and so was Jason. A visit to the Love seekers was long overdue. That would get him jealous… for the fourth time her gaze slid to Kai's frame and away. For the past eight weeks they had been practising hard and trying to battle in pairs with their bit beasts. The first few tries had been futile and Dragoon had been the worst of the Bitbeasts until Dyane taught him a thing or two. From then on he co-operated somewhat better with Draciel. Dizzi claimed it was natural for one Bitbeast to attack another even if they were meant to be working together. Sam disagreed with the theory and Dyane did too. Sam made sure not to use Black unless she was in dire circumstances. Sam knew that the watcher was still there and was also hard at work trying to discover who he was. That is all she had found out. That it was some guy. The team rose at six and didn't stop training until ten at night, or in Sam's case not at all. She was trying desperately to avoid anymore nightmares after the last one she had a week ago. Kai had noticed she had not slept in a week and was starting to get worried after the last nightmare she had, he had tried to confront her about it but all she did was yell at him. Otherwise she was coldly ignoring him. _"What do you care about my dreams huh? They are but memories in some cases and a twisted truth in others. I would only consider telling someone I loved!"_

"_You cried out my name! as well as Blaise, Tala, Rick, Delilah, Rachelle and Tenebrae. I have a right to know I think."_

"_Well too bad. Rachelle and Ten I would tell… will tell… but you I will not so leave me alone!" _After that she had gotten up and walked out of the room muttering in one of her languages. She had not spoken much to the others either.

"My turn?" her voice cut into Kai's thoughts. Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"So now you are going to talk to me?" Kai demanded

"Out of necessity yes." Sam said in a monotone.

"Fine you're up and this time I will be your partner so you better do your best." Kai answered narrowing his eyes.

"Needs must." Sam said expressionlessly. Kai run his thumb over his bit chip and loaded his blade onto his launcher. Sam loaded Dyane and both waited for the count down from Max

"3…2…1 let it rip!" Sam began humming under her breath and sometimes singing the words from random songs English or otherwise. She never took her eyes off Dranzer and suddenly called

"Release" Dyane emerged in her full glory closely followed by Dranzer. Kai's gaze went from Dyane to her mistress and back. As Sam hummed her blade reacted with quick spins to the left or right. He was starting to wish he could understand what she was saying and was getting quite impatient with her.

"Are we battling or singing?" He demanded of her harshly.

"I am controlling my bit beast and trying to calm yours, what you are doing I have no clue but you are breaking my concentration so shut up." Kai's jaw dropped slightly in outrage before he narrowed his eyes

"Dranzer take her out." He demanded. Dranzer gave a cry and looked at Kai before majestically shaking his wings and bowing his head at Sam.

"That was a no Kai." Sam said triumphantly. The other BladeBreakers looked on in amusement. They had all experienced something similar when battling along side Sam and found it amusing that she could do it with Kai's Dranzer considering Sam didn't like him much. Finally Sam raised her hand in the air and recalled Dyane.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kai demanded of her now recalling his own blade. Sam smirked at him and walked away.

"Three minutes Kai. That is all you and I require."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kai demanded. Sam just laughed and continued walking before jumping back into her tree. She shut her eyes and heard a familiar sound. It was music she had only heard the Love Seekers use… suddenly she stood up where she was causing the others to look at her. Looking around she finally worked out the direction it was coming from and jumped from tree to tree very quickly so it seemed like she was running along the canopy of the trees. The rest of the BladeBreakers looked at Kai before quickly following. For Sam the music grew louder and louder before she realised she was directly above it. She jumped down and saw a medium sized stage surrounded by equipment and musical instruments. As she stood up a little blondish brunette Sam knew as Britany called out

"Raelie, Keelie, Rachelle, Jase… Sam is here!"

"Thanks for ruining my entry kid." Sam said in mock anger. Britany put her hands on her hips and laughed

"Well it didn't seem to work anyway… and I am not a kid. I am a young lady." Sam laughed, something she always seemed to do around her little friend.

"Hey guys I am feeling a little forgotten here… Can I have a hug?" Sam called out pouting for effect. Brit ran up to her and hugged and as three squeals were heard, Raelie, Keelie and Rachelle ran out followed more sedately by Jason and Tenebrae. The music in the background got louder as Sam moved her hand slightly and so she sang along and was joined in by the others playing various instruments and Jason singing along with her. As the song ended Sam embraced each of them in turn. "It is good to see you all again."

"We've missed you." Rae sniffed

"It's been too long." Shell said choking back tears

"Have you read your mothers note yet?" Keel and Jase asked in unison

"Err no." Sam said quietly

"SAM!" they each yelled

"What? I will I will… later…" Sam said distractedly as the BladeBreakers came onto the scene.

Keelie took up her instrument again as did Rachelle and Rae. They strummed in turn and Sam began to sing again. Tyson's jaw dropped as did the rest of the team as they saw Sam up on the stage. Kai's eyebrow rose as he fought to keep his face expressionless even though he almost wanted to show how he felt, wanted to show his one weakness.

"Good evening, Bon swa, bones era, Guten Abend where is my bonny...?" the music played as Sam greeted the onlookers. "My bonny is over the ocean, my bonny is over the sea, my bonny is over the ocean; oh bring back my bonny to me." Sam punched her fist in the air and continued singing "My bonny is over the ocean, my bonny is over the sea, my bonny is over the ocean; oh bring back my bonny to me. Bring back, Bring back, oh bring back my bonny to me to me… Bring back, Bring back, oh bring back my bonny to me…" ((AN: imagine the DJ Otzi version of this song and that is what is being sung…))

"Do you know them?" Brit asked in Sam's ear. Sam simply nodded and continued acting out the song and just generally dancing around much to the BladeBreakers amusement and delight. Max lightly punched Tyson's arm, Ray tapped his foot in time with the music and Tyson dragged Kenny into a dance. As the song ended the other onlookers called out for an encore but Sam politely declined.

"I will be performing with this bunch of loons in four weeks time. I shall hope to see you all then." Rachelle's eyes lit up as Sam spoke as did the other girls.

"You'll take part in the play?" Raelie asked almost in awe and judging from the others expressions they were in the same position.

"Mmmhmm." She voiced before going up to the keyboard and playing around on it, mixing old songs and new together and laughing as Rae tried to keep up on the drums and Jase half sang along. They all ended up laughing and Jase was egging on Sam trying to get her to sing again. Jason ended up giving up and simply threw an arm around Sam's shoulders which she strangely enough allowed. She winked at him and Kai felt a strange emotion well up inside him.

"Just like the old days!" Britany called out and hugged Sam too. Sam shrugged off Jase and picked her up before walking toward the stage stairs to hop down. Keelie stopped her though and begged

"Please just one more song… one we shall use in the show."

"Fine but last one for today." Sam sighed putting down Brit and strapping on a microphone so she could walk around and perform at the same time.The girls started playing the music as Jason set up his own mic **"**Sometimes the feeling is right; you fall in love for the first time… Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet, summertime love in the moonlight… Ah-yippie-yi-yu, Ah-yippie-yi-yeah, Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah Now the summer is gone, you had to go back home… Please come and see me again, I've never felt more alone"without missing a beat Jason sang back to her

"Baby, I am missing you"

"I want you by my side"

"And I hope you'll miss me too"

"Come back and stay"

"I think about you every day"

"I really want you too"

"You swept my feet right off the ground; you're the love I found" Sam danced around the stage and caught Jason's eye. He nodded slightly in response. Sam took a run up and jumped off the stage much to the BladeBreakers surprise and she danced up to Kai and took his hand. Kai opened his eyes to see who had intruded upon his solitude and was quite amazed to find a pair of amused Mahogany coloured eyes so close to his own. The Love Seekers continued with their tunes as Sam tried to get Kai on stage.

"Come." She said and began walking backwards toward the stage again. Unthinkingly Kai followed her lead but balked as he got to the stairs. Sam slipped behind him and began gently pushing him, her hands on his lower back for effect.

"Go Kai, It'll be fun!" Tyson hollered Sam began singing lightly once more and whilst not removing her hands she ducked under Kai's arm and caught Kai's wide eyed expression. She smiled at him and motioned with her head towards the stage singing Faith. Kai smirked in turn and flipped her over his shoulder. Sam laughed and playfully hit him.

"Are they playing and generally having fun with each other?" Tyson whispered disbelievingly

"Would seem so…" Ray said quietly watching as the pair walked up the stairs and Kai almost gently put her down. Sam took Kai's hands again and tried to draw him further onto the stage. She got so far before he balked again so Sam tried to dance with him and got no where with that either. Eventually she just danced in front of him and got the others to dance with her in a type of line dance. Kai was edging toward the stairs again and so Sam let out a shrill whistle and Rachelle and a reluctant Jason stopped Kai in his tracks. Keelie then put a hand down and pulled up Kenny, Tenebrae pulled up max, Brit and Raelie pulled up Tyson and laughing in delight, Sam pulled up Ray.

"BladeBreakers meet the Love Seekers. Rael, Keel, Brit, Shell and Jase meet Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Kai. You all already know Tenebrae."

"How do you know them?" Ray asked

"Friends of mine from Hong Kong. From before Bio. They kept me somewhat sane." Sam said searching her pockets for her mothers note. Finally she found it and broke the seal so she could read the last of her mothers words.

'_To my beloved daughter,_

_I know of the pain you had to go through. It is that way with all of the watchers and their listeners. I also know I must be dead or otherwise you would not have received this. Be brave my darling and remember that there are still those that love you. One day you will be reunited with them all and your memories will be restored. Do not feel anger or hate towards them my darling. They simply did that what they had to do to survive. As did you. I do not know where you are right now but please you must go to our home in England. I have faith in you and know you too well. You will not give up if you are given a task. Peace be with you my darling. Anger and pain are not the only emotions you are to show. Love, happiness and joy are not weaknesses. Remember that. They are all a part of life. Come to me now my little one. I hope with all my heart that you have not left this too late. Look after your friends as they will become of great necessity to you. Remember your loved ones did not truly forget you and they love you still. Also remember that I will always be here to watch over you. Until later little one_

_ Your mother Adonia_

_ Amsay oveslay Aikay orfay everway XxXx_

Sam's eyes went dull and unconsciously her hand went to her pocket. She drew out a silver key with her initials on it. Her hand clenched around it and without another word she dropped the letter and at a quick pace she half ran out of the clearing. Ray bent down and looked at it confused.

"It's in another language." He said softly. Kai looked at it over his shoulder before snatching it out of his team-mates hand.

"Two actually. I can make out the first part in Russian but the second half…"He said and read out what he could to the others. Jason looked at the second part and quietly translated when Kai's voice faltered slightly.

"How-?" Kenny asked but was cut off by Jason

"Her mother had Irish blood in her so I could translate the second half as I too am Irish. Now go quickly and find Sam as she may be in danger"

"Samantha in danger? More like she is the danger…"

"Call her that to her face and you'll not live to tell the tale." Britany warned

"We've heard that threat before…" Max said thoughtfully

"It is more than just a threat. It is a promise." Tenebrae said carefully

"Go find Sam." Raelie said softly

"Yeah she knows where we are now. She will see us in time." Rachelle said confidently. Kai needed no other prompting. He would not let her come to harm again he vowed as he ran after Sam. Ray was hot on his heels and Tyson and Max followed a split second after. Kenny sighed and began walking back to the hotel.

"Do you not care for Sam's safety?" Keelie asked harshly.

"I do but I know my limitations. I could never keep up." Kenny responded calmly

"We'll see her again Keel, we'll see em all again." Raelie spoke softly

"I know but I am getting sick of waiting." Keelie said plaintively. 'Me too Kee, Me too.' Jason thought bitterly and glared at Kai's retreating back

-----------

The BladeBreakers breathing was laboured by the time they caught up with their female team-mate. They had run over hill and dale until they saw they were approaching what seemed a cottage at a distance but was in reality a small mansionette. Ray spotted the sign on the fence and read it out loud

"Hanara Residence." Kai was walking beside Sam and opened the gate. Sam's back was stiff as she walked up to the front door and inserted her silver key.

"Name?" Came a computerised voice

"Samantha Anne Hanara. Daughter of Adonia and Lucas Hanara." Sam said in a monotone

"Enter mistress." Came the selfsame computerised voice. Sam pushed the door open but looked almost hesitant about going in, however all too soon the blank look came back to her eyes and she stepped inside. The rest of the BladeBreakers quickly slipped inside too not knowing if the door would slam shut on them. Kai was the last one through and stood at Sam's side taking in the room.

"Shut." Sam said softly and the door obeyed. The curtains were a vivid blue and made of velvet, the floor was highly polished marble and there were two stair ways leading up to a second floor close to the door. In her mind a younger version of Sam could be heard calling 'Mummy… Papa… I'm home!' the impulse was too great. "I'm home papa, please mother, I'm home" Sam cried out running up the staircase on the left. She saw her parents' room and bolted towards it. Raising her arms, the two golden armbands were revealed

"What are those?" Max asked out loud. Sam slammed her fists and wrists into a slight indent on the wall and the others watch amazed. Her fists unclenched slowly and a red laser scanned then and her wristbands. The system recognised her as one of the Hanara clan and the door slid open. Sam stiffly walked in and the others slipped by and stood close to the wall. Sam opened the windows tentively and looked out at the grey storm clouds covering the sky. Thinking she was alone Sam finally succumbed to her grief. She sat down in the green velvet chair she had last occupied almost eight years ago. 'You will get better right mummy please promise me you will get better. I need you here.' She had once whispered and her mother had only smiled sadly. Suddenly her fathers' word rang in her head as well as the blow she had received. '_You weak, stupid, inconsiderate, good for nothing female. You are truly weak and what is more YOU are the cause of your own beautiful mothers' death. There is nothing of myself inside of you. I disown you. You are no longer MY daughter.'_

"Father no longer, my heart aches. Please… I am sorry… so sorry." Sam sobbed clutching her head in one hand and the bed covers in the other. She leant over in dejection until she felt a firm hand grip on her shoulder. Then she heard Kai's attempt at comfort.

"I am sorry for your loss Sam. It was not meant to be easy this life, but together with your friends you will survive."

"Like you can talk. You left me!" Sam cried out and launched herself on her mothers' bed, trying to suppress the heart wrenching sobs threatening to consume her. Kai looked at his team and shrugged in helplessness. Tyson grabbed Max in a quick hug and nodded at Sam. Kai shook his head in a negative gesture. Max lightly touched his lips and made talking hand signs. Kai shrugged and looked at Ray for help. He saw Ray pick up a mewing kitten and stroke its fur lightly while murmuring to it and the kitten began to purr in contentment. Kai's eyebrows rose in amusement as he turned back to the weeping girl. He took several steps to the side of the bed and sat down cautiously. He gathered the grieving Sam in his arms and bowed his head to speak sweet nothings in her ear as he unconsciously stroked her silk like hair. Sam slowly got in control of her emotions again and whispered a thank you to all.

"Come on people we have sign ups tomorrow and we don't want to be late." Kai said unemotionally but not unkindly. As they walked from the building the shadow smiled evilly and became one with the other shadows again to report all that was seen.

AN: out of mild curiosity people, who do you think Sam should end up with? Jason, Rick, Kai, Blaise or one of the other BladeBreakers? i had planned on putting a twist in soon but i am beginning to doubt myself here. please your input would be appreciated. Ta amsay


	8. Shamrock?

An: I do not own BeyBlades or any of its characters, but Sam Hanara, The Love Seekers, The Wildfires and The Dark Hunters are mine just as Tenebrae belongs to Drago-Kai. If you wish to use or borrow any of these characters or teams I suggest you ask first because we are each fond of our own creations and do not want them stolen. Thank you

**Chapter 8:- Shamrock?**

As the saying goes, time can really fly when you are having fun… but on the other hand it can really drag when you are not. Sam was still having the occasional nightmare, but the memories of her past, though less frequent were still vivid and terrifying at times. The boys tried their best to make Sam feel as though she was a part of the team but they did not see that this was driving her further from them. At times she felt quite smothered and so went back to her mansionette. Kenny was working hard on a new type of blade for them but Sam refused quite frankly to let him change her blade. She was the one and the only one who was allowed to tamper with her blade so that if anything did go wrong it was her fault and not that of another's. She did alter her blade slightly but didn't bother to tell Kenny yet. He would see in time. Finally all the months of training came to a head without too many more incidents. The morning of the Grand opening dawned in beautiful reds and oranges. Sam stood on her balcony having spent the night at her home instead of the hotel.

"This had better be worth my while." She sneered and walked back inside. Tyson had come sometime during the night and made himself comfortable on a lounge. "Probably at Kai's demand." Sam murmured. She walked into the kitchen and made coffee. She also made a large breakfast and ate some before going to her training room and practicing for a while. At ten thirty she finally went back downstairs to find Tyson scarfing down as much food as he could.

"Well good morning. I trust you slept well?" Sam said sarcastically

"Mmmh mh hmmmhm…" Tyson said. Sam screwed up her nose

"Swallow, then try again." She advised

"I said yes and we're late." Tyson said before gulping down some juice

"You are late Tyson. I have been up for hours." Sam said with a smirk.

"Good for you." Tyson muttered and ran around looking for a bathroom.

"Third on your left Tyson… Left Tyson… I said left you dolt." Tyson had run into a laundry shoot. "I am surrounded by idiots…" Sam mumbled and pressed a lever to bring up the last load. Tyson had a pair of underwear on his head and was wrapped in a nightgown. She lent against the wall and watched his futile efforts to get out.

"You going to help him out?" came a voice

"Nope." Sam said emotionlessly.

"You'll be late if you don't." came the same voice

"Fine." Sam pulled Tyson out and unwrapped him.

"Thanks Sam." Tyson said and tried to fling his arm around her shoulder. Sam just made a hn sound and sidestepped him. Tyson frowned just as the doorbell rang. Sam went to see who it was. It was the rest of the team. Max jumped up and down at the door as Ray grinned, Kenny smiled shyly and Kai frowned. Sam leant against the door jam until Tyson came and saw the rest of his team.

"Ready to go?" Ray asked

"Yes." Sam said calmly and walked out the front gate. They walked in relative silence to the site. Teams from all over the world had flocked to the British isles just for this and the BBA did not let them down. As the respective teams came and were announced by TV reporters and the famous reporters Brad Best and AJ Topper, fire works were let off in the colours of the teams country flags. Sam laughed in delight as she saw all of her roots were covered. Max looked at her oddly seeing as she had not laughed of given them a true smile in weeks. As they looked around, Sam spotted The Dark Hunters, The Love Seekers and the Wildfires. Kai saw what remained of the demolition boys, Max saw the All Stars, Ray caught a glimpse of the White Tigers and Tyson was astonished to see the Majestics. There were many other teams, some that they had fought before and many they hadn't. Sam ran ahead with Kenny as the others looked around and helped register them. Once that was done that was done they had the rest of the afternoon to themselves and could battle whom ever they wanted so long as it was within BBA regulations. It didn't count however until they were in the dish in the next day. Sam made a note that their battle was at a quarter past one the next day and quickly walked off. Tyson had started the whole 'we are a team and we look out for each other' speech again and quiet frankly Sam was sick of it. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw a group of bladers hanging around a single dish and so she joined them to see what all the fuss was about.

"OK, so who else dares to battle against me and try take my title? Huh? No one else brave enough?" came Blaise's smug drawl

"I'll take yeh." Said a newcomer with a thick Irish brogue. Blaise rose an eyebrow as he looked at his opponent. By the way that they had thrown a long trench coat type cloak over them, he could determine little about who they were other than a single strand of long dark hair that had managed to escape the hood and the glint of white from a small protruding tooth. Listening to the voice however he gathered it was a girl. Blaise wasn't about to turn down a challenger so whilst smirking, he set his blade to launcher and watched his opponent do the same.

"So, my lady, who do I have the pleasure of defeating hmm?" He drawled. The girl smirked and altered her stance slightly so she could launch

"I dunno who you think you are defeatin but yeh may call meh Shamrock." Sam's eyes widened in recognition as the girl spoke loudly for all to hear. Some people gasped and others snickered. Sam saw her 'team', the word still tasted bitter in her mouth, approach and Kai sneered at the girls name.

"Alright Shamrock, get ready to loose. I'll beat you in less than a minute." Blaise said confidently as the crowd chanted the usual countdown.

"Not if yeh aim like that yeh won't." Shamrock sneered and Sam could see that she was right. Blaise's aiming was slightly off and he still hadn't rectified it when he launched. Instead of spinning on the rim closest to her as he seemed to want to, he was going to miss the dish entirely if Shamrock didn't intervene.

"Idiot." Sam mumbled as she clasped her hands together and concentrated on the match. Shamrock sent her own blade where she knew Blaise's would be and deftly knocked it into the dish.

"Did she just save his Blade?" the whispers went round as the girls blade spun steadily in the middle. Blaise was getting sick of the whispers questioning if he could really blade at all.

"Arno, enough of this. End it with FireFlame." Blaise ordered his BitBeast. A deep red wolf BitBeast with black eyes and eagle wings that had white tips emerged and let out a deep resonating growl. A black tinged flame began to form around the blade as it spun ever closer to the girls who still spun steadfast in the centre.

"Now" Shamrock called out harshly as the blades were almost an inch apart. The girls blade began to backspin and almost flew around the rim of the stadium. The wind picked up and the fire seemed to go out of control. Sam gasped as the heat grew intense but still Shamrock did not back down.

"End this." There was a blinding flash as Shamrock spoke and as everyone tried to regain their sight, they saw that Shamrocks blade was still spinning strong and that she had caught Arno in her hand. Sam looked pensively at Blaise's scowling face as he stared at shamrock. The girls tossed his blade back to him and recalled her own. As she clipped it to her belt, the crowd saw a flash of red, causing Blaise and the rest of his team to take in a sharp breath.

"Who are you?" One of the Wildfires better known as Brenda asked

"Yehr leaders equal." Shamrock said with a laugh.

"No please. A name." Adar demanded

"I told yeh once I'm an Irish lass known as Shamrock. At other times Aye may have other names but this is the one that concerns yeh now."

"But surely you have a common name too. Please. We wish to know it." Edan said in his gentle manner.

"A common name yeh may desire but 'twould help if aye knew it too." Shamrock said solemnly all emotion gone from her voice. With that she jumped into the air and swung with catlike grace onto a street lamp. She glared at them before jumping into a tree and disappearing. Sam let out a sigh of relief and ran to see where the girl had got to. She saw another BeyBattle and jumped into a tree to better observe. Surely enough, Shamrock was there too. Sam tried to take in some of the serenity that nature provided. Shamrock was watching the people below, her cloak flapping in the breeze and unfortunately acting like a beacon for the BladeBreakers.

"I am bored Lee." came the plaintive voice of a pink haired girl with golden eyes and small fangs.

"I am sure there will be some good competition around here somewhere Mariah." Said a boy with black hair, golden eyes and what looked like gauze covering him from elbow to wrist and knee to foot. He was obviously the one called Lee. There were two others that were visible. A young boy with green hair and the trade mark golden eyes and a tall boy who referred to himself as Gary. Shamrock decided to try and cause more trouble. She jumped down from her hiding spot in front of the small group.

"If yehr looking for a half decent battle, I'll give yeh a go." Shamrock offered

"I hope you are somewhat better than the last guy I battled." Mariah said with a grin.

"I'm a girl." Shamrock said in a matter of fact way as if that explained it all. The Guy known as Lee let out a growl.

"Watch it you." Mariah hit him lightly as she loaded up her blade. Shamrock went into her stance and did the same. The Green haired boy was to do the count down

"3…2…1… let it RIP!" Mariah and Shamrock both pulled out their ripcords at the same time, sending their respective blades into the dish.

"Go Galux!" Mariah called. A shaft of sunlight reflected on Shamrocks own fangs as Ray and the BladeBreakers finally caught up.

"Watch out Mariah we know very little about this Shamrock girl." Ray called out. Lee and the other boys looked up in surprise but Shamrock barely looked at them, more intent on finding a weakness to exploit.

"Ray!" Mariah exclaimed and looked over at the newly arrived teen. Her lack of concentration caused her blade to wobble slightly and Shamrock used the moment to ram Galux hard.

"Keep your eyes on the match girl" Shamrock hissed as the blade grew more unstable.

'Are you getting this Dizzi?" Kenny asked as Mariah's attention snapped back and her blade steadied a little.

"Sure am chief, that Shamrock is givin Galux a beating and still trying to give her handy hints as well." Shamrocks Blade came to a halt in the middle of the dish and spun steadily. As if waiting for the right time. "Chief, do these movements look familiar to you?" Dizzi suddenly cut in. Sam panicked and knew she would have to do something drastic, but she would have to wait for the end of the match. Shamrocks blade still didn't move even when Galux battered against it relentlessly. A dark mist seemed to engulf the stadium and the two blades could barely be seen, but it was obvious that Shamrocks blade was attacking again with increasing vigour. The mist was slowly absorbed as Shamrocks blade spun faster and faster around the dishes rim before going in, striking Galux and returning to the rim again to gain speed. Mariah was getting agitated and losing a large amount of energy. That was quite obvious to all but they could not understand why. They could not see it but Shamrock was getting tired too. She had been away too long… Mariah didn't notice the blade slowing down, didn't notice the BitBeast come out not quite invisible, didn't notice that if she did not make her move now, she would loose the match. For Shamrock, blading was more than such a simple little game. Like many in her past had realised, blading had become the only reason for their existence. Even if her life was being tampered with, Blading was the one medium that did not change, other than her getting stronger. The time had come. Mariah's Galux was still getting back beaten. She had to act now. Mariah seemed to have come to a similar conclusion.

"Galux, end this. Scratch attack" Shamrock waited. She had complete faith in her BitBeast. The Irish girl shook her head and wagged a finger back and forth.

"Not this time my pink haired friend… you took too long, were too impatient in the begging of this match. D use binding strength." The air around Sam and the others sizzled with a black heat as an aura formed around Shamrock. As this occurred, Galux came closer in her full glory. A black, purple and silver ball of energy appeared in Shamrocks hand as energy was absorbed from all living things around them. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" The Irish girl purred and gave the ball to her invisible bit. She then turned her back on the arena and soon heard the clashing of a blade crashing out and coming to a halt as well as a small cry from Mariah. "Game, set and match nice try though" Shamrock said and recalled her own blade. It flew into her open palm and she walked off. Sam's eyes flashed white as she snapped her fingers and whipped some of the info on Kenny's laptop. Shamrock was safe, but she owed her big time. Sam ran off just as Dizzy let out an astonished cry.

"Chief I think you had better take a look at this. All the info we got on Ms Shamrock is gone and so is half our other stuff!"

"What do you mean gone? It has to be there somewhere. Let's check the back up files." Kenny said frantically trying to find a trace of the lost data.

"It has vanished chief. I already checked for back up files. They have gone too! So has Sam's stuff" Kai scanned the crowd. 'Where is that girl anyway?' he asked himself

"Speaking of Sam where is she?" Max asked thinking along the same lines. Suddenly the sound of Sam's laughter was carried to them on the wind.

"Over near the food tents!" Tyson exclaimed and immediately tried to run over there himself. Kai quickly grabbed Tyson's collar and brought him to a halt.

"We are ALL going together Tyson. We don't need to loose you too." He growled before letting go and walking with the rest of his team, leaving a bewildered White Tiger team behind.

"Hey look there is the rest of your… team" Called a familiar voice.

"Shell is right and it looks like they have company too." Came a second voice. Sam half looked up in amusement, a secretive smile on her lips.

'Sam! Where were you? Did you by any chance see an Irish girl called-" Max was cut off by Sam

"Shamrock? Yes I saw her. You could say she is a … close friend of mine."

"Really?" Kenny asked exited, "then you-"

"Who's your friends Ray? Are you going to introduce us?" Raelie asked. Ray smiled and did the introductions, just as they were joined by their final member.

"Lee, Mariah, Bruce, Kevin and Gary, meet our newest team mate Sam and her friends the Love Seekers."

"An old team reunites with a lost member hey Ray?" Sam sneered openly. Ray paled slightly as the others blinked still trying to get used to the abrupt mood changes.

"Why are you so rude to him? What has he ever done to you?" Mariah demanded storming up to Sam.

"Stay out of it Pinkie," Sam hissed, "up until three months ago I was a lone blader and a perfect warrior. But a certain someone claimed it would be 'beneficial' if I joined this team out of all the others. Oh and another certain someone is trying very hard to get me to return to my so called roots, in fact I am being stalked by one of them, and I am so obviously wasting my time here seeing as what was in the past is so obviously dead." Sam glared at a certain blue haired teen. It was then that Sam realized what she was doing. She shook her head in self disgust. She was becoming like Voltaire. It was not Ray or his friends fault that she had grown up relatively alone. Nor was it their fault that she went to Biovolt. They had in fact done nothing but shown her friendship. She would have to give them the benefit of the doubt and trust them. There was nothing else for it and this way she would be nothing like her former master. She started to smile at that thought.

"Sam!" called a cheery voice and pounced on the unprepared girl. Sam staggered and nearly fell to the floor

"Tenebrae…" Sam said softly

"Not picking fights again were you?" Ten asked seriously

"Well whatever she's trying to do it looks like she is starting to enjoy" Jason said laughing

"Oh Yeah Jase I'm just having a ball." Sam said sarcastically and danced around the two as they shared looks. Suddenly a weird sensation overcame her and she stopped dead in her tracks. The fine hairs at the back of her neck were standing on end as she looked around. Finally Sam gaze locked with a pair of blue green eyes. Her own eyes flared dangerously and she started growling deep in her throat. A hand suddenly waved in front of her face and out of reflex, Sam spun on her heel and punched the annoying person. It was Tyson.

"Owwww… what was that for Sama-"

"Don't call me Samantha" Sam said absently, looking around for the eyes but no longer seeing them.

"What is with the name?" Bruce asked

"It's a long story but bottom line is that she hates it." Keelee explained

"Also you never got our names. This is Keelee, her almost sister Raelie, Rachelle, my sister Brittany and I am the leader of The Love Seekers, Jason." Jase said almost warmly

"Also my name is Tenebrae and I am close friend and on occasion trainer of this lot." Ten said with a glare at Jason for not introducing her.

"So you are THE Love Seekers. The beyblading actors?" Mariah asked excitedly

"The one and only" said Brittany shyly but also proud. Mariah squealed

"I am like your biggest fan!" she claimed almost jumping up and down

"In your village maybe." Sam mumbled under her breath unthinkingly as she noticed that Raelie was looking at Lee in puzzlement. "It's dark hair." Sam said to her softly and tensed, ready to intervene in the chaos about to unfold. Raelie grinned and tried to launch herself at Lee. Sam moved into the firing range and gave her the little plushie that she carried around everywhere as a safety measure. Raelie looked from the doll to Lee and back again before settling down somewhat and cuddling the stuffed friend in her arms.

"You have a doll… looking like Lee…?" Tyson asked slowly.

"Well it works on these guys as well as catnip does on cats so yes I carry them around in case of such emergencies. I have others depending on the person."

"Really? Can I see?" Kevin asked. Sam smirked and started pulling out her small collection, loosing them almost immediately as soon as she had one in her hands. Mariah had claimed Ray, Brittany had claimed Max and Tyson, Keelee had abducted little Kevin and Mariah, Raelie had also taken Johnny and Ozuma, and Rachelle had claimed the Sam plushie with a detachable cloak and seemed anxious to take the last one in Sam's hands that had not yet been uncovered.

"So what is the last one in your hands?" Kai asked against his better judgement.

"You really want to know?" Sam asked blinking at him

"Would I have asked otherwise?" Kai demanded

"Well let's put it this way then; you don't want to know." Sam said almost playfully

"Tell me now!" Kai commanded stalking towards her

"Fine." Sam said with a real smile and as soon as he was within arms length, she opened her hands. Within them was a small version of Kai that looked more life like than the others. Kai's eyes widened

"Why does this one look so different?" Kai murmured not taking his eyes off the figure still amazingly in Sam's hands. Sam shrugged off handily

"I wanted to see this one more than I desired to see the others. I guess I took more care." Kai slowly rose his gaze to look at her. His expression was unguarded for a moment and Sam saw a myriad of expressions cross his face, before the familiar glare came and stuck. 'How dare she have anything that looks even remotely like me. How dare she say such things and almost sound like she means them. Why did I allow her to see my emotions and why do I feel almost pleased that she made mine better than the rest?' Kai thought bitterly to himself as Sam looked away. She went to toss it like she did the others but thought better and simply handed it to Rachelle.

"Are you happy now oh mighty Kai?" Sam sneered trying to draw comfort from indifference. 'No' Kai thought but he simply nodded his head that he was "Good." Came her curt reply before she turned on her heel and walked over to Jason and Tenebrae. "And here is the warning. I shall now be practising with the Love Seekers and Tenebrae for a minimum of two hours each day."

"Fine but two hours each day is all you are getting." Kai said firmly, almost harshly. 'What has gotten into him?' Sam thought looking at him with a slight frown.

"Alright." Sam said slowly. Suddenly the strange sensation came back to Sam. Her back stiffened as she looked around slowly, taking in every detail of their surroundings. This time it was Brittany that noticed Sam actions

"Sam, what is it?" Brittany asked as the older girl put a finger to her lips and listened hard. All the others stopped talking and looked at Sam to see what she was doing.

"Is she-"

"Shhh," Sam growled, "we are not here alone. Someone…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes locked with the self same blue-green eyes as before. That is when she recognised the scenario. A white band came flying at Sam's head and she put up her hand and caught it. The others crowded around and Rachelle gasped when she saw it was a collar. Sam's Biovolt collar. Sam realized that they were being watched by a spy from her past. His name: Rick…


	9. Unknown Past and Present Combine

An: I do not own BeyBlades or any of its characters, but Sam Hanara, The Love Seekers, The Wildfires and The Dark Hunters are mine just as Tenebrae belongs to Drago-Kai. If you wish to use or borrow any of these characters or teams I suggest you ask first because we are each fond of our own creations and do not want them stolen. Thank you

**Chapter 9:- Unknown past and present combine**

Sam didn't know what Rick wanted but she did know that it wasn't going to be pleasantries.

"Well, well Rick. What is it that you want now?" Sam asked in a loud voice startling those nearest to her.

"Who is Rick?" Max asked softly not wanting to get hit like Tyson had the last time someone had distracted her. Sam looked at him briefly before turning her eyes back to Rick's.

"Let us just say that he is an old friend of mine shall we?" she said as the bushes rustled slightly and Rick came forward almost laughing in amusement.

"I wouldn't go as far as that sham." Rick sneered.

"Neither would I Sirob." Sam said eyes flashing with hatred at his use of the nickname he had given her. "Leader of the Dark Hunters go back to your master, and crawl into your little hole." Rick grabbed her upper arms roughly and pulled her so that they were face to face

"Now you listen to me destroyer. I will not go back to my 'hole' as you so kindly put it until you are safely back where you belong and I have my reward." Rick hissed, moving his eyebrow up suggestively.

"Maybe you should be talking to the jealous betrayer of mine. The one that first called me Destroyer. And while you are at it, you and your team can go to hell." Sam hissed wrenching out of his grasp and trying to storm off only to be captured by Kai, who held her wrists behind her back making sure her arms were straight.

"I'll meet you there sham and in the mean time I hope Kai has more luck with you here. You will return to us Hanara. You just have to see the truth of the matter. We are patient people but even our patience runs out eventually. We will be keeping an eye on you" Rick said waving over his shoulder as he walked into an alleyway and merged with the shadows. Sam let out a pent up breath and imagined the wonderfully cruel things she'd like to do to Rick, but was quickly shaken back to reality by Kai.

"Who is Rick and what does he want?" Kai demanded. Sam looked up and blushed slightly noticing how close he was. She struggled slightly trying to move away but stopped when he drew her even closer so that their noses almost touched. Sam's eyes widened

"Rick is the leader of the dark hunters but that does not matter. As the French say Ce La Vie such is life as to what he wants I think that was made clear enough." Sam said in a cocky manner trying to hide how much his being so close actually flustered her. She tried again to pull away and Kai gave her very little slack. Rachelle giggled hysterically and was joined in by Raelie. Jason just hoped that Blaise wasn't anywhere close by. Kai pulled Sam close again so that this time their noses did touch.

"Tell me about Rick." Kai demanded, anger burning in his eyes. This time he got the required response.

"Rick is almost eighteen, and was a boy I knew while in Biovolt. He was always a little behind the others and so I helped him get stronger where others wouldn't. His blading skills got better and his rank gradually got higher. In return for helping him I had a friend that I thought I could trust. He gained other friends his own age such as Delilah and… others but he never forgot me. It was Delilah that told my trainer that I had a BitBeast. It was also Delilah that told him that I had escaped to Hong Kong. She was my betrayer and I was hers. As to what Rick wants as I said it is obvious. He wants me to go back. Back to Biovolt. Back to my roots. That is why he will keep two eyes on me at all times. Now since our match isn't until tomorrow at a quarter past one I would like to go and practise with the others. Does anyone object?" Sam asked the final question turning her head away from Kai.

"I don't. It will give me some more time to catch up with the white tigers." Ray said

"Yeah and I am sure that I saw the All Stars earlier. I want to say hi to my mom." Max laughed

"I don't care what you do I'm going to check out the competition and look for Shamrock." Tyson declared only Kenny had something to say.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Sam? I mean it is doubles and you have trained more by yourself than you have with us."

"Have you forgotten that I train more than most of you anyway? And that I have two Blades and not just the one? Trust me when I say I am ready." Sam said confidently

"Are you sure you don't want to spend more time with your boyfriend?" Keelee asked innocently batting her eyelashes. Sam looked from Keelee to Rachelle, who was making the two plushies pretend to kiss, to Kai. His expression was priceless. Sam burst out laughing as did the rest of the Love Seekers. She was laughing so hard tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh Keelee, I don't have a boyfriend remember. But I am sure that you could find me one if you wanted to. But you would have to discuss it with Kai." Sam said with a wide smile. Finally exhausted, Sam lent her head against Kai's shoulder unthinkingly as she had done as a child.

"Awwwwwww." Everyone said.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked officially embarrassed. Sam raised her head slowly and smiled at the slight blush gracing his features.

"I am relaxing like I used to do. Why what does it look like?" Sam looked over his shoulder and saw a dark figure that she recognised. "Voltaire." She breathed and tried to pull away sharply, her face drained of colour. "Kai please let me go." Sam said softly looking at him pleadingly. Not used to her using manners or looking helpless, Kai complied with her demand and she immediately jumped back several paces. The shadow disappeared again and some of Sam's colour returned to her face. "I… I'll see you in two hours." She tried to say cheerily but the sight of the shadow still haunted her mind.

"You know where to find us if you need her." Keelee spoke as she was dragged off by Sam. Tenebrae and the rest of the Love Seekers quickly followed wondering what was wrong with their friend.

"And what is wrong with you Jase?" Brittany asked. Jason continued looking around trying to keep an eye out for his old friend Blaise and his team.

"Nothing Brit. Just worried about Sam." Jason said smiling at his younger sister. Raelie, Keelee and Rachelle were trying to explain the play and how it would work. Tenebrae also told her of the songs that she would sing before the play to get them into the main mood and the main songs she would sing in the background as the play was underway.

"The main idea is this. You will be seen as a village wench even though you are actually high born. Anyway she was loved by this prince who was originally going to be played by Jason but we didn't want Ten here to get jealous seeing as they have both just started going out…" Raelie stated smirking.

"Finally." Sam said and smiled at her childhood friend.

"Anyway, Blaise is going to play that part and the rest of his troupe are going to be extras such as dancers at the Ball, fellow slaves and villagers. How ever they will not be enough so we are going to get some others from the ballet school. But they will only be here if rehearsals don't cut in on their training sessions…or ours for that matter." Rachelle said with a slight smirk

"And we wouldn't want to keep you from your lover boy too long either." Keelee laughed

"Who ever are you referring to?" Sam asked hands on hips

"Why Kai of course." The girls yelled and had a giggle fit.

"You've had sugar today haven't you?" Sam sighed.

"Do Fruit Loops Count?" Raelie asked sheepishly

"I had Fairy floss at the opening." Keelee said smugly

"I must have grabbed coke." Rachelle laughed

"Natural high." Tenebrae smirked. With that they reached their little theatre in the middle of the forest.

"Wow you have been busy." Sam said.

"Jason put up the walls and we helped install the seating. We didn't want our fans to think that we didn't care about their welfare." Brittany said in a matter of fact tone. The girls promptly went into their changing room and handed Sam a copy of the script. Sam hesitantly opened the manila folder and began to read. Different handwriting stood in the margins of the script. It would seem as though they had been waiting for an excuse for Sam to take part in this particular play. Writing on the last page caught Sam's attention. It looked like: . Sam squinted at it trying to make sense of it. She worked out that the words all ended in ay so it had to be pig latin so that would make one of the words Kai and another ever but the rest still looked like strange symbols to her.

"Legend of the lost lovers huh? Well it looks interesting to say the least."

"Well we always knew you were a legend so now others can see it too." Keelee said laughingly

"Yeah the legend of the girl who could make Kai love." Rachelle said with a smirk

"Will you two get over it?" Sam snapped, "Kai does not I repeat not love me and nor I him. Maybe once but no longer."

"What ever you say Sam… but we know better." Raelie said softly. 'Past present and future be united' rang a voice through the room. Pictures of a past world blazed into Sam's mind with vivid clarity as if she had been there before. But one picture in particular made her uneasy. Walking through darkness, a thick fog dragging at her feet, a warm hand clinging to her own. Then a bright light a whispered farewell and endless light before endless darkness. His hand slipped from hers as she let out a cry…

"Go away. I am Adonia's listener. No more and no less. Please Dyane… Black I don't care any more get rid of them!" Sam whispered horrified the five girls had similar flashes but it was all cloudy for them. Just as Blaise and the rest of the Wildfires burst into their room the girls let out a gasp. "Of all the things you possessed we were the best… NO… don't leave me!" One of Blaise's eyebrows rose in mild amusement as he walked up to Sam and placed his hands on her shoulders

"As much as I may wish I did, unfortunately I do not possess you." Blaise said moving closer

"Save it Blaise," Jason said firmly as Sam shook her head, "She was simply speaking one of your lines."

"Jealous Jase?" Blaise mocked

"No, I am not. I have my girl." Jason said with a smirk and moved over to Tenebrae who blushed a light shade of red.

"Are you two done bickering? Can we go and practise?" Rachelle demanded

"I want to get into character." Sam said pulling away from Blaise and running behind one of the screens with two different costumes. She heard the rest of the group go outside and watched them before getting changed. She put on the red uniform first and looked in the mirror. 'Why does this look so familiar?' Sam thought before donning a peasant dress over the top and running out to the others. Brittany was about to stand in for Sam when Sam read her line and strode out to greet them. They smiled and decided to start again from the beginning. About an hour in, the dancers from the ballet studio arrived and they worked on their dances. They lost track of the time but soon realised it was getting dark. The Wildfires agreed to come back and practise with them tomorrow at three. After that they quickly left and Sam got changed into her previous outfit consisting of a red top with black pants that sat low on her hips and flared out at the ankle.

"I think we did fairly well today considering that was out first practise. We remembered the lines well." Sam said striding back into the room and slinging an arm around Rachelle's shoulders.

"Yeah you only had to read it properly once and then you pretty much knew it." Tenebrae said energetically.

"It did seem strangely familiar. It feels like it has happened before." Sam murmured

"Maybe you really are the lost wench from the legend" Brittany said optimistically

"I doubt it but I suppose anything is possible." Sam said non-chantilly and shrugged

"Hey Sam just one thing though no glowing on the night ok?" Raelie said with a grin. Sam blinked not understanding what she meant until they pulled out a mirror and Sam saw that she was pulsing with a strange light blue energy.

"Wow…" Was all Sam could manage. Suddenly there was loud mocking applauding ringing throughout the newly built theatre.

"Thank you, Thank you. No need for applause, just throw money at the stage." Rachelle laughed bowing towards the sound.

"I think not Blondie. Your performance wasn't that brilliant." Sneered a familiar male voice

"The name is Rachelle not Blondie." Shell yelled before pouting

"I am sure he didn't mean it that way Shell." Keelee said soothingly

"Hey Romeo, why don't you come in… out of hiding? I am sure Juliet here would appreciate it." Tenebrae said casting a side ward glance at Sam. The shadowed guest sneered and walked in until the shadows gave way and they could clearly see Kai. Sam's eyes widened as she saw that he too was glowing but his seemed darker… more masculine. Sam frowned in confusion and anger. Did this mean they had a deeper past then even she realised? And if she was sharing in these memories did that mean that he would too? No. She would not allow that to happen. The past was dead and it was going to stay that way unless he made a move. She was not going to lay her heart on the line again and have it all thrown back at her because he was unable to commit.

"Your two hours were up long ago and so the BladeBreakers and the White Tigers decided to look for you. I told them you weren't to be trusted."

"I told you where I would be. We lost track of the time alright? You found me though I was not lost." Sam said with a shrug and turned away. She had time… "Hey Shell could you keep Blue Boy busy?" she asked softly

"Sure, No problemo." Shell said grinning. She linked her arm through Kai's and grabbed Raelie's wrist in a firm grip. "since it is a Thursday It's late night shopping so lets go." Raelie groaned as if in physical pain as she and Kai were dragged off quickly followed by the rest of the Love Seekers. Kai looked over his shoulder at Sam with a closed expression.

"Later Hiwatari. I've business to attend to." Sam said raising her chin in an act of defiance. Sam heard other voices and saw the rest of the BladeBreakers being ushered towards the near by shopping centre. Sam smiled and waited until they were out of sight before pulling on her own cloak and running as fast as she could to a near by florist. She had avoided this moment long enough. She bought a dozen red roses, a bunch of babies' breath and a single white rose, before making her way some what more slowly to the cemetery where her mothers' plaque lay. She lowly made her way thorough the markers and plaques of adults and children alike. Her eyes misted as she saw the marker overlooking the cliff with a tree nearby. The tree's were in bloom and her father had asked for a sakura tree to be imported. Seeing as he had just lost his wife, the request was granted and that tree was the one next to her mothers' grave. The stone itself was clean and the grounds well looked after. Someone had done a brilliant job. Sam stood in front of it for a minute, looking down before whispering. "Though the pain suppressed has subsided, You are still on my mind. For as long as I can remember, you and I were of the same kind. Even now, when your body has gone and hope has gone away. I feel your presence in my heart and heed the words you used to say. At times I wonder why it was that nothing made you fear, my father left me you well know but you still hold me dear." Sam fell to her knees and gently placed the flowers in a vase filled with water. She remembered how happy they had been before the accident, before her fathers' estrangement, before hate, pain, and sorrow had ruled her world. She had known that it would happen. Had been told on many occasions by her mother that that was the way but it didn't have to happen so soon and her father would hear no word of it. Until it happened, and the he blamed poor Sam. A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. And she didn't try hard to suppress the others it would seem that her father was right after all. Because she was born her mother became the watcher., and because of the fact Sam became the listener her mother had been forced to save her. 'If only I was the son my father wanted…' Sam thought bitterly as she blindly traced her mothers' name followed by the words 'loving daughter, loving wife…'

"It would seem I am nothing but a weak girl after all. Not worthy of loving or being loved." Sam said clenching her fists in the grass either side of her knees. "Nothing but a weak, stupid, good for nothing daughter." She leant forward and hung her head in shame. Somehow the BladeBreakers had managed to get away from Rachelle and her shopping spree and they had just caught up to Sam when they heard her words. Naturally Happy Max hated it when others were upset and so tried to comfort her in any way he could.

"You know Sam, nothing could be further from the truth. Who ever told you these lies obviously didn't see how strong you really are. And I don't just mean as a Beyblader but also as a person. It is your strength that draws others to you. Don't let them beat you." Max said dropping down beside her and slowly giving her a hug. Sam stiffened before allowing herself to relax knowing that he wouldn't use her. Ray smiled and spoke next.

"You are not stupid either. Your very quick witted and usually know who to trust and when. Your tactics are always very complex and that in itself proves how very clever you are. Neither Voltaire or Philippe would be able to contradict that Sam and you should know better than to listen to anyone who puts you down." He too knelt down by Sam and rubbed her back gently. Tyson was never one to be left out and so he had to have his say too.

"You aren't good-for-nothing either Sam. Look at how you helped us by pointing out our strengths and conquering our own weaknesses. Your advice is always helpful even if some of us don't take it to heart. You are our team mate but also you are more than that. You are our friend." Tyson sat down in front of Sam and smiled

"Did that really come from Tyson?" Dizzi asked bewildered

"It is true you are a female Sam but in my experience females are not weak and should not be treated as if they are. And you are very much worthy of being loved. There are many different types of love such as the love of your friends… you have an abundance of that. But as for anything else, that will come with time. You just need to be patient and open minded about it." Kenny said clearing his throat, and putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Awwww." Dizzi sighed. Tyson looked up at Kai, who had his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face. Tyson narrowed his eyes at the older boy and made a head movement towards Sam. Kai sighed and took a step closer.

"Listen to me for a change Sam. These people truly are your friends. It took a damn long time for me to realize this so take my advice and don't make the same mistake. Don't try to push them away. Though you can be annoying, stubborn and at times arrogant it was your family and more importantly it was your mother who loved you for who you were. Don't try and be someone you are not. Remember it was you who once taught me that no matter what it is important to be true to yourself and to others." He said firmly. Sam looked up at the group of friends around her. She swiped at her tears and gave a small smile. She stood up, looked out at the sun set and a shutter fell over her expression.

"You know I was trained as a lone blader, to be ruthless to the core. I will not be able to forget that easily. My father shunned me from his family, and thanks to Francisca it is that family that I now can not eascape. All I ever seem to be doing is waiting my time on something that was lost to me all along. If after a time I find that I am still doing just that I will return to my former Master as he so longs for me to do and I shall take the punishment as is required. However if I am helping you as much as you seem to let on then just you try to get rid of me." Sam said solemnly but smiled slightly again. "Thank you all. Oh and Kai please promise me this. If Voltaire by any chance manages to bring out the dark child in me please do anything you can to break his control even if that means destroying the Blade I am using at the time and it's bit piece. I would prefer to be dead than not in control of my actions." Kai simply nodded Sam turned to face them all and smiled openly at them for the first time in what seemed like ages. The each smiled back.

"So where to from here?" Max asked standing up and dusting himself off. Sam took a last look at the tombstone and mouthed 'loving mother' She made up her mind. There was no use in them wasting the BBA's money on a hotel when Sam had a perfectly good house.

"Home." Sam said

"You mean the hotel?" Tyson asked

"No. Come home with me. There is plenty of room for you and we don't have to share rooms." Sam said firmly with a smirk. "I'll race ya!" and with out any further ado Sam took off like the wind towards the Hanara estate. The others took a moment to reflect upon Sam and her strange moods. 'Why did Rick call her sham? Why do I get the feeling that although she has told us so much, that there is so much more we don't know that is troubling her? Who or what is the dark child? Why do I care?' Kai asked himself. Kai shook himself out of his reverie with the knowledge that in time they would fully understand what had happened to the sixteen year old, and ran after her. The rest of the team quickly followed but never really caught up with their mysterious team captain or their female team-mate. As soon as Sam reached the house she talked to the motherboard and told it of the others that were coming so that they too could get in but to be safe she left the door slightly ajar and ran upstairs. She went to her mothers' room first to borrow some of her outfits and their accessories. She smiled and went to her own old room that hadn't changed other than the white sheets that had been placed over the furniture to stop it getting musty and dirty. She was hanging up the new clothes when she heard the fount door slam and the boys voices. Sam walked to the banister and yelled down to them "Oy this is a house not a bleeding truck so the doors don't need to be slammed thank you very much." The boys mumbled their apologies as Sam pulled a face at them and then spoke as an after thought "Oh if you were wondering your rooms are the guest rooms on the landing to the right. And I mean RIGHT Tyson. Make yourselves at home!" Sam winked at them before going back to her room. She finished putting things away before heading to the outside hot tub that kind of resembled a hot-spring with natural rocks around the edges and a brilliant view of the moon. Her Father had travelled much in his time but always missed the comfort of the Japanese Hot-springs so he had something like this installed at all of their lodgings. She grabbed a towel from the rack, undressed in one of the changing rooms and dashed into the hot water. She kept her underwear on and a towel around her as she relaxed in the water and kept a dry one at hand keeping an ear out for uninvited visitors. Sam looked up at the stars that had come out and thought of the times that she had spent here happily with her mother, father and even Kai. "I miss him." Sam whispered and rested her head on her hands

------------------------------

Kai looked around his room and smiled slightly. This room he remembered. It was opposite Sam's just an the other landing. Kai and the others had called for their luggage to be delivered at the Hanara Mansionette and it had taken almost half an hour before it had been. Kai quickly and methodically unpacked as did Ray and Kenny in their respective rooms.

"So where did Sam end up?" Max asked as he walked into Kai's room.

"Did you check her room?" Kai asked looking up from what he was doing.

"Yeah. She's not there but the computer said she hasn't left the house."

"Hn. Well either way I am going to the hot-spring." Kai said with a shrug

"This house has a hot spring?" Tyson asked coming in uninvited

"You have some exploring to do Tyson. Yes it has a hot-spring at least a human made one." Kai said sarcastically

"If this house has a Hot spring you can bet I'll be in it." Tyson said following Kai to where it was. The rest of the team smiled and followed too. Kai got changed into board shorts and grabbed a towel before wading in and enjoying the momentary peace… until the others finished changing and jumped in too. Kai heard a gasp and a splash down towards the end that was blocked off slightly by a part of the rocky wall. He waded around to investigate and saw Sam's back, and a birthmark on her shoulder blade.

"So here is where you are at." Kai said calmly studying how she had altered it slightly.

"So it would seem." Sam said blushing and trying to look anywhere but at him or his chest. Sam clenched the towel in her fist.

"You know it is considered rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you." Kai said his voice had a slightly teasing note to it. 'Is she nervous? Oh look she is blushing she is nervous. laugh she used to see me like this all the time. Why the sudden change?' Kai though amused as he studied her agitated hand movements that never strayed far from the top of her towel. Slowly Sam turned and looked up at him. She locked her eyes onto his face and refused to look anywhere else. "What are you so nervous about? You have seen me like this before." Kai said his voice distinctly teasing.

"Umm you were a kid then. You weren't… umm…errr… well I was a kid too and we were in love…not that it mattered…" Sam decided her best move would be to shut up and so she looked at the moon and stars again trying to dull the bright flush on her cheeks. "Yes we were I suppose but look at us now. Well you don't exactly hate me but you don't love me any more either. My fault mind you… what are these thoughts? This isn't like me at all.'

"Tell us where you are going next time." Kai said with a smirk. Sam nodded and he moved away. Sam sighed and hauled herself out of the water before grabbing the second towel. 'Oh god I can't believe… I am such an idiot…' Sam thought. She ran to the changing rooms and dried off before getting changed into her normal gear. 'Well at least I didn't make too much of a fool of myself… did I?' She was in such deep thought that she didn't notice more of the boys stuff lying around and so tripped over it and flew into someone taking them by surprise and they both crashed to the floor with Sam on top of her poor victim and a watcher laughing at their every move. 'Soon…' he vowed 'soon.'


	10. Preperation for the impending battle

AN/ sooooooooooooooooo sorry it has been so long please forgive me this is kinda just a link between chapters and will explain a little more about the people that Sam used to know. I DONOT own beyblades or any of it's characters however the LoveSeekers, WildFires, DarkHunters, Avengers and Sam's Family are mine so no stealing!

**Chapter 10:- Preparation for the impending battle**

Sam groaned as she realised she had stumbled over the boys things yet again. Then she came to the realisation that someone rather than something had broken her fall. She looked up in trepidation only to have her worst fears confirmed. She had crash landed onto Kai. He smirked at her and rose an eyebrow. Sam noticed that she was straddling him and let out a faint cry before flinging herself sideways off him and nearly hitting her head on a rock in the process.

"I suppose I should apologise for knocking you over, but if you and the boys didn't leave your things laying around then we never would have had this conversation and ended up in other predicaments." Sam murmured trying to regain her composure and temperament. 'She is so cute when she blushes…' Kai thought to himself and then mentally kicked himself. 'WHAT! I can't think of her like that!'

"Whatever. Don't let it happen again." Kai said coolly. Sam frowned slightly and strode off into her room. 'What just happened?' Sam asked herself and stared blankly out her balcony window. Kai's eyes had seemed to warm up and deepen if that was at all possible but then it was as if a shutter fell over it again and Sam had felt as if her had pushed her aside yet again. Sam caught her faint reflection in the window and noted her pale complexion and the way her eyes had darkened 'Why?' She asked herself softly before shaking her head and opening her laptop. She messaged the LoveSeekers so that they knew she was safe and checked out her competition for the morrow. They were against a team known as 'The Avengers.' The team captains name was Alexander. Curiously Sam looked at the photo that accompanied her data and realised that she knew the boy from Biovolt and had a direct hand in helping him once he was free. Sam recalled the distinct chill that had been in the air as her breath fogged infront of her and the panic of the informant that had run to Boris

- Flashback -

"M…Master Boris, the BladeBreakers have arrived." The young informant said trying to make his voice cold and careless but his fear of Boris almost poured off him.

"Well then we must welcome them. Sam, keep a close eye on them but don't let them see you or realise you are doing so." Boris sneered with his famous smile that boded no good for the one at the receiving end of it.

"Yes Boris." The almost 14 year old replied her voice even, cold and emotionless. She turned and merged with the shadows. Boris went out to greet the newcomers as Sam directly went to her trainees or rather the trainees she had taken under her wing. Boris' son Alexander was among them. Sam put her arms around him and adjusted his grip and aiming slightly. "Now try Alex." The young Sam whispered withdrawing slightly to get a better view of his launch.

"K Sam." Alexander whispered back. He launched his blade and watched it spin with more speed and accuracy than the previous launch. Alex let out a soft cry of triumph and Sam allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction. He had improved greatly since she had first taken him on and given the training she had planned for him he would become a master in his own right by his test time in a fortnight. Suddenly Sam looked up as if scenting danger. A group of boys walked in with Boris and several other Abbey members. Sam ran quick and low hugging the shadows as she made her way to the kitchen. She watched as the group sat down in the mess hall. Sam took the appearance as a signal and warned the cooks that Boris and his guests had arrived. Immediately waiters came out and started taking food to the 'privileged' ones. Sam meshed in with the group but ran into more shadows instead of hanging around the table. Crouching low and getting ready to run again at her signal she positioned herself behind the eldest looking boy with two toned hair. She knew unquestionably that it was Kai. They spoke of teams they had met on their journey to Russia and Sam took careful note of all that was said and seen. The meal itself lasted a good hour and Sam shifted her weight slightly willing them to hurry up so she could get back to other tasks that needed to be taken care of. Boris looked around casually but did not notice her at first. A slight frown crossed his expression until he spotted the girl. He nodded at her not taking his eyes from hers. The meaning was clear. She could go and act accordingly but was not to be seen by the group and was to report as soon as they left. Sam let out a hissing breath and bolted clear across the floor to where she needed to go. Her little group of fighters looked up immediately as soon as she came into vision.

"Listen and listen good. Judging by all I saw and heard just now Boris is going to make one of you battle against the BladeBreakers as they do not see why we do things the way we do here. Alex, it would not surprise me if he chose you so I am going to concentrate solely on you and your attributes. All others go and practise your launching style I don't want to loose any of you. Have I made myself clear?" Sam demanded. There was a faint hiss of indrawn breath as they scattered to prepare themselves. Sam took Alex aside and true to her word she prepped him as best she giving him all the information on all his possible opponents. Not twenty minutes later Boris appeared with the boys and Sam shoved Alex among his comrades and pretended herself to be one of them. She double and triple checked that her appearance was flawless and made her bangs shadow out her eyes. Her gaze shot up to some of the abbey windows as he heard a slight tapping against glass. She caught sight of Rick, Delilah and more importantly of Tala. They each pointed to Alex and she bared her teeth at them in anger and utter outrage. Knowing instinctively that she could not stay much longer, she shot across the courtyard and watched. Boris strode up and down the ranks of boys and demanded who was willing to fight. 'None. None are ready. I haven't finished with them!' Sam yelled silently in her mind. Boris halted his stride infront of Alex and Sam felt her gut clench. He lent down and spoke softly and Sam instinctively knew the words as she had heard them once already too. "Damn you Boris you are cutting it fine. He isn't ready yet. He is better than he was and Voltaire would be pleased at the progress but he is not ready to compete at Tyson's level. Her anger was beginning to draw her BitBeast and no one was meant to know about her yet. She had to calm down and fast. Boris made Alex fight and as the whole group walked past, Sam kissed Alex's cheek lightly and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. Her way of a formal goodbye. Boris gave his son a giant launcher and told him to battle Tyson. Sam forced herself to watch and mentally kept a record of the battle. Things looked up for Alex but Tyson had his team-mates for support while Alex only had her and a few of the others from her group. Together they worked out how to win and Alex's blade clattered from the dish. Alex sank to his knees and instinctively looked for his friend and trainer. Sam drew back slightly when Boris stepped forward and harshly destroyed his own son's blade. "NO!" Sam yelled just as Rick's hand came over her mouth.

"Listen to me destroyer. You know the rules. We all face them. He lost and so he was unworthy. Forget-" that was as far as he got before Sam ducked and took his feet out from under him.

"He was MY charge. I told all of you that he was not yet ready but you don't seem to listen very well. One week ago I was given a month to get him ready. ONE WEEK Rick. YOU cut his time and have lost what little trust I gave the lot of you. Let Voltaire and the others deal with this. I will no longer train anyone other then myself!" Sam ran off after the screaming boy who was reaching out for her and for Kai. Sam didn't look back. "I will escort him from here." Sam said coldly and was given brief nods from the guards who strode off in a different direction. Sam gently took Alex's arm and checked for bruises before tugging him slightly toward the exit.

"Sam, please. Let me stay I beg of you. Please!" Alex beseeched her. Sam's eyes grew warm and she hugged him to her.

"It is better this way Alex. This way you won't become cold and uncaring. This way you will enjoy the sport and the game of life. I wish I could help you more but if you check your pocket you will find an address and telephone number of another BeyBlading academy that owes me a favour. They will take you in and train you. Train hard and well Alex." Sam said softly. She withdrew slightly and handed him an almost exact replica of his destroyed blade. She had altered it slightly and upgraded as much as she could with the limited access she had to computers and BeyBlading equipment.

"Thank you Sam. Thank you so much." Alex said his eyes tearing again but this time from joy.

"I am not as cold as others seem to think I am but don't tell the others that OK?" She added with a wink.

"OK. See you in the dish someday?"

"Count on it" Sam said as he ran off. "Dasvidanya my friend."

- End Flashback -

Sam smiled and closed her computer. This and this alone would be the one battle she would go into blind. She wanted to be surprised. She strode off to her training dish and practised with her blade for a while before toning up her body. She lifted weights, did push-ups, sit-ups and aerobics. Finally she started running laps around the house.

-------------------------

Kai stood alone at his own balcony deep in thought. He was trying to work out when his feelings for the girl took a turn and why he was so against it. His friends had proven loyal. She hadn't. But She had known him when he was small and they had then fallen in love until he had been forced to go to Biovolt without her. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of the girl he was thinking about as she ran around her home. She didn't seem to slow down but did occasionally pick up speed. 'What has her so hyped up?' Kai asked himself as he unconsciously ran a thumb over his BitChip. The sound of his door opening and voices getting louder made him turn to find the other boys shuffling in.

"I got the information about the team we are against tomorrow. We will be battling a team known as 'The Avengers' who's team members are Carla with her BitBeast Crina, Emiel with his Bit Crinthian, Gustav with Crimara, Immeril with Crinton and Alexander with Criantha. This is the newest team introduced to the BBA from a BeyBlading Academy known as S.H.A.M.B. We Don't know what it stands for but we do know that they are very skilled and have honed bladers skills for about eight years now. I would suggest that Tyson and Max go against Carla and Gustav, Ray and Kai go against Emiel and Immeril and leave Alexander for Sam." Kenny stated.

"Oh and Hillary is coming over from Japan on Wednesday." Tyson muttered

"Well considering Tomorrow is Friday we had better tell Sam to expect one more in six days." Max said grinning at his Team-mates discomfort.

"If you can catch her." Kai said distractedly as he looked out the window again. The others shuffled over to where he was standing and watched in astonishment as Sam ran past and out of sight.

"What's up with her?" Max asked

"Maybe she is still hyped about landing on Kai!" Tyson said grinning and nudged his team captain slightly. Suddenly the bell rang saving Tyson from Kai's glare.

"I'll get it!" Sam hollered and when she next ran past, she had Tenebrae running two paces behind her. The boys blinked when not three laps later all of the LoveSeekers were in formation with her.

"3…2…1 Lets go!" came the chorus of their voices. The sound of blades being launched echoed around the room. Sam's blade flashed past and the girl quickened her pace still more so that she was running beside it. The others ran beside their blades too.

"Faster!" Sam demanded as the BladeBreakers ran downstairs and watched on.

"They are working on stamina!" Kenny exclaimed as he watched Sam's statistics and strength skyrocket.

"We should do the same." Kai commented quietly before launching his own blade beside Sam's and running. Sam looked at him and her eyes widened as he took her hand and pushed her to go faster. Sam grinned and tightened her grip on his hand. They ran like that for a while before the other Boys decided to join in.

"Free fall." Sam called out and let go of Kai's hand. Kai clenched it as Sam danced ahead and tried to suppress the thoughts of just how soft her hand had been in his.

-------------------------

Sam felt the energy that was pumping through her veins, heard the music that was playing through her mind pushing her to go to the limit and beyond. Suddenly another blade caught her attention and cut across her path.

"Blaise" She growled and abruptly changed the direction she was going. She ran low and flat out chasing the blade. She held her hands infront of herself as lightning lit up the dark skies overhead. Sam smirked as it flashed making her eyes glow dangerously. One could barely see Blaise's silhouette in the darkness. Sam stopped abruptly crouched low before slowly standing and widening her stance. "Back for more Blaise?" Sam sneered

"Always Destroyer." Blaise shot back. Sam bit back a growl and cast a quick glance around.

"Where is she?" Sam demanded coldly all emotion leaking out of her voice. Delilah came out and stood proudly beside Blaise. "Hello Betrayer. Feeling better?" Sam asked mockingly. Delilah rubbed her ribs absently and scowled. Sam's eyes darkened still more as the shadows made themselves known and abruptly sent her blade crashing into Blaise's.

"Stabilise Arno." Blaise demanded.

"Not today Blaise. As it is you already lost once today. Voltaire would not be pleased. And since when do you take orders from him or anyone anyway?" Sam demanded.

"I am controlled by no one but myself and my blade." Blaise spat harshly

"If you allow your blade to rule you instead of work along side you, what does that say about your inner self?" Sam asked before spinning in a full circle with arms outstretched. Dyane responded similarly and rammed Arno into a rock face. "End this not." Sam drawled before drawing the heels of her hands together until they barely touched and then shoving them forward.

"Destroyer NO!" Blaise called out panicked and recalled his blade in horror as if awakening from a dream.

"Do not let them do that to you again Blaise." Sam hissed before both of the other teens ran off. Sam shook her head and wearily sat on a rock. Darn that had come too close.

Would you really make me do that again? Dyane asked softly very much aware of her mistresses troubles.

"No Dy, but neither of them need to know that. I may harbour a dark child but that does not mean that I would willingly give myself up to it. I am no longer heartless." Sam whispered

What you did at the abbey proved that beyond a doubt.

"Well that had been the final straw." Sam spoke and a whisper of a smile tugged at her mouth. Dyane emerged from her blade and tackled Sam to the ground. Sam laughed and rolled around trying to pin her BitBeast. It seemed impossible to the others as the came up to her but Sam had played with Dyane since she first got her so they had a special type of bond. Ray looked up as the storm cleared and the moon shone high in the sky.

"Time for bed team. We have a match tomorrow." Ray stated. the others nodded and they all made their way toward the house. Sam hugged each person from the other team as they were leaving.

"Good luck with Alex tomorrow Sam." Ten murmured in her ear. Sam's smile was brilliant and quick

"The academy says he has done exceptionally well. I trust my employees and look forward to a brilliant match." Another small smile flitted across her lips as she looked up at the sky. The others knew she was going in blind. A gentle rain started to fall as the other boys went in. Dyane retreated into her blade and flew into Sam's open palm. Unthinkingly Sam tucked the blade into the top of her sash and felt it against her skin. She smiled on last time before heading inside and going to bed.

-------------------------

Sam slept well for the first time in a long while. She got up at five and did her usual morning routine, dressing in her own blading attire. She was hyped up and ready for this. She bladed for an hour before heading downstairs to the kitchen and starting on breakfast. She turned on her mix CD and turned it up so that it echoed throughout the house. She laughed and danced as the set the table with Cereal, toast, juice, coffee, pancakes, toppings and cutlery. She sang joyfully and ran to each boys room and knocked on the door. "Come on!" she hollered as only Kai came out with wet hair. She hugged him briefly before turning up the music still more and opening each room. She got each up and threw Tyson into a cold shower, clothes and all.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He yelled

"Good morning." Sam said smiling

"What time is it?" Max asked groggily

"Six forty-five." Sam said smirking and glanced at her watch.

"Last minute training?" Ray asked.

"Yep you need it for the team you are going against today. Dizzi, it is time you met Dara." Sam turned and took them to the dining room before heading back up to her own. She pressed her hand against the wall and a panel slid up. Sam punched in a combo and the opposite wall spur around taking her bed and chest of draws and left a wall length mirror. The music was directed straight into her room on her surround sound system. She began to stretch and worked out to the beat of the music. She was dancing beside her blade both her body and action mirroring that of the blade when Kai found her. He was struck dumb at the sight. Sam caught sight of his expression in the mirror and laughed. She grabbed his hands as she spun past and drew him into the dance. As the music dimmed somewhat Sam drew back and bowed majestically before tying her hair back. She turned the whole system down so they could talk comfortably.

"You still do that every morning?" Kai asked as Sam hit another combo and the room flicked back to normal. She glanced up at him.

"Given the chance then yes," Sam said with a quick laugh before becoming serious again, "I do a lot of things I did then. Just not every thing."

"Are you angry with me?" Kai asked carefully

"I was up until recently. I realised that things had changed and I had to let go." Sam said in a monotone. "You can not be blamed for all the things that happened to me in my past Kai. It just wasn't your fault. It was Voltaire and Tala's."

"You know Tala?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." Sam said on a sigh

"I… I'm sorry." Kai murmured

"I told you. It isn't your fault and I don't need your apology." Sam said non-chantly

"I believe you do… I l-" he was cut off by the rest of his team who burst in laughing and full of energy.

"Cool room Sam." Tyson said

"It's about to get better. Ready?" there was a chorus of voices. Sam put her hand against the scanner again and a smallish tunnel appeared in the middle of the ground. Sam saluted mockingly and back-flipped in. she was followed by Ray then Kai, Max, Kenny and lastly Tyson. The tunnel was long and dark except for the lights along the side that glowed dimly.

"Is this thing safe?" Kenny yelled

"Of course I designed and built it! No one knows of this place." Sam yelled back Sam suddenly flew into the air and flipped before landing in a slightly crouched position in a brightly lit room. Kai did the same after Ray landed on his feet. Max, Kenny and Tyson ended up butt first in a pile of cushions.

"Identification please." Came a computerised voice.

"Hanara, Samantha Anne. Number four-seven-three-six-nine-oh-one-nine." Sam recited dutifully.

"Welcome mistress!"

"Hey Dara could you please train the BladeBreakers for me? They're on file six-one-nine B."

"Certainly. You can also hook up the other computer that holds a BitBeast to terminal three. Go meditate." Sam grinned and showed Kenny where he could plug in Dizzi before heading over to a platform and sitting down cross-legged. Suddenly water began to flow over her shoulders and down her back.. As Dara cross-checked info with Dizzi, she began to train the boys separately before as a team. After three hours Sam came out of her little waterfall and raised her arms. A drying machine came around her and blasted her with hot air. She was quickly dry except for her hair and went over to her work bench. She drew up a chair and perched on it before logging on to the network mainframe manually. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she made adjustments and threw statistics around. She threw all caution into the wind and called out to Dara for approximation regarding price and the availability of parts. Figures flew onto her screen and Sam's eyes darted from one to the other before grinning wickedly. She looked for her first guinea pig and locked eyes on Kai. She let her blade fly into the dish he was practising in and had Dyane knock it straight into her hand. Sam got out a small briefcase and punched in another code. She took out a tiny engine that could be called up on will.at this point in time it was still voice activated and only to her voice. She took Kai's blade apart and recalled her own doing the same. Kai looked over at her and realised she had his blade in pieces. Her quick and nimble fingers finished installing what she was doing and made a few minor adjustments to his already superior blade.. She did the same to her own and analysed them yet again. She let a satisfied smile creep across her lips before tossing Kai his blade back.

"What did you just do?" he demanded.

"Tyson. Battle Kai." Sam said ignoring her 'team-captain' both loaded their blades and Kai noticed how his seemed lighter. Max shouted out the countdown and Sam watched on with eyes narrowed and arms folded tightly. At first tyson seemed to have the advantage and it looked like Kai was about to loose. Kai was loosing his patience and was cursing Sam under his breath. Considering how close she was Sam caught every word and a frown line cleared from between her brows. "Right. Engage." Sam said firmly and circled the dish. Immediately Kai's Blade spun with more power and more accuracy. "Speed one-oh-one." Sam mumbled and the blade went faster. Tyson panicked and tried to call out for his phantom hurricane attack but Sam pre-empted him. "Dranzer you know what to do." Sam said coolly. Kai looked panicked as his blade was barely listening to him. "Kai. Call it." Sam yelled at him.

"DRANZER!" Kai yelled.

"Use new voice print." Sam yelled and stepped back.

"Dranzer, Volcanic Fire Emission." Kai yelled and was relieved when his blade responded to his voice again. Within seconds there was a searing heat the blew the hair back from Sam's face. And Tyson's blade flew out looking a little toasted. The rest of the team gaped and Sam walked off in satisfaction. She sat back down and made a few minor adjustments to her own blade and stood up.

"What just happened?" Kai asked confused

"You just beat Tyson in a BeyBattle." Sam said calmly not looking up. Irritated Kai strode over to Sam and grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"What did you do to my blade?" Kai demanded not letting her eyes wander from his.

"I installed '_Dochas_'." Sam said simply

"What is Do… Doch-ass?" Tyson asked.

"Dochas is the Gaelic word for hope.. It is what I have been working on for sometime now. It is an updated version of the turbo most blades have inside them." Sam said. Kai tapped her chin gently which caused her to shift her gaze back to him.

"Why?" he asked softly

"Why what?" Sam asked tilting her head slightly to one side

"Later." Kai said simply and let go of her and stepping back.. Sam blinked and looked at the others.

"If anyone else is interested in Dochas then I could install it but remember that it is a prototype. And not yet voice activated." Sam said calmly and the other BladeBreakers grinned. And held out their blades. Sam spent half an hour setting them up and voice activating them. They were all ready for this battle. Sam tied her hair up tight and opened up the path to her garage. The Garage in turn opened to the green fields not too far from the docks. Sam strode out not faltering in anyway. The BladeBreakers were several steps behind and they all walked towards what was sure to be a brilliant match.


	11. Avengers Vs BladeBreakers

**Chapter 11:- Avengers Vs BladeBreakers**

The BladeBreakers had sat in the waiting room and watched previous matches on the screen and other matches that were going on in other stadiums. Sam was restless and she didn't like it at all. It reminded her too much of the waiting time between tests that had occurred in Biovolt. Mind you she knew that she wasn't going to be drugged or have IV tubes forced under her skin here. It was the simple restlessness that every player got before they had to prove themselves. Sam closed her eyes and listened to the last minute updates that Kenny was giving the others. She heard the brief speech made by Kai saying each person was to concentrate on the performance of their match. Kai seemed to think that no member was supposed to help another and she knew instinctively that the thought had originated in Biovolt. There she had been severely punished if she had tried to help her trainees and so had been forced to stop when it nearly killed her. The thought of death no longer frightened her as much as it once did but she still knew when to watch her step.

"Ready to go?" Max asked conversationally.

"I have been for a long time." Sam said honestly

"Nervous?" Ray asked

"Not really but anything worth doing is worth getting nervous about. We were taught that nervousness was not a thing to be tolerated in Biovolt. We had to go head first into everything and not show that we gave any thought to it." Sam stated and flexed her muscles for the umpteenth time.

"Time." Kenny said and they each walked along the darkened hallways ready to face their fate out there. As they walked the voices of the two commentators echoed around the stadium over the voices of all the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to today's first Battle between the Avengers and the BladeBreakers. My name is Brad Best and I will be you commentator today with AJ Topper isn't that right AJ"

"It most certainly is Brad and as most of you have already noticed the BitBattles are to be played in Teams of Five and all players have to have a BitBeast. For the BladeBreakers, we have the renown Sam Hanara who won the Russian tournament almost two years ago we wonder where she has been and if she is any good."

"Well AJ considering the BladeBreakers seem to have snapped her up she must be a force to be reckoned with. We know that she has two blades with which to compete and we wonder which one she will choose to do battle with today."

"We also have the newest team to the BBA world and know that if not for S.H.A.M.B, I wonder what that stands for, they wouldn't be here."

"OY! If you've finished yapping there are some of us who want to blade today. Oh and once the match is over I'll tell you what SHAMB stands for and the meaning behind it. Alright?" Sam yelled up at the commentators box. Jeez how she hated those two. Sam and the rest of her team walked into the round arena and had cheers come left, right and centre. Sam even had flowers thrown at her and Marriage proposals flew from all directions mainly aimed at Sam. She got a mumbled response regarding her previous statement and DJ Jasmine was introduced. She was the cousin of DJ Jazzman who wasn't able to judge as he was currently laid up in bed ill. The BladeBreakers stats were read out except for Sam's as they seemed to have somehow lost it. Sam smirked until the Avengers flipped out sporting the current uniform for their academy. Sam spotted Alex immediately and the boy seemed to spot her too seeing as his eyes lit up and he began to grin. Sam felt a strong gaze fall on her and looked around until she found out who it was. Her eyes locked onto Boris' and narrowed with a deadly hate. Alex followed her gaze and bared his teeth as he spotted his father. Alex and his teams stats were read out too and Sam had to admit since that last time she had seen him, his blading had improved quite drastically. Even Boris seemed impressed by what had inadvertently been Sam's doing. Brad announced that the battles were to be as followed. Tyson and Max Vs Carla and Gustav, Ray and Kai Vs Emiel and Immeril and Sam Vs Alexander. Tyson's group went up to the as of yet uncovered dish and prepared themselves. Breaths were held as the dish was uncovered. It was an exact replica of Trafalgar square. Sam narrowed her eyes at it and came up with a strategy that they couldn't use unless they were deadly accurate. The battle began and all four blades landed simultaneously into the dish. Max and Tyson had a plan of their own and abruptly turned so that the were going to ram into the other blades straight away. Carla and Gustav used a multiplying technique and tipped the balance in their favour. They cut swiftly between Tyson and Max cutting each other off. Sam stood and moved several steps toward the dish. She longed to call out but knew in her heart that she could not. It was their battle. It looked like Max was about to be knocked out even though he had Draciel using his viper metal wall. Unable to stop it Sam lurched a step forward and yelled out. "Tyson, left!" Tyson glanced left and noticed one of the four lions close at hand. He grinned and sent a thumbs up signal at Sam. He climbed the block the lion was on and used it to vault over and block the attack that was going to take out Max. The battle went on and all four players went on the attack. Each had their own plan. Carla was going after Max again but neither teen brought out their BitBeasts. Tyson was the one chasing after Gustav and using the stairs and blocks with the lions to his advantage. Gustav shot out to the edge and danced along the rim before heading in a little more. Luckily Tyson didn't mirror the stunt and changed his attack slightly. He wasn't going to leave is team-mate hanging. Max sighed as both his blade and Tyson's circled and protected each other. They were using up too much energy and didn't even think to call upon the newest instalment in their blade. Tyson and Max nodded to each other and they both collided their blades with Carla and Gustav at the same time. Dust flew and the sound of four blades whizzed past Sam's ear and clattered to a halt. "_Dochas_." Sam murmured softly. The dust slowly settled and it was found that none of the four blades were left inside the ruined dish. DJ Jasmine called it a tie and the four bladers congratulated each other and shook hands with grins spread over their faces. Kai walked up next with Ray. He halted beside Sam.

"Don't Say a thing. Don't move just prepare yourself for your own match. Do I make myself clear?" Kai demanded. Sam lowered her head slightly and sat down further away from the other two, her bangs covering her eyes. She was ready. She only needed to look after her team. 'Her Team' she thought and cleared her face of all emotion. She was not weak. She did not need them. Nobody noticed the four faint cuts, two gracing each upper arm as her head shot up and her eyes turned cold and furious. Black Dranzer pulsed in her pocket but she refused to give into the impulse to pick him up and let the dark child finish it. This is what he wanted? Fine. She hardly noticed that the match between Ray, Kai, Emiel and Immeril had ended and that she had missed it completely. She stood up and stalked over to the dish. She did not hear the voice of Ray. Did not feel when he touched her arm only barely noted that the score stood at two-one. For the final battle it was going to be the simple dish so that both opponents could use it to their advantage. Raw energy pulsed around Sam causing Kai to watch her carefully. Sam's furious brown eyes met with Alexander's soft grey ones.

"So at last we meet again Alex. My employees say you have improved and I trust their judgement. If they say you are ready then I believe you are. Let's do this," Sam hissed flipping out her blade with two fingers and snapping it onto her 'normal' looking launcher. Alex smiled softly.

"I never forgot you. Thanks to you I found something in this game that my father and his ways could not teach and that you, while in Biovolt, would not teach us. After I lost to Tyson and was expelled from the abbey it was you and your strength that helped me. It will be your own strength and knowledge that brings you down now." He said in his soft voice that was bordering on manhood. Sam smiled wickedly, her eyes narrowed. DJ Jasmine called out the usual countdown and the real battle began both bladers viciously pulled at their ripcords and it was Sam's blade that landed first. She immediately took the centre position and waited. Alex's strength was up and he took all the chances he could to attack. Sam barely blinked each time.

"Dark absorbency." Sam said coldly. A dark cloud-like substance graced the edges of her blade and began ever so slowly to spread across the bottom of the dish. Each time Alex's blade crashed into hers Dyane took a little of the energy. After the third hit Alex caught on as to what she was doing and spun around her blade fast creating a type of vortex similar to that of Tyson's Dragoon. Dyane absorbed the power and the fog before it was destroyed and glowed faintly. Sam never looked at the battle below. She was going blind and never took her eyes off Alexander. Alex looked up at her and they both thought back to the time they had both met.

- Flashback -

A young boy of roughly seven stood staring at his blade. His training made him stronger it was true but it seemed to leech all of the feeling out of him and the others each time they were punished, each time they failed to please their trainers. A young girl no older than eleven staggered into the room her body bloody and her clothes torn. At first glance the young boy Alex hadn't even noticed that the figure was even a girl. She barely looked human. Her back was criss-crossed with deep gashes and blood fairly dripped off her. Her arm was hanging off her shoulder and even as Alex looked on the girl popped it back into place. His face paled but he walked up to her determined to help.

"My name is Alexander who are you?" she looked at him her eyes dangerous and tinted red in the obscene light. Her hair was loose and barely brushed her shoulders. It had been bleached slightly so that it looked like it was two toned. She had cuts and bruises littered across her face and her mouth was in a vicious snarl. She had been treated like an animal for so long that at times she even took on that personality.

"Son of Boris I knew who you were. I know all who are here and all who are not. You can call me Sam."

"Sam, why were you treated like this?" Alex asked looking faintly sick

"I dared to go easy on another. I dared to give the others help when inside the dish. I dared to take you on." Sam snarled

"Take me on?" Alex asked confused.

"Your current trainer finds he can not train and teach you more. You have come to a stand still and are always drawing when in battles with others. I called the trainer some colourful names and demanded that I be given the right to take you on. At least I got that. I am able to train you." Sam slipped down the wall slightly leaving a dark trail where her body had connected however briefly with the wall and pulled out a roll of bandages. As she fumbled to get the bandages on herself, she flinched when her muscles began to spasm.

"Can… Can I help?" Alex asked not sure of her. The young Sam smiled slightly.

"It would be appreciated." She said softly her voice no longer harsh and sadistic. Alex bent down to help her and they smiled at each other. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

- End Flashback -

"I remember." Sam said softly.

"The pain." Alex agreed

"The sorrow." Sam said shaking her head

"The hate." Alex bared his teeth

"The hunger." Sam said they both looked each other dead in the eye and as if by mental agreement they both gave it their all.

"Criantha!" Alex called out and a light blue light shot up from his blade. It took on the form of a large hawk. Sam studied the beast and smiled.

"Dyane!" Sam hollered and a blackish light tinged with purple and silver came off her blade before her faithful BitBeast came into view. The mountain lioness shook her head briefly and roared out causing the air to crackle with energy. Instead of standing still at the edge of the dish both bladers began to simultaneously circle the dish. Each shot out commands not to back down and pushed each other to the limit. "Binding Strength!" Sam called out and the aura around her grew darker stronger until Sam forced it into her hands

"Criantha, Deep Night cry." Alex called out. Both picked up speed and almost ran around the edge of the dish. Sam was making hand signals with her hands and called out

"_Dochas_!" the internal gear in the blade kicked in and made it spin quickly and more efficiently. Both teens abruptly stopped running and Sam offered the energy to Dyane just as Criantha's call came to a crescendo calling out all the nightmares that Sam had ever had and was forced to endure. "No… NO!" Sam yelled and pushed the memories and the thought out of her head offering it as strength to Dyane who took it trying hard to ease the pain her mistress felt. Both blades crashed into each other and dust flew up. Lights crashed and flashed and one blade clattered to the floor somewhere behind them as the whizzing of the other blade was heard as it fell from hights still concealed within the debris and dust. Sam covered her mouth and turned her eyes to the dish waiting for the verdict. DJ Jasmine crawled up from where the blast had pushed her and looked over the edge to see. Finally the crowd could make out the shape of a blade spinning strongly on top of a pile of rubble, not faltering. Both BitBeasts had retreated to their blades so it was impossible to tell that way. Finally it settled and the black blade glinted in the stark light causing Sam to smirk slightly. She held out her hand and the Blade responded immediately by flying back into her hand. She didn't wince as it cut into her hand but turned and strode off. Past her team, past the crowd and into the darkness of the corridor.

"The winner is Samantha which means that the BladeBreakers will be advancing to the next round!" DJ Jasmines excited voice echoed throughout the stadium overpowering that of the crowd. The other BladeBreakers ran after their female team-mate panicked because of the way she was acting. When she didn't respond other that to shake off their restraining hand they all looked at Kai who had said something to her before his match. Kai narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms not saying a thing and looking determinedly away. Sam launched her blade into the training dish as the others grabbed up their things. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." Sam said coldly. The door opened and the Avengers stood nervously in the door way.

"Sam, what does S.H.A.M.B stand for?" Carla asked shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Sam Hanara's Academy for Misused Bladers." Sam said her voice not changing.

"So it really is thanks to you that we were given a chance to become strong bladers and have a home after we were expelled from Biovolt." Gustav said in his thick German accent.

"No. You became strong in your own right. I simply gave you a roof over your head and the chance to rebuild yourself after what had happened." Sam said and strode out the door. She managed to get ten steps away before Alex gripped her upper arm and pulled her to him. Sam stiffened but didn't pull away.

"You saved us from Boris and Voltaire." He spoke into her ear.

"Then you and I are even." Sam murmured.

"No. I am in your debt. You saved us, trained us, taught us and never gave up on us. Thank you." Alexander said in fluent Russian. "Why do you hurt now Sam? What did he say to make you so cold and angry?"

"He made it quite clear that I was being a burden upon him and his team. He will have my skills until the end of the tournament. No more. I am not hurt other than the cuts to my arm. But they will heal."

"You dared to give help to others when they were inside the dish" Alex said recalling the flash he had when battling.

"I did. Now I need to speak to you father." Sam said in flawless Russian.

"You would go back?" Alex asked tightening his grip on her.

"I will sooner or later." Sam said. She looked deeply into his eyes and caught the faint expression of fear that would always be there. Biovolt had abused him. His father had tormented him, riddled him with guilt that he wasn't good enough. Her academy had proven to him that those were simply lies that were designed to break him if he wasn't strong enough to beat the emotions back. Sam pulled away from him roughly and strode off to find Boris. It wasn't hard to find him. He was again surrounded by his most loyal cronies. In fact it was Tala who grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. He sneered at her even when he didn't get the whimpered response he used to draw from her. Sam's shoulder blades sang slightly even as he leaned into her.

"Well now look what we have here. A little runaway came back without the help of those who used to be her friends. Nice performance out there by the way." Sam didn't say anything just studied the cobalt eyes so close to her own. She recalled the times that she had been beaten and abused at his whim simply because she was a girl and her blading skills had been stronger than his. He hadn't understood that she fed off the punishments and forced it to make herself stronger even if she was injured. Her eyes went almost blank and narrowed

"Where is Boris?" Sam asked simply. Tala laughed cruelly remembering some of the more devious punishments that Biovolt had put her through.

"Are you so eager for punishment?" he demanded his eyes dancing wickedly with the light of a predator.

"I beat his son again and I realised what I should have a long time ago. You can take me out of Biovolt but you can't take Biovolt out of me." Spencer and Brian ran off to get Boris just as the DarkHunters came around the corner with Voltaire in tow. Tala drew back and hissed at her. Sam glared at him before automatically going down on one knee in greeting of Voltaire. She never took her eyes of him and caught the faint expression of glee and triumph cross his features. She knew that she wouldn't go through everything again and that one way or another she still had to confront her father and his newest bimbo. But for now she had a new and dangerous game to play and she was not willing to let him get the better of her again.

"Samantha Anne Hanara. Well done out there. Again you made Biovolt proud." Sam's expression didn't change as he spoke but she rose gracefully and stood watching them all.

"How did you capture her?" Rick asked Tala. There was anger, humiliation and hate in his stance and expression. While Sam revelled in it she knew that she would have to intervene. Rick had after all been a friend at one point or another and none of the boys here could touch her unless Voltaire said so. They weren't a Hiwatari.

"It was not he who captured me in anyway. I am here of my own violation even if it is a mistake. I want you to take the observers from my shadow." Sam said her eyes never leaving Votaire's

"Tell me," Voltaire drawled, his expression giving nothing away, "what are the two most important things you have learned since being in Biovolt?"

"All emotion can be used as a fuel when battling and if used correctly you will take no prisoners. You'll break their will. Other than that it is important to remember who you are at all times and where you stand." Sam said unwaveringly

"What rule did you break today?" Boris demanded as he came up beside Voltaire. 'Where do you want me to begin?' Sam thought bitterly but didn't allow it to show on her face.

"I offered help to the others when the were inside the dish." Sam snarled. Her eyes narrowed and her stance went from almost relaxed to offensive. He would not take her down again.

"Will you come back and accept your punishment as you were taught?" Voltaire demanded with a touch of thoughtfulness in his voice. 'What is he planning now?' Sam growled

"Not now, no. But I will come back. I have some loose threads I need to clear." Sam said solemnly her gaze shifting back to Voltaire. Voltaire nodded and drew a container out of his pocket. He dipped the tip of his thumb inside and when he withdrew it, it was red. He drew it firmly against her cheek along the cut that his minions had caused the day after she came out of hospital. He drew out another bottle and flicked several drops into her right eye. Sam's breath hissed out and as she blinked her right eye had changed from brown to blue. It wasn't permanent but it meant that not long after she came back she would be gifted a collar. This was to control her minimally until then.

"Go now. The watchers have been warned." He said coldly Sam nodded once and strode off home. The others had already left the stadium not knowing exactly where she was going but they had agreed to wait for at home. Sam kept her head low as she entered the house knowing instinctively that someone was observing her from one of the balconies or windows inside. She wasn't surprised or particularly disappointed when she spotted a figure sitting restlessly on her couch. She was however surprised when that person saw she was there, strode over and crushed their mouth possessively to hers.


	12. Is it Love or Hate?

**An/ Hey my wonderful readers. i want to thank you all for beeing so patient and for continuing to read my stories even if i do seem to take forever to get other chappies up. hugs and kisses all around. soory about that cliff hanger last chapter but hey it was worth it. OK OK on with the disclaimer. I do NOT own beyblades or any of its charries (Even if i wish i did) Also Tenebrae belongs to Drago-Kai so no stealing there! However the following list is mine: Sam Hanara, Her family, The LoverSeekers, The WildFires, The DarkHunters and most of the Avengers. If anyone wishes to use them please inform me first. Ta now on with the story!**

**Chapter 12:- Is it love or hate?**

The mouth was hot and moved sure and demanding against Sam's. The sixteen year old had not been kissed like this in a long time. The languid glide of his mouth against hers caused her pulse to trip and her blood thrum like a drum. Suddenly she caught a hold of her senses again and pulled harshly away. Her eyes that had fluttered closed opened now and took in the teeninfront of her breathing just as hard as she was. Sam narrowed her eyes and took in the slightly mussed appearance of the boy who stood tall and proud. His two toned blue hair stood on end where she had run her hands into it and gripped it tight, his maroon eyes stared unwaveringly into hers, they were darker and seemed to promise something that Sam wasn't willing to look at too closely yet. His mouth curved in a slightly triumphant and satisfied smile and the two triangles on each cheek graced his cheekbones and defined him without words. A warrior. Her warrior. Sam shook her head and turned away from him. He was nothing to her. So he had said and so she would believe up until the time he said otherwise. As it was she had made plans to go back to Biovolt and as soon as he realised that he would be even more angry with her. With difficulty she managed to get her breath back under control and wiped the emotion from her face.

"What do you want Kai?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You." He said simply. Sam spun around sharply and glared at him. He couldn't be serious. But even as she searched his eyes she couldn't find the betrayal she was looking for. It would seem he was dead serious.

"Really. Well unfortunately I am not something you can have. You may be a Hiwatari but the world does not revolve around you and your family!" It was then that he noticed the red paint gracing her cheek and the slightly blue tinge to her right eye. Sam wearily watched the play of emotion that crossed his face and she was sure he was unaware of it. Fear, Hurt, Anger and determination. Sam swallowed hard not sure what he would do to her in this state.

"You went back to him." Kai growled and stalked towards her. "You basically gave up your freedom and happiness and gave yourself to him. Why?" That wasn't a question she was expecting and her mind raced to find answers that wouldn't provoke him too much. Answers that would hopefully pacify him.

"I haven't given myself to anyone if you must know. I am my own person and I spoke to Voltaire regarding the watchers that have been with us since we landed in England. You ask why I go to him. Well who else would I go to Kai? Mr Dickenson? My father?" Sam held her ground until he was too close even for her standards and stepped back. She knew it was a mistake and that by doing so she was goading the predator in him but she didn't like being too close to people. Men in particular but she could hide it, hide the impulse to fight and run.

"Me. I am your team captain and as such-"

"Hold it right there." Sam said and held out her hand. She took a final step back and found her back flat against the wall. She swore inwardly and shifted her shoulder blades as they sang at the impact. "What makes you think that even as a team captain I would want to talk to you EXPECIALLY if you are the reason I am pissed off in the first place?"

"You could always come to me. We made a promise long ago that if we had problems we would talk to each other about it, see if we could come to a conclusion together before we tried alone." Kai growled as he had flashes of their childhood and the times they spent together. Flashes of emotion and touches as light as brush strokes. He knew that he had hurt her and it didn't sit well with him but he was not going to apologise. He had warned her before they had even gone out there. Each person was to concentrate on their own match so that they had the best possible chance at being victorious.

"Fine. You want to talk about it, we'll talk. Kai, you hurt me. You hurt me when you left. You hurt me when you forgot about me. And you hurt me in the battle when all I wanted to do was help your team in a similar fashion as I did in Biovolt. You only see me as an asset for your team not as the person I really am and that more than anything else drove me away so that I needed to find a refuge. Sadly enough the only refuge I ever knew was Biovolt. I am not however going to go there until the end of this tournament and when I do you and your all boy team can go back to being champions in your own right and fight in what ever way you are accustomed"

"Why not go to S.H.A.M.B then?" Kai asked genuinely baffled that she would go back to Biovolt thinking that about him, them, when she has the choice to go to an academy she herself had created

"I am not misused. And I don't need the help of my own academy. In any way they wouldn't accept me. I made my decision long ago." Sam said tilting her head down slightly so that her bangs shadowed out her eyes.

"Well then. I won't let you." Kai took a final step forward so his limbs lightly brushed hers.

"You can't stop me from anything if I want it enough." Sam sneered defiant till the end.

"So you wanted me to kiss you?" Kai asked his lips lightly skimming across hers, provoking her.

"You caught me off guard." Sam said turning her head aside. Angrily Kai caught her chin and forced her to look at him. Couldn't she see what she was doing to him?

"Is that all I am to you?" He demanded harshly

"Well what do you want me to see you as? You stopped-"

"I lied OK? I never stopped loving you!" As Sam tried to take in his words he caught her in another fierce kiss. His hands framed her face and hers came up to his chest but whether to move closer or to push him away she didn't know yet. He wasn't ever going to let her go back to that blasted Abbey in Russia. He would tie her up if he had to but her wasn't going to loose her again now that he had found her. Now that he had fallen for her for the second time in his life. He wanted to calm it down slightly, wanted to instinctively seduce and soothe but the anger in him wasn't going to be beaten back. Against her better judgement, Sam kissed him back. It went against all the rules that she had written for herself but she wanted to enjoy this for as long as he was willing. He shocked her by demanding entrance into her mouth and the anger and hurt was eroded away on waves of love. She allowed him to claim her mouth as no other had felt the passion vibrate throughout her frame until her phone went off.

"I have to get that." Sam said pulling away and watching in mild amusement as Kai drove his fingers through his hair. He carefully cleared his face of all emotion and nodded.

"Doesn't matter. I have to train with the rest of the team anyway." Sam watched as he strode out of the room and noticed that his gait was not quite steady. It made her smile as she picked up the phone.

"Hanara residence. Sam speaking." She said quietly

"Took you long enough!" Rachelle said laughingly.

"Sorry I was otherwise detained."

"Making out with lover boy were you." Rachelle said snidely. She was met with Sam's silence. "OMG you were!" Shell squealed. Sam flinched at the high pitch

"Did you call for a reason? Or just to ask for details about my private life?" Sam sighed

"Umm both?" Shell said sheepishly. "No really, we were going to practise again for the play is that OK?"

"Sure I'll be there in ten." Sam said and hung up. Sam quickly splashed her face with cold water and changed into her Biovolt training apparel beforescribbling a quick note and running out the house. Within eight minutes she was deep in the forest and inside the LoveSeekers theatre. Without preamble she dashed into the dressing room, got changed into the red uniform and donned the cream coloured peasant dress over the top. She grabbed her script and ran out onto the stage. She found herself alone up there and as she skidded to a halt there was a round of applause. Confused Sam looked down to where the crowd would sit on opening night and found her friends sitting there. She tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Well done Sammie ya finally kissed him!" Raelie cheered. Immediately Sam's cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Actually he kissed me first but anyway…" Sam mumbled. The others all came up onto the stage and showed the embarrassed girl some of the props that they were going to use and as soon as the WildFires arrived they began to practice in earnest. Sam pushed out all thoughts of the earlier encounter and put her whole being into playing the part of the mistreated peasant girl They ran and danced, they sang spoke and acted and all of them lost all sense of time as they decided to change bits or add others. After a time the dancers came in and Sam changed yet again into a leotard so that she could move freely and not ruin the surprise of the costume should her BladeBreakers come looking for her. Sam flipped, twisted, pirouetted, leapt and danced in time with the other girls before they decided to put the two parts together.

'A long time ago in a land no one is sure really existed lived a young girl that was without a name. Later she was dubbed Samara but we do not know if this was her true name or one simply fabricated. She had a hard life and lost both her parents by the time she was two. She lived with her aunt but she too grew sickly and passed on so she was forced to live and fend for herself. She was appealing in a common way with long brown hair gone light from the time she spent in the sun and streaked with natural highlights. Her eyes were dark brown and seemed to go almost black when she was angry. She taught herself to read and write, to clean and only obeyed orders when they suited her.' Raelie's voice was even and well spaced showing how long she had been in the acting business

'Also living during this time was a handsome and mild mannered prince. He watched the land and his people with a careful eye and never shied away from responsibility. He found himself enchanted by those who were considered his people but was sad at heart for his father the king was constantly demanding that he marry a lady and produce an heir before he passed on. Though there were many beautiful ladies, he found them tiresome and was quickly bored by their petty jealousies. But there was one young girl who was not a lady and yet had captured his heart and attention unlike the others who flocked around him like chickens.' Keelie's voice held more emotion but it was still steady everytime the lines were read.

'The king known as Demnion was only interested in himself and in his line. Sure he appreciated fine and beautiful things but he was cruel and he like to break peoples spirits. He was sure that his line was invincible and that it had to be carried on no matter the cost. One day he saw our girl and was determined to have her. Deep in the night he had his guards have her hauled from her room and taken to him and things started to head down hill from there.' Brittany's voice wasn't quite as stable as the other two but she held it firmly in check until the end of her part. The scene changed and it looked like they were inside a magnificent throne room. Sam was tossed in and skidded a few inches on her knees. Her hair was loose and her eyes dangerously narrowed. The king was Jason dressed up in blacks and reds. Not the exact costume he was going to wear but similar. He looked down at her as if in disdain and tapped her lightly with the tip of his boot.

"Who are you girl." He demanded his voice deep

"You mean to say you do not know? You had your men drag me here your majesty" Sam's voice was harsh to begin with but as one of the guards pretended to kick her in the ribs she changed her voice to make it softer and more compelling. "You can call me Samara. It is as good a name as any."

"You have spirit. I admire that in a woman but hear this. I will break it."

"You can try."

"Listen here wench. You will be a part of my harem. You will wear what I tell you to wear, do what I tell you to do. You will not go looking for my son. You will not disobey me or you will be severely punished. Go now and I will see what you have to offer me."

"Say what you will old man. I will not be forced to do things I do not wish to do." Sam yelled as she was dragged out of the room. It was then that Jason addressed the 'audience' directly

"She may be strong, she may be wild; but deep within she's still a child. A child will beg, a child will bleed; and this child will bow to my every whim and need. Days will pass and nights shall fall, the winter willfade and the summer will call. My son will rise, my reign will end; but before that time his will shall bend!" Jason walked off and the lights of the stage dimmed as the background was changed again to what looked like an inside garden.

'True to his word, the weeks did pass and Samara got into a lot of trouble for her disobedient spirit…' The practise session went on like this and Sam danced together with her troupe under the harsh stage lights. Sweat began to trickle down her back and her hair clung limply to her shoulders and neck, but still Sam held on and poured as much energy into her performance as she could. Ray and the other BladeBreakers came into the hall and saw Sam as she was doing her dance with the Harem for the seventh time that afternoon. The lights fairly shone from the sweat as it flung off her and her face was nearly transparent from the energy she was giving out. It was fairly obvious that if she didn't stop soon she would collapse. Her voice was still strong as she sang but it too was beginning to grow hoarse with weariness. As soon as the routine ended Sam wiped her face and arms down with a wet towel that had been provided for her and lent on her knees with her head low. Her breathing was out and too rapid. She gasped for air and held her side instinctively as she forced herself to stand straight again.

"Good session." She managed to pant out and grinned at the others as they lay in various positions on the floor. "It might be wise to call it a day. The LoveSeekers have a match tomorrow and the WildFires have one the day after so we'll have to leave it until Monday. The BladeBreakers have a match at oh nine hundred hours so we can practise any time after twelve. Until then good job and try to relax a little." The others gave a faint murmur before hauling themselves up. They dressed in warm sweats and left the hall as a group. Sam wobbled slightly on her feet before widening her stance. It was than that Brittany pointed out that they had company. Followed by Rachelle's impromptu performance of Romeo and Juliet. Sam scowled at her before closing her eyes. She was tired and had a headache pounding viciously behind her temples. Unconsciously Sam began to rub her temples and slowly ran her hand down to the back of her neck. Tenebrae looked expectantly at Kai.

"What?" He asked slightly nervous under her scrutiny.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Tenebrae asked exasperated pointing at Sam.

"Why should I?" Kai asked managing to keep his expression bland and unreadable. Ten shot her hands up in the air and turned with a disgusted sound. Sam opened one eye slightly and smirked.

"Ten that was Kai you were talking to. It's not like he's going to do anything unless it suites him."

"You mean you aren't going to complain about the fact that you are dead tired and that your head is pounding like someone has smashed it with the blunt end of a hammer?" Keelie asked

"No. Have I ever been known to moan about my problems?" there was a brief silence.

"Not to my recollection no." Jason said throwing an arm around her shoulder companionably.

"Nup." Brit said with a grin

"Nuh-uh not about problems but I bet I know someone who could make you though." Raelie smirked

"Rae!" Sam said genuinely shocked. Both herself and Kai had turned a very faint shade of pink.

"Look it look it their both blushing!" Rachelle exclaimed jumping up and down. The BladeBreakers watched the exchange wordlessly until they realised that their team captain was indeed blushing. Tyson grinned wickedly promising not to let his Captain live it down. Ray smiled simply delighted that his friend had found love at last. Max, who had taken Sam's camera from the mansionette, took random photos determined that he was going to enjoy England to the fullest. 'Oooh wait until I take them into London I swear I will get my retribution. I bet Max would just love the tower' Sam thought and an evil smile crossed her lips. Tenebrae stepped back knowing that it boded ill when her friend grinned like that. She jabbed Jase in the ribs and pointed at Sam and he too stopped smiling and gulped. Sam looked at each of the people in turn and had the same evil smile until she locked her gaze with Kai's. Her smile instantly faded and a frown line appeared between her brows. When she looked at him something within her tightened. It made her want to withdraw and reach out at the same time. 'He didn't do anything so I shouldn't take it out on him'

'_What are you talking about he was the one that kissed you.'_

'Hello conscience.'

'_Hello Sam'_

'Could have been heat of the moment.'

'_Doubt it he said he loved you.'_

'Yeah but does he really. He has said it before.'

'_You are never usually this pessimistic. Your taking my job from me!'_

'Sorry.'

'_In any case I say give it a chance. We'll know soon enough if it is love or hate he feels.'_

'Your right. We have taken hard knocks before. We'll take em again. Thanks' Sam's expression cleared and she turned and headed for the dressing room. She quickly changed back into her Biovolt training gear and came out to find the others scattered around the theatre laughing and talking. Sam smiled at the sight before sitting down on the stage waiting for them to notice her. It took a good ten minutes before Max looked up and smiled weakly.

"Ready to head back?" Sam asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah." Max said quietly and came over to her. The others then noticed her too and came over. Sam smiled at the LoveSeekers and her eldest friend Ten before turning on her heel and walking home. There was silence the whole way except for when Kenny was talking to Dizzi. How he managed to walk and talk to his laptop at the same time Sam didn't know. She retied the ribbons around her arm so that the wrist bands couldn't be seen and replayed the play over again in her mind looking for flaws. She barely noticed that they had made it home and used her master code to get into the house. The boys shut the door quietly and walked up to their separate rooms glad that their female team mate was back to normal even if she did have a splitting headache. Sam went to her room and punched in the code to open her door. She walked in asked it to shut and lock. Sam knew that she shouldn't work on the computer while her head was pounding like this so she simply shut it off and had a shower. The warmth from the cascading water seeped into her body and loosened her muscles. She knew she wasn't going to stay upright for much longer. Lazily she shut the water off and simply stood there with her forehead against the cool bathroom tiles. No matter what she told herself otherwise, this was the one time that she would readily admit that she still loved the blue haired boy that occupied the room opposite hers.

"I loved you so much that I began to hate you and then I hated you so much that I loved you. Ironic." Sam murmured to her reflection before quickly drying herself and dressing. She wore a loose white night-gown that was made out of silk. It clung lightly to her curves as she walked. She walked out to her balcony and was surprised when Kai called her from his.

"Sam. Can we talk?"

"Sure." Sam said and waited for him to say something. She blinked when he took a run up and leapt from his balcony to hers. "Are you nuts!" Sam nearly yelled at him knowing that if he had missed he could have hurt himself badly.

"Must be. Mind you, you did exactly the same when we were younger. Not to mention the times we first met you again." Sam shook her head but stopped when he placed his hand on her cheek. She sat dead still.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sam murmured.

"I didn't really. I just wanted to make sure that you were OK. You looked dead tired, apart from when you were evilly plotting the demise of your fellow team-mates."

"Thanks but I'm not entirely sure that was a compliment." Kai twisted his fingers into her hair. And rubbed at the circles forming under her eyes.

"You need to sleep. And you still have that paint on your face."

"It's dye. It won't come off for a few weeks yet." Sam yawned lightly and poked him. "What was the big idea blushing? You were meant to remain coldly aloof." She went to poke him again but he caught her fingers before she was close enough to do so.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kai said calmly. Her face was still pale but not quite as transparent as before. "What were you planning anyway?"

"Meh don't mind me I am catching my second wind for the day. I was planning on taking Max and Tyson to the tower of London and then taking Ray to Madam T- damn I am not thinking clearly. The darn Wax museum. I couldn't think of anything for you. You were just as much embarrassed as I was. But we'll go there tomorrow." Sam said drowsily. 'You need to sleep Sam' Kai thought second wind or no she was exhausted. He picked her up and the fact that she didn't fight him on this only proved how tired she really was. He lay her down on the bed and was pulling back to leave when her wrist snagged his and pulled him down beside her. "_A ghra_. Stay." Sam murmured and nuzzled against him seeking warmth. She clutched his wrist with one hand and his shirt in the other so he had little choice in the matter. Kai relaxed as much as he could and waited until she was almost asleep.

"I love you."

"Love too." Sam murmured and fell asleep. Kai watched her awhile before following her into the land of dreams.


	13. The Sights and sounds of home

**AN/** Buenos Noches, good evening, Guten Abend and what ever else people say at this time of day… wow that rhymed… anyway I want to thank all of my loyal readers for putting up with me and continuing to read this no matter how much time flies by when I can not update. Sniff I feel so special... Anywho I suppose I should get on with it. I DO NOT own Beyblades nor any of its characters but the following list are mine. Sam Hanara, Her family, the LoveSeekers, The WildFires, The DarkHunters & The Avengers. Tenebrae belongs to Drago-Kai and so if you wish to borrow or use any of those people then please oh please ask me or Drago-Kai first. Ta. Tis much appreciated. Now on with the story!

**Chapter 13:- The sights and sounds of home**

Sam felt well rested by the time she awoke the next morning. She yawned and started planning the day for the BladeBreakers. She shifted slightly and felt a warm weight around her waist. She stopped, thought and followed the path of the arm to the still sleeping teen beside her. Sam blinked and grinned evilly. She wondered how much he remembered from the previous day. Again she shifted pulling away slightly and felt the muscles in his arm tense and promptly pull her back. "Well now." Sam breathed. He turned and pulled her with him causing Sam to put out a hand to stop herself from flying off him and onto the floor. She shook her head slightly, silently laughing. "Kai, come on Kai. Let go."

"No. Sleep." He murmured

"I admit while last night was most enjoyable I need to get up." Sam tried to make her voice soft and beguiling.

"No… last night?" Kai opened his eyes and blinked several times.

"_A ghra_ do you not remember?" Sam teased twisting a strand of his hair around her finger. His blue triangles had smudged and annoyed her. She reached over him to a chest of draws that lay near the bed and pulled out a washcloth. She also poured some water into a bowl from the jug on her side of the bed. She dampened the cloth slightly and gently rid him of the face paint. Kai blinked again and tried to remember what they had done last night. If they had done something surely he would remember.

"Tell me, what did we do last night?" Kai demanded.

"Before or after I locked the door?" Sam queried trying to keep a straight face, seeing the frustration in him.

"After?" Kai asked. Sam smiled softly and forced herself to look dreamy which, considering it was a foreign expression to her felt weird and wrong. She finished wiping off the face paint and put the water and cloth on the bedside table. She studied him slightly and felt the heat rise slightly in her cheeks which was good considering the story she was running with.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." Sam murmured and kissed his now clean cheeks before sliding out of his slackened grip and wandering to her walk in closet. She frowned at the clothes that she had taken from her mothers old room as well as some of her stuff. She decided on a dark blue tank top with a cream coloured sweater and some jeans. She grabbed her black boots, undergarments and some socks before turning and finding Kai in the door way. "If you don't mind I'd like to have a shower." Sam smirked and walked up to him. She lightly flicked his nose and ducked under his arm. He immediately spun around and caught her about the waist. He pulled her to him and in her haste to get away Sam dropped the clothes she had in her arms. He pinned her firmly to the wall and held her hands over her head when she tried to get away.

"Now tell me Sam, what was it we did last night." He asked his face close to hers. His eyebrow shot up as he felt her pulse skip.

"Nothing. We did nothing." Sam's voice wavered slightly as she spoke and she tried to pull her wrists from his grasp. Growling slightly when she found it nearly impossible. She blushed slightly as he smiled, actually smiled, and leaned in closer. His voice was deceptively warm and low, his breath cool and all that combined made Sam want to run and hide.

"I knew that. But what happens in dreams is another thing. Don't try toying with fire Sam. You'll just get burnt." His mouth brushed over hers, his fingers tracing down the underside of her arm before turning abruptly and walking out to the balcony, ran up and leapt over to his. Sam blinked and settled her emotions. She hated that he could do that to her. She growled and threw a glass against the wall before gathering her things and heading into the bathroom. She turned the water on cold and stepped into the icy spray. She was seething and hoped that the cool water would calm her temper. She quickly did her morning routine and was getting dressed when she changed her mind. She pulled on a muscle tee-shirt and some baggy training pants. She went to the gym and put her whole being into her workout. She did weights, and took a hard run before turning on a VR program and taking out three random opponents. She was breathing hard after this but still turned and did several laps in the pool. She had music running in the background and took no notice when the other BladeBreakers came in and found her at it. She pulled herself out of the water and briskly dried herself off before turning the music up louder and doing a dance routine. She sang along quietly more interested in wearing herself out physically than singing in time or in tune. She had Dara keep a monitor on her heart rate and energy level at all times. As soon as it began to blink in warning she stopped and headed off to have another shower. Ray blinked and looked at Tyson. Tyson shrugged and looked at Max. Max shook his head and looked at Kenny. Kenny was typing on Dizzi but could not understand the girls need to wipe herself out. Kai came into the room and looked at his confused team. "What is it?" He asked coldly

"You wouldn't happen to know why Sam is trying to kill off energy would you?" Kai smirked inwardly but kept his outward expression closed.

"No, but I can find out if you really want." Kai muttered.

"Could you?" Ray asked. Kai shrugged and went off to find Sam. Sam was busy talking on the phone when he found her. She ordered a bus to come and get them in ten minutes and to take the new comers on a tour of the city. She was most persistent about going to something called the tower of London and something called madam Tusaude's. Kai wandered up behind her and waited until she had put the phone down.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice deceptively mild

"Getting ready to show you the time of your life. England is one place you need to learn about."

"So why were you trying to use up so much of your energy?" Kai asked, trailing a hand through her damp hair, teasing the back of her neck. Sam tensed and stepped away from him.

"It wasn't my energy I was trying to run down." Sam muttered before turning on her heel and walking to the front door. From a distance she could see the bus slowly ambling up the lane. Using the house intercom, Sam called for all the boys. They ran up after a moment looking a little shaken.

"It was like suddenly hearing the voice of god!" Tyson said

"Yeah well then 'god' is taking you on a thorough tour through London and her sights."

"Maybe it was god…" Max muttered. Sam glared at him and promptly walked to the waiting bus. She spoke rapidly to the bus driver who smiled evilly and nodded before the others clambered on. Sam smirked and twisted herself up onto the deck above. Ray was the first to join her but more sedately used the stairs.

"So what's up?" He asked hesitantly. Sam lent on the railing and looked back at him

"Clouds, the sky, the sun… what you after" Sam asked with a small smile

"I should have asked what the matter was." Ray said laughing.

"Ah, well I was frustrated that's all. but no matter." Sam said grinning. Ray smiled back and Kenny came to join them. Sam pointed to the well known places of London and gave them a brief history as to the meaning behind them. They enjoyed Trafalgar Square and all the pigeons, Big Ben, the Thames, Buckingham palace, the smells the sights and the sounds. Eventually Sam took them to Madam Tusaude's and showed them the Wax museum before giving a conspirational grin to the bus driver who winked at her. It was then that they were taken to the tower of London. Sam took them inside but was sure to hang back and grinned at the bus driver who gave a thumbs up. Sam then walked up to the clerk and asked him to give the BladeBreakers the grand tour. The clerk smiled slightly before leading the group up the stairs and taking them gradually into the heart of the tower…

-MEANWHILE-

Jason lay back against the wall of his study. Tenebrae lay next to him, her head in his lap. Unthinkingly Jason stroked Tenebrae's hair as he shut his eyes.

"You don't think she'll do anything stupid do you?" Ten asked softly

"Define stupid…" Jason muttered with a very slight smirk

"Well… she wouldn't… endanger them in anyway would she?" Ten's voice was tentative, not knowing after so long. Her friend could still be the mischievous imp she knew so long ago, but Biovolt have been cruel to her. And her cousin Philippe had been just as bad… if only…

"No. Sam isn't like that. But I wouldn't put it past her to make a fool of them." Jase cut into her reverie

"She did the same with you?"

"Yeah, she had just come out of Biovolt at the time and her blasted cousin was running her ragged. She wasn't sure who she could trust and so was very quiet until she knew us well enough… after that her childish side was allowed to emerge and she played many pranks, particularly with my sister." Jason sighed and Tenebrae snuggled up to him.

"Do you think she will go back to Biovolt like Blaise said?"

"I suppose it depends. But once she vows something, come hell or high water she will keep her word."

"What about you?" Ten asked pouting slightly. Jason pounced and pinned her to the floor.

"Nothing can keep me from what is mine!" he growled before kissing her thoroughly. Ten gasped slightly but met his hot ardour with her own passion. Suddenly Brittany's voice came from outside the door.

"Jase, the stage hands are here and need your input… Jase?…JASE RACHELLE IS MIMICING ME MAKE HER STOP!" Jason pulled away and looked down at Tenebrae.

"One of these days…" He stopped and growled before stalking out the door and scooping up his little sister who squealed in delight. Tenebrae smiled softly before her thoughts wandered back to her allusive friend Sam.

-BACK TO THE BLADEBREAKERS-

The boys looked around in fascination, and didn't notice that their number was one less. They were in awe about the weapons and torture devices. The view from the window was breath taking too. Kenny looked at the dummy of an executioner as the clerk adopted the most creepy voice and told the tale of the royal princes who were locked up in the tower only to be ruthlessly killed as an act of spite.

"It is said that to this day, the screams of the children haunt these halls and will not cease until another comes to take their place, guarding the secret for all eternity." He laughed evilly before heading out of the room. A fog seemed to snake around their feet and a loud scream caused them all to jump and run in that direction. They caught sight of a body being dragged out of the room and the thump of receding footsteps.

"The executioner!" Kenny exclaimed, his voice somewhat high pitched echoed around the room as the others tried fruitlessly to open the door that had just closed.

"What about the dummy?" Tyson demanded impatiently

"He… He isn't a dummy!" It was then that they heard the heavy footsteps and a dark laugh. Max looked up and paled. They all backed away toward the other door.

"Wait where is Sam?" Max asked panicked

"We can't leave her here!" Ray said his voice seemingly shakey.

"Gone, gone to join the brothers. To guard the secret for all eternity!" came a deep breathy voice

"What the… It talks? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Tyson yelled

"Down the hall and to the right, her body lays in falling light. Her breath gone cold her life was slit, just like the brothers for all their wit. Join her… join her…" The deep voice rasped as the heavy steps came closer and an axe came down missing Kenny by a hair. It was then that they all ran down the stairs they had came from. As they stood infront of the tower, dark ominous clouds finally gave way to rain and drenched the boys. Kai looked back up at the castle. A shadow moved in the tower window.

"Sam…" He murmured before climbing onto the bus. Sam smirked from where she stood, leaning against a light post. She wondered how well it went. Quickly, she pulled up the hood of her cloak and ran back to the mansionette, knowing that the bus was going to continue with its tour. Laughing, she unlocked the door and went inside to have a bath. After soaking for the better half of an hour, Sam got up and dressed in her Biovolt attire. She promptly went down to her training room and awaited the arrival of the boys. Dyane was spinning with high velocity around the rim of the dish when Sam practically felt the front door slam.

"Seems the boys are home." Sam smirked before launching Black Dranzer. She allowed the BitBeast to feed off her anger and frustration but firmly held herself in check. She did not want a repeat performance of what happened to Tyson. With a flick of her wrist, the music turned up to almost blasting and Sam danced around with her blades moving insinc with her. She pirouetted gracefully before moving over to a bench and pulling on ice-skates. The floor opened up and became smooth ice. Her blades wobbled slightly but quickly regained their balance as Sam skated gracefully across the ice, almost racing with them. As she leapt, the blades launched themselves off the ice and spun with the same rotation. Suddenly Sam pulled her arms in tight and began to spin very quickly. The internal gear in both blades kicked in and their spin rate almost tripled. Sam barely noticed that the door to her training room had been flung open and caught bare flashes of colour and grinned. She ended the spin and skated backward, catching the surprised expression on the faces of the boys.

"Hello." Sam said with a grin before changing direction. Kai pulled on some skates and was quickly by her side. She was honestly frightened by the intensity of Kai's expression.

"You scared the hell out of us. Don't ever do that again." He growled. He grasped her wrist in a tight grip.

"What did I do?" Sam asked blinking, her brow furrowed in confusion, shaking off his restraining hand.

"You mean you weren't there?" Ray asked eyeing the ice in dislike as Kenny shuddered.

"I left your little group after the second room. Tourists…" Sam shook her head and was mildly surprised when Kai took her hand and skated close to her, tracing her lifted leg before settling his hand at her waist. Max took a tentative step onto the ice and clung to the side rail that popped up. Tyson on the other hand jumped onto it and fell promptly on his backside. Sam laughed as she straightened and turned to face Kai while skating backward. Her blades flew to her outstretched hand and were promptly put into her pockets. Tyson tried unsuccessfully to stand several times but only succeeded in falling on his face. Finally Sam took pity on the boy and spun away from Kai to pull Tyson to his feet and held onto him roles reversed. He wobbled precariously and nearly toppled several times but Sam somehow kept him on his feet. After a little while he, miraculously, managed to skate by himself and Sam suddenly found herself lifted into the air. Sam gasped and found herself in a fit of giggles as her captor tickled her unmercifully.

"Beg for mercy!" Max shouted from where he had joined Ray off the ice

"Never!" Sam managed to get out through her laughter

"How long do you think Kai can keep her in the air for?" Ray asked Kenny

"Good question." Tyson murmured from where he had just skated up to the group. It all became too much and Sam finally overbalanced Kai and the both landed heavily on the ice

"We have to stop meeting like this." Sam said with a grin from where she was practically on top of Kai

"Yeah, that hurt." Kai muttered, rubbing his ribs as his face was drawn in a slight grimace.

"You've gotten out of practise." Sam muttered, rubbing her knees, grateful they hadn't gotten bloody

"Well I don't find myself needing to skate for exercise anymore."

"Oh so you did skate at the abbey." Sam said with a thought before flicking her wrist again and the music turned down to a more acceptable level. Using her toe pick for support, she managed to stand and looked at Kai for a long moment before offering him her hand. Hesitantly he took it and as soon as he was on his feet, she let go and skated to the bench to pull off her skates and replaced the flooring. With a slight smile, Sam bowed mockingly at them before heading upstairs. She lay down on her bed and threw a ball up at her roof before catching it. Restlessly, she got up again and prowled around her room. She kicked a random box and folders scattered across the floor. One of the folders in particular caught her attention and she fell to her knees beside it. Inside were sketches she and her mother had done as well as pictures of her as a child, with her allusive friend Kai. Gently, she traced the contours of his face before flinging the picture away and burying her face in her hands. It was brought home yet again how much of a chasm had opened in her heart. She was falling for him again. Had she not punished herself enough for that? She pulled lightly on her bangs, holding back her tears with pure will, before a hand descended on her shoulder, causing them to spill over and seep into the carpet.


	14. Dark Calling

AN/ Hello again, just wanted to thank you for the reviews. They are really inspiring and I guess we all like to know that others enjoy our writing… Anyway I suppose I should get on with it. I DO NOT own BeyBlades nor any of its characters but the following list are mine. Sam Hanara, Her family, the LoveSeekers, The WildFires, the DarkHunters & the Avengers. Tenebrae belongs to Drago-Kai and so if you wish to borrow or use any of those people then please oh please ask me or Drago-Kai first. Thanking you. Tis very much appreciated. Now on with the story!

**Chapter 14:- Dark calling**

Sam's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the ground. Her back stiffened as the grip increased in pressure.

"Poor little Sam, have you realised that Biovolt is the only place you belong? Away from us you grow weak, but that isn't your fault. We can blame your dear cousin for that." Came a laughing voice. The tears dried instantly and rage surfaced just below the skin.

"Come to mock me Tala? Or is there something else that you want?" Sam sneered, sitting back on her heels and glaring at the other teen.

"Both." Tala said simply and traced her back slowly inching lower.

"Don't touch me." Sam hissed and took his feet out from under him before doing a hand spring.

"You will be mine Hanara. Just wait. Voltaire won't wait for his precious warrior forever and as soon as you fall from grace, my time will come!" Tala hissed, snapping his head to the side to look at her.

"You are not a Hiwatari. You will never get me. And I promise you, I will not fall from grace." Sam sneered Tala slowly got to his feet and looked Sam dead in the eye.

"You're turning." He said as his azure eyes widened.

"You can not defeat the darkness." Sam said hollowly and advanced on him. Tala's eyes skipped around the room before he turned and leapt from the balcony. Sam sighed and tried to calm down now that he was gone. The danger had passed. He would not touch her again.

**'You can't suppress me forever girl.'**

'I can try.'

**'I will make us strong again, why do you deny me?'**

'You only made me strong in one way. By myself I have learnt to be strong in many.'

**'Your wrong, but you will see that in time. Until then good luck'** Sam shut and locked the balcony door. Sam sat back on her heels and thought. The dark child was right. Since meeting up with Kai again she had become soft. Her stinging wit seemed to have been forced further and further into the background and again her vision was clouded by this emotion called love. Sam closed her eyes before collecting the rest of her memories as a child. Any picture that remained of her and Kai together was put aside to a different pile. The light of the stars outside lured the young brunette to walk outside. Unconsciously, her hand clenched and the photos were screwed. Sam jumped from her balcony down to the ground. With new found Confidence, Sam then walked into the study and lit the fire. Tears threatened to blur her vision as she looked down at a picture her mother had taken of her, her father and Kai.

"Good riddance." Sam growled before flinging all of the photos into the fire. She could not stop the tears that burned her cheeks as they fell. "Enough. Leave me alone. It's dead. It's gone… it's gone…" Viciously, Sam swiped at her tears and was mildly surprised when a pair of arms came around her. It was Jazon and the LoveSeekers.

"Oh Sam." Jazon murmured and gently rocked her back and forth.

"We're here." Rachelle said gently and closed off the room from the rest of the house. The others simply crowed around her and offered their support that way. Sam clutched unseeingly to Jazon's jacket and buried her face into his shoulder. The heart wrenching sobs echoed around the room as she tried to get a grasp on what was happening to her. Tala, Voltaire, Boris, Rick, her father, Kai. All of their faces all of her memories returned with a vengeance and she was forced to relive it all. The taunts, the torture and the punishments.

"Let go." Sam whispered finally as she forced herself to deal with it the only way she knew how. She withheld all the emotion deep inside and didn't, wouldn't allow it to be seen by others. Tala was right. Yet again she was turning. Jazon let go quite reluctantly and the others slowly stepped back. They would not ask what was wrong with their friend. Although the emotional outbursts didn't occur as often as they once did, the violence never let up each time they did. Sam unsteadily got to her feet and swayed. The LoveSeekers looked at her, unsure but said nothing. They got to their feet and looked at the anguish that wasn't quite hidden in their friends' eyes.

"Sam…" Raelie began but Sam shook her head firmly and looked at Jazon.

"Did you need something?" Sam demanded as she steadied herself

"Wanted to double check that we were still on for tomorrow."

"No problem. We should be able to perform the actual show sooner than first thought."

"Yeah we were thinking about this time next week. If that is alright with you." they all glanced nervously at the blue tinge that had discoloured her right eye.

"Sounds good. So long as the WildFires are ready." Jazon nodded once and the others moved in and kissed Sam's cheek once before heading out the door again. Sam stood in the middle of the room, her bangs shadowing out her eyes as the fire sparked and snapped in the background. Her eyes flicked once, twice before settling naturally. A last photo had escaped the fury of the flames. The door that the LoveSeekers had left gently opened and emitted Ray. Sam looked up startled and hid the photo behind her back.

"Hey Sam, saw the LoveSeekers leaving and looking rather worried. Anything wrong?"

"No." Sam's monosyllabic response alerted the Neko-gin better than anything that something unsaid was in fact wrong.

"About earlier, we were really worried. We didn't know what had happened to you and the whole prank kind of put us on edge for the rest of the afternoon."

"Gomen Nasai." Sam said simply and Ray tensed. This wasn't the girl that had so enjoyed herself but moments ago in the training room. Sam simply bowed again before moving more sedately from the room, dropping something into the fire as she left. Ray immediately went over to the fire and saw the fire starting to lick at the edges of the photo. Quickly he fished it out of the flames and gently put out the embers at the edge of the picture. Lifting it to the light, Ray was surprised to see a picture of a little girl with long brown hair, dressed in deep emerald and black top with khaki pants and brown boots, sitting on the lap of a young boy with two toned blue hair and maroon eyes. Both were smiling slightly and proudly held out their BeyBlades to the photographer. Ray's eyes widened as he realised it was his team captain and a little Sam Hanara. He was the one that had seen Dyane before. He was the one who befriended and trained with her, and he was the one who had hurt her so many years ago. Ray looked up as the young boy who had become the harsh teen walked into the room.

"What is it?" Kai asked his expression unguarded for once

"It was you." Ray simply said, his eyes filling slowly with anger and helplessness for the girl who had been broken so long ago.

"What was me?" Kai asked, confusion flitting across his eyes at the unusual actions of his team member.

"You hurt her." Ray spat as the others came into the room

"What do you mean he hurt her?" Tyson asked or rather demanded.

"Did she tell you that?" Kai asked softly, his voice becoming dangerously cool.

"She didn't have to." Ray spat and thrust the burnt picture at the teen. Kai's eyes narrowed at his disgruntled team mate before he glanced down at the picture and paling. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the photo that had once been a fond memory. Tyson, Kenny and Max all gathered around their team captain and looked down at the photo that lay in the older teen's loose hold. Max's hand flew to his mouth as he stepped back.

"This explains a lot." Kenny murmured as Dizzi saved the photo to a file composed on their elusive female team mate.

"I think we deserve an explanation Kai Hiwatari." Ray said in a monotone. Kai snapped out of his trance and nodded once before sitting down on a chair before the sofa and holding his head in his hands.

"I remember little of that time. But what I do know, I will relate though it is no business of yours. My grandfather has long been searching for a means to take over the world and at one point he had a vision that used young bladers who were honed to perfection thanks to his abbey in Russia… Biovolt."

---Flashback---

Lucas Hanara, a successful businessman of 23 years paced the living room as he waited for his wife to give birth to his son or daughter. His long standing friend Voltaire sat in a chair and watched with mild amusement at the mannerisms of the younger gentleman. Finally there was a scream and baby cries from the other room as a nurse ran out gathering more cloths before running back in again, not giving either man a chance to ask questions. Lucas walked quickly to the other room and looked in on his pale wife as she lay there covered in sweat, with a slight smile gracing her mouth.

"Lucas, come and meet your daughter." Adonia's voice carried the musical lilt of Ireland as she spoke. Lucas hid his slight disappointment very well and came to meet his child as his wife had asked. A light fuzz of hair covered her scalp and her eyes widened as she looked in the direction of a new sound. Although the child could not yet focus on figures and colours, she knew instinctively that she was surrounded by family. Voltaire came into the room and smirked at the baby girl even as his grandson precariously toddled in.

"Hey Lucas look at Kai." Voltaire said with a smirk. Kai had climbed up onto the bed to get a closer look at the new child. The little Baby blinked twice and gurgled. Kai gurgled back. Voltaire's eyes lit up with a dangerous light as he looked at his friend. "Lucas, I have a proposition for you…"

Years sped by and the young Hanara grew and started walking, talking and blading. Although Lucas had at first seemed disappointed that his heir was a female, he grew to love her and her antics. She was a real daddy's girl, doing anything to please him. As she grew in strength and size, she went out on a limb and trained in gymnastics as well and incorporated that into her training so that her stamina rose and she could blade for longer. At the age of four and a half, Kai was introduced to the girl yet again.

"Kai I want you to meet my daughter Samantha. Samantha, this is Kai Hiwatari." Lucas said with an accent that flicked from German to Russian. Sam bowed slightly as she had been taught but her eyes never left those of the young boy who looked no more than a year older than her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you master Kai." Sam said formally. The boy looked from his grandfather to the girl and back again. Voltaire kicked him slightly and Kai turned his full attention to the girl.

"Yeah, you too." He gritted out.

"Why don't you two kids go out into the garden and play or something?" Lucas said bending down to his girls' level. Sam let out a small laugh before hugging her father and kissing his cheek. She then grabbed the boys' hand, who gave a disgusted look before he was dragged out behind her. The adults looked on before smirking and heading off into the 'forbidden study.' As soon as the kids were outside, the young girl dropped the boys hand and scowled at him.

"Let's get one thing straight you and I. You get in the way of my blading and I'll kick your ass." The boy looked at her startled before he smirked.

"Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it." He sneered.

"Glad to hear it." She said before stalking away to her little blading area. She launched her blade and trained hard. As she looked up, a mountain lioness majestically walked toward her. The young boy came out and in spite of himself stood protectively infront of the younger girl. The girl however hadn't taken her eyes from the animal infront of her and slowly began to walk towards the apparition.

"Sam! No!" Kai yelled and tried to grab hold of her sleeve but missed it by inches. Small silvery white wings seemed to sprout from the girls back as she walked right up to the beast without fear and began to stroke its head. It growled once before settling and the light dimmed. The beast disappeared into the bitpiece of the young girls' blade and the wings faded too. Sam began to fall and Kai instinctively leapt forward and caught her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. He smiled back "Well this seems like the perfect beginning of a friendship." Kai said laughing.

"Yeah. I'm glad to call you a friend." Sam said and picked up her blade before going off to play with her new friend.

--- End flashback---

Kai rubbed his temples as he related all that he could remember, including the old videos he had found stored in his mansion back in Japan.

"So what was this business proposition?" Max asked softly

"I don't know."

"Was Sam a part of the whole world domination plot?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you alright?" Ray asked

"I… yeah. I'm fine."

"Hey Ty, you spoken to Sam about Hillary coming yet?" Max joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked partially.

"No." Tyson muttered. As the boys headed up into their rooms, they spoke laughingly and joked. Surprisingly even Kai smiled. He hesitated outside Sam's room and looked again at the photo that she had tried to destroy. He would have to talk to her. Slowly he walked into his room and lay down on the bed. With thoughts and memories of her still running in an endless loop in his mind, he fell asleep with an inexplicable smile gracing his lips.

Sam's night was not quite as peaceful. She tossed and turned through out the night, memories and nightmares chasing through her mind, one after the other until it was difficult to determine where one ended and another began. She was being chased and time, time was running out. Listener becomes watcher, innocent becomes destroyer. The saying ran riot in her mind. Darkness. Darkness was waiting patiently with open arms.

'**I will make you stronger. Remember what it was like to be weak?'**

'_I am not weak! I harnessed perfection. I became strong in my own right!'_

'**You are second guessing yourself. I won't do that to you.'**

'_Won't you? How about right and wrong?'_

'**We are patient but we wont wait forever…'**

"_**Weak, stupid, worthless, good for nothing. Not MY daughter… not MY daughter"**_

"DADDY!" Sam sat up in her bed, covered in a cold sweat and sobbing yet again. She had failed her father when he had needed her most. If she had been the son that he had so longed to have, her mother would not have had to sacrifice herself. She unsteadily got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony taking deep greedy breaths. As soon as she felt somewhat in control again, she looked up at the moon. "Soon." She whispered softly and headed down to her training room to start yet another day. All day Sunday she spent locked in her training room and refused to allow access to the others. They could use the gym and things upstairs. Her training was harsh as so intense that she forgot that she was going to spend the afternoon with her friends. Using her VR system, she ran for miles on end in the harsh climate of a Russian winter. She followed that up with a gym routine and wouldn't stop until her legs nearly buckled underneath her and her body sang with pain from bruises and tension. She swam after that and practised launching until she literally dropped. Sweat ran in rivulets down her back and her hair had come loose sometime during her routine. Breathing heavily, she somehow managed to crawl to her meditation area and sat up. The water cascading down her shoulders and back was soothing and she knew undoubtedly that she had given it her all. Even Boris would be proud of her for that. Again, Sam could feel the darkness calling and forced herself to block it out. "Dara, how much remaining energy do I have?"

"Less than 30. Mistress, you will wipe yourself out if you continue for much longer. Please consider that before continuing with this ruthless regime you have had me create."

"Don't worry Dara, I don't plan on training any more today. I'm just going to warm down and then shower." Sam said softly before stretching out her muscles so that she didn't do more damage than was necessary. She walked into the shower and lathered soap into her hair, blanking out all thoughts and revelling in nothing. Her stomach complained as she slicked soap over the rest of her lithe frame and she smirked slightly. She had her house scan show what the other BladeBreakers were doing and found Max, Kenny and Ray were in the Library, Kai was in the Gym and Tyson was roving around toward the kitchen with a lesser heat source stalking him. "Must be the cat." Sam muttered and turned off the shower. She decided to quickly towel dry herself and dressed in cream coloured full length pants, sky blue long sleeved top and a cream coloured cardigan. She pulled a brush through her hair as an after thought; she pulled on white socks and headed up to the rest of the house. She met Tyson in the kitchen.

"Hey Sam, don't believe we got to see much of you today." Tyson said with a forced smile.

"What do you want?" Sam asked with a slight frown. Tyson rubbed the back of his neck

"Huh oh, nothing, nothing… well actually there is something…"

"Tyson, I usually only ask once and never three times. What do you want?" Sam snapped

"Well there is this girl coming over from Japan and well we were wondering…"

"If you pick her up she can stay but make sure her room is far away from mine." Sam cut his ramblings short. With a smirk she grabbed several eggs and whisked up an omelette and took it with several pieces of fruit, a pack of chips and a can of soda up the stairs to her room. Tyson simply looked on open mouthed and walked off looking like someone had hit him with a baseball bat. Sitting infront of her laptop, Sam looked up the team that they would be up against tomorrow and decided that they wouldn't need her. "Rookies" Sam muttered and almost laughed. Dyane grew warm in Sam's pocket and in contrast, Black became as cold as ice. "Seems like we are ready then." Sam murmured and polished off the food. Sam lay back on the couch and randomly threw a ball up into the air and caught it. She heard a futile oath at her door before what sounded like someone kicking it. Sam tilted her head back so that she could see the door and growled as someone tried a third time and rapped their fist sharply on the door three times. Tensed and ready, Sam gave out the code to unlock the door, waiting to face her next battle.


End file.
